Experiencias de un maestro
by TomasAlpha1998
Summary: Atrapar Pokémon no era lo único objetivo que el entrenador de pueblo paleta tenia en mente (Proyecto Terminado).
1. Capitulo 0: La promesa

**Experiencias de un maestro.**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**[24/abril/2019]**

**Descripción**

Atrapar Pokémon no era lo único objetivo que el entrenador de pueblo paleta tenia en mente.

**Aviso**

**LO IMPORTANTE**: Si quieres contribuir en los futuros cambios para la **mejora del contenido** que estoy creando para su total disfrute. Visiten el blog ( .com) para llenar una encuesta en el apartado de "encuestas y evaluaciones".

El segundo aviso, el cual carece de importancia, se trata de que tuve problemas con las actualizaciones Windows 10 y los drivers, en resumen, todo termino con un formateo y se fueron 3 videos, 3 historias cuyo rango era de 2-3 capítulos.

**Interpretación**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"Citar frase"

*Onomatopeya: (imitación lingüística de una palabra que se asemeja con el sonido que representa).

"**Palabra clave**"

**Episodio 0: La promesa.**

"Ash, ¿Puedes venir un momento?". Una mujer dulce y hermosa llamaba al mencionado joven para tener una conversación antes de que este parta de viaje en su camino de convertirse en un maestro Pokémon.

"Claro mama, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?".

"Solo sígueme". Delia tomaba de la mano de su hijo, el acto incomodó al joven. Su madre habló.

"Pronto irás a hacer tu viaje, pero quisiera enseñarte una cosa importante Ash".

"Ya me lo habías dicho, siempre lave mi ropa anterior y …". El joven fue interrumpido.

"No. No es eso, es solo que…" Su madre guío a su hijo a un árbol en donde puso a Ash contra el árbol y enfrente de él Delia le dio una mirada profunda y dulce. Acto seguido recorrido sus manos de la cintura de Ash hasta su broche del pantalón desabrochándolo.

"¡¿M-MAMA?!". Gritó en sorpresa y aturdido por la acción de su madre.

"Tranquilo. Seré amable". Con delicadeza, despoja al joven de su ropa y toma aquel aparato reproductor masculino y empieza a darle un delicado masaje con sus suaves manos.

"¡…!".

"Me alegro saber de que tienes un pene sano y fuerte. Eso es bueno, no puedo esperar a probarlo". Sin perder más tiempo, Delia empieza a saborear la paleta de Ash y éste empezó a gemir de placer.

"M-Ma-ma!".

*Glups

"Ah"

*Glups

"¡Ah!"

*Glups

¡AHHHHH!".

Los sonidos que hacían entre los movimientos con la boca de la mujer, que hacia mientras chupaba con extraordinaria habilidad, haciendo que los sonidos sean perfectos y bien efectuados. Señal de su gloriosa habilidad de tratar el cuerpo de su hijo.

"Estoy orgullosa de que tengas un cuerpo saludable. Ahora, déjame convertirte en hombre". Delia invito a Ash a sentarse, apoyando su espalda con el árbol.

Delia empezaba a desvestirse para poder crear reacciones en las hormonas sexuales del joven y así su polla empezará a endurecerse por la excitación de su inexperimentado hijo.

Con precaución y despacio, Delia empezaba a tomar la posición para introducir el miembro de Ash dentro de ella.

"Ash. Yo seré quien domine". Delia daba la instrucción por que su experiencia era lo que necesitaba trasmitirle a su hijo novato.

"¡AH!". Gemidos cubiertos de placer y satisfacción.

"¡SIII!". Cuerpos calientes y sudorosos.

"¡Sigue así!". El éxtasis en un punto crítico que podía igualarse al estado rojo de un volcán activo, en cualquier momento de hacer erupción y quemar fervientemente en sus alrededores.

Estos resultados fueron obtenidos gracias a los movimientos agiles y audaces de la madre, signo de su sabiduría como mujer.

"¡DAMELO TODO ASH! ¡TE QUEDARÁS CASTIGADO SI UNA GOTA SE DESPERDICIA!".

"¡¿MAMA… AHHHHHH?!""

El joven ha llenado a su madre y esta, felizmente, le dijo.

"*Jadeo* C-creo que… *Jadeo* me deje llevar… *Jadeo* con lo último"

"*Jadeo* ¿Qué es eso?". Ash preguntaba por el fluido blanco que salía de la vagina de su madre.

"Es bueno saber que tengas curiosidad sobre tu cuerpo y la respuesta es que eyaculaste semen y para que encajes con niños solo di que te viniste o corriste".

"Mama… ¿Por qué?".

"Solo te estoy enseñando Ash. No solo iras a atrapar Pokémon".

"Pero mama. Quiero ser maestro Pokémon".

"Lo sé. Solo que también sé que eres un buen chico y me gustaría que también escogieras una buena chica para ti".

"…".

"Tienes cualidades que no solo van a atrapar Pokémon, sino que también atraparás corazones. Elige la mejor, ¿Harías eso por mí?".

"Claro. Lo prometo".

"Me alegro de que comprendas. Veo que te recuperaste rápido y podrás con una segunda ronda. Nunca imagine que tuvieras una excelente libido".

"Creo que mañana partiré. Hoy aprenderé todo lo que me quieras enseñar".

"Entonces, que empiecen las lecciones".

**Final del Episodio 0: La promesa.**

Repito, capítulos cortos porque perdí todo con el formateo y recalco sobre la encuesta que es para mejorar y actualizarse para así ofrecer mejor calidad. Aquí TomasAlpha98

Cambio y fuera.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Qué pasa si?

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**[28/04/19]**

**Advertencia.**

Es algo que se me paso en el primer capítulo, bueno, en realidad no. Sobre advertirles que esto será relato erótico y para mayores de edad. En el momento en que sigan leyendo la historia estarán negando mi advertencia, por lo tanto, corren bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Aunque técnicamente la "clasificación M" lo dice todo, pero me imagino que todo buen consumidor de videojuegos ignora dicha clasificación. Como sea quedan advertidos.

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa

"**Palabra clave**"

* * *

**Episodio 1: ¿Qué pasa si mezclas agua con fuego?**

Ha pasado varios meses desde que Ash salió de viaje en su camino para convertirse en maestro Pokémon. En su camino conoció a dos personas que poco a poco se convertirían en sus amigos; Brock y Misty.

Ésta última ha tenido mala impresión del joven azabache gracias a su primer encuentro, donde, vio el pésimo cuidado que el entrenador le propiciaba al Pokémon eléctrico.

Con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia entre ellos ha generado progresos en su relación de amistad a tal punto que Misty empezaba a experimentar sentimientos primerizos y genuinos hacia el entrenador solo que, preferiría mantenerlo en secreto.

En el caso de Ash, era una persona que no entendía ni le interesaba cosas relacionadas con el romance o el amor, no obstante, aún mantenía esos recuerdos de su madre.

_"No solo atraparas Pokémon, sino que también corazones"._

Esas palabras más la experiencia de haber tenido sus primeras relaciones sexuales con su madre a modo de practica empezaba a tener efecto cuando empezaba a excitarse cuando conoció a una estudiante llamada Giselle.

Dicha experiencia no obtuvo ningún resultado, así que Ash siguió su viaje sin pegarle ningún ojo a ninguna otra chica hasta lo que sería su primera liga, cuando se volvió encontrar con su madre al terminar la liga.

"¡AY!".

"¿Qué pasa hijo? *Glup* ¿Mordí demasiado *glup* tu polla? *glup* Es mi castigo por ser tan despistado". Delia se esforzaba en causar dolor y placer a la vez, si el placer es alto, el dolor también debería serlo.

"Lo siento mama... *suspiro* es solo que… no he encontrado a al… ¡Ouch!".

"Para tu información Ash, yo también he hecho un viaje Pokémon y sé que te encuentras con entrenadoras que podrían ser buenas para ti, les encanta la aventura, ser fuertes y les gustan los Pokémon. Ya de perdida hubieras intentado algo con las enfermeras Joy u oficiales Jenny". Decía Delia mientras tomaba un descanso de su boca para luego proseguir con esas delicadas manos.

"¡Mama! ¡Son mayores que yo! ¡Ay…!". Gritaba de dolor mientras su madre estrujaba su pene con sus manos en modo de reprimiendo.

"Nada de peros jovencito que cuando una mujer ve un buen hombre no lo suelta, aunque tenga que pelear con otras por él. Además, tienes a Misty, ¿Por qué no has hecho algo con ella? Vas a ser que me desquite con tu polla".

"¡N-no mama, espera…!". Ash intentaba detener a su mama, pero Delia empezó a aumentar la potencia en la felación, no tardaría en ser cubierta por los líquidos de su propio hijo, aunque él quería experimentar lo de la primera vez.

"¡AAAHHHHHH!"

"¡DAMELO TODO! ¡QUIERO BAÑARME COMO NUNCA LO HE HECHO!".

"¡ME CORRO!".

El semen salió disparado a gran presión, cubriendo y e incluso golpeando con gran fuerza algunas partes del cuerpo de la madre de Ash. El olor, la textura y el calor de ser cubierta por el jugo de su hijo hacia que Delia se sintiera feliz. La sensación era sin igual.

"… ¿No… probaremos… con lo otro?". Preguntaba Ash mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"No". Respondía Delia mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo e intentaba ocultar sus deseos de seguir con una actitud firme, fría y distante.

"Pero mama…".

"Es tu castigo jovencito y la única manera de quitártelo es que vayas con Misty y la hagas sentir una mujer, así como me haces sentir".

"Pero mama, a Misty le repugno y cree que soy alguien que no es bueno…". Decía Ash con algo de depresión.

"Ash, el corazón de una mujer es un océano de secretos, mientras más profundo buceas en él, encontrarás tesoros que ninguno podrá descubrirlos. Es un viaje que los hombres habilidosos pueden hacer y tu… eres uno de ellos". La mirada, el brillo en sus ojos demostraban la determinación de sus palabras, creía en que Ash es capaz de logarlo.

Ambos se arreglaron y decidieron terminar la conversación con un beso en los labios, era algo curioso que la primera vez que hicieron actos incestuosos jamás se hayan besado, pero esta era su primera vez. A estas alturas a Ash no le sorprendió viniendo de su madre y correspondió el beso.

Con su instinto, Ash comprendido esta lección de su madre solo usando esta acción improvisada, había una diferencia entre el placer sexual y el placer sentimental, ese sentimiento de calor que se da cuando conectas los labios con una persona importante para ti, esa sensación es una clara diferencia del sexo del amor.

"(No cabe duda de que mi mama es una conocedora del tema, ella me esta trasmitiendo el error que cometen las personas cuando inicia una relación; confundir el sexo con el amor y esto es la muestra que ella decidió compartirme)". Los pensamientos del entrenador que reflexionaba al paso del beso, sus manos saboreando la sexy figura de su madre, recorriéndola como quisiera entrar en ella y volverse uno mismo. Delia interrumpe el beso para hablar.

"Creo que después de todo no estas tan baboso en esto del amor. Hay una fina línea que divide los deseos pecaminosos de los deseos del corazón".

El nuevo viaje ya ha comenzado. Ash y sus amigos se encontraban en el primer paso para la liga Johto.

Tenia que acercarse con Misty y realmente no sabia que hacer. Los días pasaban y no había avance, solo lo que podía ser era ser él mismo. Tener ese sueño de ser el maestro Pokémon y ayudar cuando se presentaba un problema.

Todo cambiaría cuando Ash conoce a una chica llamada Macey; Una entrenadora amante de los Pokémon tipo fuego. Ella se enamoró de la determinante personalidad pasional, audacia y valentía de Ash, generando celos a Misty.

Un encuentro inesperado con Macey se da en el centro Pokémon. Macey se emociono al ver a Ash y hará uso de todos sus recursos para conseguir que el entrenador de pueblo paleta se fije en ella.

"¡Ash! ¡Que gusto volver a verte!". Decía Macey mientras tomaba de las manos de Ash y él iba a apartarse hasta que un pensamiento de su madre le vino a la mente.

"(Me decepcionaste con Misty, no hagas lo mismo con esta chica)". Decía la voz de Delia que resonaba mentalmente en Ash.

"(Pero mama, tu me dijiste de Misty)".

"(Yo no me refería a Misty específicamente cuando era tu primer día, así que, no seas descortés y compórtate como un caballero con esta fogosa chica)". Delia abofeteaba mentalmente a Ash, enviándolo otra vez a la realidad.

"¿Ash?". Preguntaba confusa la chica ante el comportamiento de Ash.

"¡Eh! Perdón, estaba pensando en algo, de hecho, tu presencia me deslumbro Macey". Ash dijo con sonrojo en su rostro y consiguió que Macey se sonrojara también, aunque Misty, quien presenciaba el momento, empezaba a encelarse.

"Oh, Ash que cosas dices, mira que me he sonrojado".

"Bueno, no es nada… solo pienso que es una gran coincidencia encontramos de nuevo".

"Es verdad… oye. He escuchado sobre un buen lugar para comer, ¿No quieres ir?".

"Claro, pero primero les aviso a mis amigos". Ash regresa con sus amigos quienes veían la escena, Brock asintió y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda en señal de buena suerte mientras que Misty lo ignoró.

Su cita empezó con un paseo en la ciudad, Macey se excusó con que no se podía ubicar y que se había perdido, pero era una mentira para poder pasar más tiempo con Ash.

"Creo que nos perdimos". Dijo Ash.

"Veo que tienes razón, bueno, podríamos regresar…". Respondió Macey, pero fue interrumpida antes de seguir con su jugada.

"No creo que sea necesario volver, es más, podemos hacer otra cosa que quieras".

"¡¿En serio?!"

"¡Claro! Solo hay que buscar que podemos hacer".

"Como entrenador y amante de los Pokémon tipo fuego podemos encontrar algo que hacer y como dice el dicho: Donde hay humo hay fuego".

Los dos fueron explorando la zona, haciendo actividades divertidas por el lugar hasta que la noche hiciera acto de presencia, entonces regresaron al centro Pokémon.

"Ash, ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación?". Preguntaba Macey mientras el fuego coloreaba su rostro.

Los jóvenes fueron a la habitación, estaba algo oscuro, pero una iluminación de una flama que fue creada por Macey como luz para que alumbrara la habitación para que ambos pudieran ver algo mejor.

El ambiente era relajante y calmado, era lo ideal para que Macey se dejará controlar por la llama de la pasión ubicada en su corazón.

"Ash…". Macey pronunciaba su nombre en susurro mientras se descubría sus pechos, despojando su camisa y falda, dejando solo su ropa interior y sus calcetines negros que llegaban hasta su rodilla".

"¡M-Ma…!". Ash se sorprendió e intento nombrar a la chica para que reaccionará de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Shh. Alguien podría venir y arruinar el momento". Macey lo detiene con su dedo en los labios de Ash.

Ash quedo estupefacto al pensar que Macey sería el primer contacto que tendría que no fuera su propia madre. No era tiempo de dudas, él tenia que actuar y aplicar todo lo que su madre le había enseñado, los puntos frágiles y sensibles de una mujer y como tenía que ser tratados.

La unión de sus manos fue el primer paso para romper el hielo, Ash toma el rostro de Macey con suavidad mientras con su otra mano recorría partes de su cuerpo en caricias hasta llegar hasta la cadera de la muchacha, en donde agarro con firmeza causando estímulo a la joven.

"¡AH! Ash". Macey respondía con gemidos, pero fueron silenciados por unos labios que sellaban los labios de Macey.

El consejo que Delia le había dado a Ash era dejar que el cuerpo de la mujer hable por si mismo, no las palabras de la mujer. Cada vez que Macey se excitará y aumentaba su calor, Ash le tenia que seguir el ritmo y moverse conforme a lo que su cuerpo le pedía y ordenaba. Macey llegó a un punto que lo que quedaba de ropa era incomodo así que le pidió a Ash.

"Ash, por favor quítame esto".

"Esta bien, solo dejare tus medias que me vuelven loco".

"Oh Ash".

Ash contemplo la figura natural de Macey, memorizando cada aspecto como por ejemplo lunares y el patrón estético de su pelvis.

"¡ASHHHHHHHH!". La voz eufórica rompió el momento intimo y resulta ser de una peli naranja que abrió la puerta de una patada. Al parecer Misty los había seguido y espiado.

"¡Mis…!".

"¡COMO PUDISTE!". Misty iba a darle una bofeteada, pero fue detenida por Macey.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, los dos aún seguimos vírgenes Estábamos a punto de perderlo".

"…". Ash no sabía que decir, puesto que, él ya no lo era.

"…". Misty tampoco sabia que decir hasta que Macey prosiguió.

"Hagamos esto. Las dos con Ash, solo usando nuestras bocas, sin manos y gana la que le dé la mejor mamada"

"¡…!"

"¡…!".

Sin perder más tiempo, Misty cierra la puerta y despoja sus ropas dejando ver ese cuerpo poco desarrollado que tenía. Era algo que podía coincidir con Macey.

Mientras que Macey le bajaba los pantalones al muchacho para así descubrir lo magnifico de su orgullo varonil.

"(Tal vez no sabré mucho del tema, pero es un hecho que tardaré siglos en encontrar uno mejor)". Decía Macey con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que Misty.

"(¡¿Cómo creen que eso se puede meter en mi cuerpo?!)".

"(Las dos quedaron boquiabiertas, no cabe duda de que hacer los ejercicios de entrenamiento del pene que me enseño mi mama podrían resultar)". Decía Ash con rubor en su rostro ya que tenia pena de mostrarse desnudo.

Las dos empezaron a lamer y a cubrir el pedazo con su boca, dejando saliva para marcar su territorio, aunque la competencia limpiaba ese mismo territorio para dejar propia marca.

Misty era agresiva en sus movimientos, causando que ella a veces se ahogue y llegue a toser, mientras se recuperaba tomando aire, Macey se adelantaba. Misty de vez en cuando también atacaba a los testículos de Ash, succionándolos con brutalidad.

En el caso de Macey, su técnica era usar su lengua para dar lamidas desde la base hasta la punta, cuando Misty tenia que reposar, Macey se dirigía a la punta y le daba suaves besos más usaba su lengua para rodear el glande del entrenador.

Ambas respetaron la regla de no meter mano y eso le encanto a Ash ya que su pene solo podía ser saboreado como si de una paleta se tratase.

Ash retiro su pene, acto que molestó a las chicas.

"¡Aun no hemos acabado!".

"¡Ash cabeza hueca!".

"Calma, solo quiero cambiar de posición. Misty eres fuerte, así que, ¿Puedes hacer una lagartija mientras pones tu vagina en mi rostro? Macey será tu base de apoyo mientras la penetro vaginalmente".

"¡¿QUUUUEEEE?!". Gritaron las dos al unísono.

"Confíen en mí. Macey necesitas ponerte en la cama boca arriba, mientras que Misty se pone encima de ti mirándose las dos de frente". Como Ash dijo, Macey se acostó boca arriba de la cama mientras que, Misty se ponía en frente de ella mirándola.

"Ahora, Misty voy a levantar tus piernas y a ponerlas en mis hombros, mientras que tu usas tus brazos como si estuvieras haciendo una lagartija, mantente así lo más que puedas". Ash se agacho para que Misty posará sus piernas en él, Ash se levanta y Misty usa sus brazos para levantar una lagartija, se podría decir que era una especie de puente.

Así Ash podía lamer y penetrar a la vez en las partes íntimas de sus compañeras.

"¡Ash!"

"¡Ah!".

"¡Eres asombroso!".

"¡No sabia que conocías esta posición".

"¡Más rápido!".

Ash no aguantaba más, esperaba que Macey se corriera también, no podía avisar ya que estaba ocupando con la parte intima de Misty, todo acabo cuando Macey grito que iba a correrse, Misty también, así que Ash lo soltó igualmente.

Ash tuvo que maniobrar rápidamente ya que Misty no podía seguir ya que esa posición requería mucha energía y esfuerzo físico. Así que tuvo que sacársela de Macey y bajar a Misty, todo fue justo a tiempo.

"Ash… Estúpido". Decía Misty en susurro. Ash logro comprender la situación, al parecer él y Macey perdieron su "virginidad" y eso molestaba a Misty.

"Probemos con uno más sencillo, Misty y Macey hagan un "69" y yo seré el +1".

"¿…?".

"Acuéstense de manera inversa, es el turno de Misty".

Las chicas hicieron lo que Ash pidió, Misty iba a lamer lo que quedaba de semen de Ash de la vagina de Macey, mientras ella iba a ser penetrada por Ash junto con Macey que iba a humectar el pene de Ash y la vagina de Misty.

Al igual que la primera vez, la intensidad aumentaba, la segunda ronda iba a concluir, solo esperaban a que los tres estuvieron listos.

"¡AH!"

"¡NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS!"

"¡RESISTAN!".

"¡ME CORRO!". El aviso fue sincronizado por los tres y el máximo placer llego a su punto más alto.

El sol apenas tardaba en brindar calor, puesto que no tenia mucho tiempo de haber salido. Los viajeros se estaban despidiendo. Al parecer Macey y Misty se volvieron amigas después del "encuentro nocturno" con Ash.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?". Preguntaba Macey

"Claro". Respondía Misty. "Aunque me adelantaré con Ash"

"Como digas Misty, la habilidad que tenemos los de tipo fuego es que tenemos posturas muy activas y candentes como las llamas de la pasión mientras que los tipo agua se remontan a posturas pasivas y tranquilas":

"Tómenlo con calma". Intervino Ash

"Ash, ¿Puedes dejarme un momento a solas con Misty?".

"Claro Macey".

Macey tomó a Misty y lo alejo de Ash para que no escuchara su plática.

"Asegúrate de que ninguna chica nos lo arrebate, me he dado cuenta de que nos engañó".

"¿Con que?"

"Su maestría y habilidades me dejaron en claro de que no era su primera vez, es un chico experimentado".

"¡Tienes razón!"

"Shh. Baja la voz, así que cuídalo por que en el momento en que te descuides, pum, tendremos a quien sabe cuántas rivales más".

"¡Déjamelo a mí!".

"Cuento contigo". Ellas volvieron donde estaba Ash solo para que este pregunte.

"¿De que hablaron?".

"Nada importante".

"Así es nada".

Ambas empezaron a reírse generando confusión en el joven entrenador. Su viaje apenas comenzaba. Esta historia continuará.

**Final del episodio 1: ¿Qué pasa si mezclas agua con fuego?**

* * *

**Comentarios**

Espero no haber arruinado la inocencia de algunos y si es el caso, recomiendo mis videos de YT para tranquilizarse mentalmente (Es broma). Pero si, fue bajo su propio riesgo.

Otra cosa, solo este domingo voy a subir contenido y me desaparezco un mes, literalmente. No se que voy a subir, solo sé que ya tengo preparado algo y que antes ya tenia algo, solo que se borró, pero lo puedo rehacer rápidamente.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Flame Vermilion**

Gracias por tu participación por llenar la encuesta y me pareció interesante tu respuesta de la pregunta 1. Sección Fanfiction.

1.- Sin importar aspectos gramáticos y aplicación del lenguaje en el escrito. ¿Qué errores ves en los fanfics que lees? *

**_Flame Vermilion_**_: "Falta de desarrollo en los personajes o en la historia, la poca diferencia que suele haber entre el dialogo; el pensamiento y la poca descripción del escenario en donde se desarrollan los hechos"._

TA98: Casi pareció que me estuvieran describiendo una historia de Wattpad, pero en fin, creo que fallaría en el desarrollo de personaje y descripción del escenario, espero mejorar esos puntos y una cosa más.

No sé si me conociste por Pokémon o por The Loud House, solo espero que veas este agradecimiento y espero que no te incomode que tu agradecimiento se encuentre en Fanfics clasificación M y con contenido algo fuerte (Si te incomoda solo manda PM y lo retiro).

Cambio y fuera.


	3. Capitulo 2: La historia continua

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**[01/05/19]**

**Prefacio**

Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer por el apoyo que me han dado por leer mis fanfics, según resultados mis dos fanfics estrella son "Memento mori 2.0" y "Experiencias de un maestro".

La verdad me siento algo nervioso, ya que esta situación me recuerda a la frase: "Mientras más alto se sube a la cima del éxito, más fuerte será la caída" y eso lo digo por que tuve una experiencia de manejar una cuenta de inversión la cual perdí alrededor del 12% de capital. Me quería volver chango y es la misma sensación que siento ahora, ¿Lo estropearé?

Como sea, ya estoy de vuelta y listo para brindarles contenido de calidad.

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa

"**Palabra clave**"

* * *

**Episodio 2: La historia continua**

La lluvia se hacia intensa mientras una chica la acompañaba con sus lágrimas. La tristeza que se conlleva después de una despedida, pero tenia que entender que era lo mejor.

_"¿Te vas a otra región?". Decía la chica peli naranja mientras tomaba la mano del chico con quien hablaba._

_"Tengo que hacerlo, mi sueño es convertirme en maestro Pokémon y para ello tengo que ganar una liga Pokémon". Respondía el joven azabache de gorra roja._

"(Y el mío era ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon tipo agua y… ser tu futura esposa…)". Pensaba la peli naranja quien estaba sentada en la esquina de su habitación, esperando que las lagrimas de la lluvia cesaran junto con las suyas.

La soledad junto con la preocupación eran sentimientos que invadían su corazón pues la ausencia del entrenador era evidente. Misty sabia perfectamente que Ash brindaba calor y colores en su vida y que no seria lo mismo sin él.

Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar y controlar sus emociones ante la ausencia del entrenador, pero eran incontrolables aquellos pensamientos que le propiciaba inseguridad e incertidumbre.

"(¿Habrá encontrado a otra chica? ¿Lo habrán hecho ya?)". Un sinfín de preguntas cuyo tema de la rivalidad del amor, puesto que, al no acompañarlo, Ash tendría el camino libre para viajar con otras chicas y ellas convivirán con Ash y conocer la genialidad de éste, era innegable pensar que no iba a surgir algo entre ellos. Macey era una prueba definitiva de que una chica se puede enamorar de su personalidad, de sus virtudes, de sus habilidades tanto de entrenador como lo otro.

El día finaliza con una entrenadora regresando a la cama y un nuevo día empieza en Hoenn con un comienzo algo peligroso.

"¡AHHH BEEDRILLS!". Gritaba una castaña con pañoleta roja mientras corría junto a otras tres personas. Al parecer habían provocado la ira de estos ya sean por encontrar sus nidos o acercarse en su espacio territorial.

"¡AHH! ¡Corran!". Decía un menor que usaba lentes,

"¡Ustedes sigan yo los distraeré!". Decía un entrenador quien se detenía para hacerle frente a los Beedrill, "¡Pikachu, Yo te elijo!".

"(Ash…)". Pensaba la castaña al detenerse solo para observar el acto de valentía del entrenador, pero el niño le toma la mano para decirle.

"Vamos May no hay tiempo. Ash se encargará". El chico jaloneo a su hermana para buscar seguridad, May solo pudo seguir la instrucción.

La situación para el entrenador le recordaba a su primer día.

_"¡Spearrows saben quien soy! ¡Soy Ash de pueblo paleta! ¡Estoy destinado a ser el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo, no puedo ser derrotado como alguien como ustedes!". Las memorias de su comienzo como entrenador, de la vez que intento defender a su primer Pokémon._

"(Aquella vez… era para proteger a Pikachu, pero… Esta vez es por ellos)", Reflexionaba mientras mantenía la guardia junto con Pikachu.

_ "¡Vengan por mí!"; _"¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!". El pasado y el presente se sincronizan en un solo momento; el Ash que se enfrentó a los Spearrows y el Ash que se enfrenta a los Beedrills.

Un rayo que sella ambos momentos para dar a conocer el resultado final, tanto aquella vez como el momento actual, el rayo fue tan potente que intimido a las manadas, consiguiendo la victoria.

"¡Buen trabajo Pikachu!". Decía mientras celebraba con su mejor amigo. "Ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás".

Pasaron varios minutos y todo ser resumía en un ave que patrullaba la zona recorría todo el bosque y, sin resultado alguno, tuvo que volver a encontrarse con su entrenador.

*Taillow*. El sonido del ave en señal de no haber encontrado a nadie.

"Así que May no estaba por ahí". Decía Ash resignado por la situación y regresando al Pokémon dentro de su pokeball.

"Es mi culpa". Decía el joven menor que correspondía al nombre de Max

"No digas eso Max, cuando escapábamos de los Beedrills era normal que no nos fijáramos por el camino". Respondía un muchacho moreno.

_"¡Max cuidado!". Advertía una voz femenina, mientras intentaba detener a su hermano de la caída que llevaba hacia un rio ubicado en lo profundo del barranco. Ella logró mantenerlo en la orilla a cambio de ella._

"Si lo es Brock, si tan solo me hubiera fijado…". Decía el niño, pero fue interrumpido por el entrenador del Pikachu.

"Max, lo importante es encontrar a May. Brock, tenemos que separarnos para cubrir las orillas".

"Entiendo, necesitaremos también dividirnos el equipo de primeros auxilios para socorrerla en caso de heridas".

"Tienes razón".

El grupo se dividió, Ash decidió ir a buscarla solo ya que tenia más experiencia en hacer recorridos en solitario y Brock tenía que irse con Max ya que él tenía experiencia en cuidar niños.

Ambos tenían que buscar en el rio, en las orillas y zonas cercanas para ver si May había conseguido refugiarse debajo de un árbol o dentro de una cueva. Una acción sensata ya que las nubes parecían tristes y a punto de soltarlo todo.

"(Si no nos damos prisa, será más difícil encontrarla bajo la lluvia)". Ash recordó que Taillow no pudo encontrarla en el aire, eso quería decir que, en efecto, May se fue a conseguir un lugar para resguardarse.

"(Eso es) ¡Tailow, sal!".

El ave lanzó un eufórico grito para luego dirigirse hacia su entrenador en busca de nuevas órdenes.

_"Donde hay humo, hay fuego". _

La voz de una vieja amiga se hizo resonar en los recuerdos del entrenador.

"Taillow dime si puedes encontrar rastros de humo o si alguien está prendiendo una fogata":

El ave entendió la orden y se fue en busca de señales de fuego, una idea bien planteada, ya que, May tiene Pokémon de fuego y Ash ya había acampado dentro de una cueva y sabe perfectamente que las corrientes de aire de una cueva expulsan los humos de la fogata hacia el exterior, así que todo depende si May fue capaz de brindar una señal.

15 minutos después y un apresurado Taillow regresa.

*TAILOW* *TAI* TAI*

"(¡La encontró!)". Fue la expresión que brindo Ash y junto con Taillow y Pikachu fueron con toda la velocidad que pudieron dar mientras que la muchacha inspeccionaba su cuerpo por que se había herido y algunas heridas estaban sangrando.

"(… Me… duele)". La muchacha pensaba mientras daba algunos jadeos ya sea por el dolor y el cansancio. Por suerte, ella pudo recoger algunas ramas y hojas en caso de que tuviera que hacer una fogata ya sea para mantenerse en calor o tener iluminación para ver claramente las heridas.

Desalojo gran parte de sus ropas para ver mejor su cuerpo y dichas telas servían para reposar algunas partes de su cuerpo y evitar una posible infección.

Solo estaba con su short y por increíble que parezca a May no le gustaba usar sostén, a pesar de tener las cualidades físicas que requerían el uso de este.

Las heridas que podrían ser seria era una en la rodilla era un rasguño que había desgarrado una gran parte de la piel y producía algo de sangre; otra herida era un moretón que se había dado a la altura de la cintura en su espalda, dolía mucho, pero no representaba mayores riesgos mortales; y por último, otro corte en su abdomen, al parecer, una rama tenia los suficientes parámetros para actuar como algo filoso y cortar en el abdomen; el corte no era muy profundo, no obstante, la chica aplicó presión con su pañoleta para evitar el sangrado.

Fue pura suerte de que el daño sea mínimo y que la chica aun siguiera con vida, también el hecho de que tenga la suficiente fuerza para tomar algunas ramas y hojas.

Torchic no le faltaría razones para preocuparse por su entrenadora al momento de salir para prender el fuego, pero May le dijo que estaría bien y que lo devolvió adentro de la pokeball una vez realizada la tarea.

"¿May?". Preguntaba algo atónito la voz, ella voltea para ver el rostro del intruso y luego se dio cuenta de la situación. Ella estaba semidesnuda y con heridas.

"¡Ash!" Decía mientras se intentaba cubrir sus pechos, pero no sabia que eso no le importaba a la persona.

"¡¿Qué te paso?! Déjame ver tus heridas". Decía preocupado mientras sacaba algo de primeros auxilios.

"¡NO!": May se negaba debido a la pena que sentía que un chico vea su cuerpo.

"May, tu me preocupas y tu bienestar es lo prioritario. No miraré si eso es lo que te incomoda": Decía Ash mientras sacaba y preparaba lo necesario de la mochila mientras evitaba el mayor contacto visual hacia sus partes íntimas.

"Esta bien, solo no hagas cosas raras".

"¿Crees que me aprovecharía? No soy ese tipo de personas. Veamos primero tu rodilla": Decía mientras tomaba gentilmente la pierna de la entrenadora y aplicaba algo de alcohol en el algodón y procedía a tratar la herida.

"¡AY!... ¡AYYYY!". Gritaba May de manera Horrífica ante el dolor.

"Eh… May… apenas iba a empezar". Decía mientras le enseñaba el algodón limpio de sangre.

"Lo siento es que me pongo nerviosa".

"Que te parece si te llevo a comer a los lugares que más te gustaría y que yo pague todo". Proponía el joven sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras.

"Mejora tu oferta…" Decía May mientras miraba con temor aquel instrumento diabólico en las manos de Ash.

"Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, bueno, solo una ocasión, así que úsalo correctamente"

"… ¿Cualquier cosa...?".

"Si, cualquier cosa".

"Bien tenemos un trato, así que apresúrate".

Con toda la amabilidad que podía ofrecer, Ash empezó a aplicar el algodón con alcohol y una vez detenido el sangrando, procedió a parchar y a vendar la herida.

"Ya terminé con tu rodilla, ahora sigue el moretón". Ash aplicaba algo de pomada para el dolor en el lugar donde se encontraba el moretón y procedió a parcharlo igualmente.

"Ash… ¿Por qué dejas al último mi herida del estómago?". Preguntaba May confundida ya que lo normal hubiera sido empezar por ahí.

"Si te soy sincero, me da algo de miedo tu herida, nunca había lidiado con un corte así".

"Ten confianza, sé que lo harás bien". Al momento en que May dejó de hablar Ash comenzó a tratar la herida. May comenzó una charla.

"¿Crees que dejará marca?".

"Yo creo que si a no ser que uses cosméticos regeneradores de piel"

"Entonces, la cicatriz estará ahí hasta que tenga suficiente dinero para comprar el tratamiento; dejaré de ser bonita hasta entonces".

"Siempre serás bonita May".

"Pero Ash, cuando use traje de baño será notorio".

"Aun así serás siendo bonita, y en todo caso, la marca demostrará lo fuerte que eres por que sufrir una caída así y hacer lo que hiciste para después seguir con vida es una gran hazaña que te hará especial de los demás".

Las palabras de Ash dieron un brillo en los ojos de May, un ligero rubor y una débil, pero sincera sonrisa. Sin duda Ash era una persona que no solo se preocupa por los Pokémon, sino que también por sus amigos.

"Ash…". May intentaba en no esforzarse por hablar, el dolor abdominal se lo impedía.

"¿Qué pasa May?".

"Solo quiero decirte…"

…

…

…

"Gracias"

**Final del episodio 2: La historia continua**

* * *

**Comentarios**

Ah que dijeron, que iba a ver lemon, bueno si, pero este tiene que estar preparado y bien ejecutado y llevará mucho tiempo ya que prácticamente esta historia se trata de la vida y experiencias sexuales de Ash con sus compañeras de viaje y también esta el hecho de que no quiero ser dependiente del lemon o lecturas eroticas, ya que me aterra la idea que mis obras solo sean reconocidas solo por una sola cosa.

Otra cosa, yo no trabajo para Disney, no produzco cuentos de hadas con historias y finales felices (sino esta historia tendría **clasificación K o K+6 **no recuerdo las clasificaciones), yo brindo experiencias agridulces y sensaciones que te harán preguntar ¿Qué pensaba el autor en esta parte? Básicamente como Dr. House y Malcolm in the middle. Aqui TomasAlpha98

Cambio y fuera


	4. Capitulo 3: Indecisión

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**[17/Mayo/19]**

**Prefacio**

Técnicamente tuve que revisar algunos capítulos de Pokémon para basarme en lo que seria la batalla de la frontera. Y bueno aquí tienen este tercer capítulo.

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa

"**Palabra clave**"

* * *

**Episodio 3: Conflictos de una chica indecisa.**

Varios meses pasaron desde aquel incidente con los Pokémon avispa que se enfrentaron Ash y compañía. Max había llorado por la condición de su hermana y no podía evitar sentirse culpable de ello.

Ash lo detuvo diciéndole que lo importante era llevar a May al centro Pokémon más cercano de la zona.

Actualmente, Ash ya había obtenido su quinta medalla. Norman había visto en la batalla que Ash reunía cualidades que todo hombre tenia que tener para que este se hiciera cargo de su hija en un futuro. Sus deducciones fueron confirmadas al enterarse de lo que había pasado con los Beedrills gracias a que Max se lo contó.

También le dijo que fue Ash quien estuvo comprando las cremas y cosméticos necesarios para las cicatrices de su hija, sin duda un joven que talentoso que podría ser el mejor, solo que le faltaba experiencia como persona.

Norman iba caminando alrededor de los pasillos del gimnasio cuando escucho de manera sigilosa la plática de madre e hija sobre los chicos.

"…Así que. ¿Te interesa más Drew que Ash?". Era la pregunta que salía de la esposa de Norman y el prácticamente se tuvo que arrodillar ante el impacto de esa confesión e impulsó a seguir escuchando a escondidas.

"No lo sé mama, es que Ash es muy bueno y admito que me cuida muy bien, pero le interesa más sus batallas y entrenar que verme en los concursos, además, Drew es más romántico porque me da flores, aunque a veces finjo que no me importa".

"Hija, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo misma estuve en la misma situación". Norman se sorprendió ante esta revelación, es cierto que él nunca fue detallista o romántico, de hecho, se podía pensar que podía ver su vivo reflejo en la imagen de Ash en su época de juventud.

Los pensamientos cuestionaron el matrimonio del líder de gimnasio, puesto que, no podía comprender porque se casó con Coraline; su bella mujer que encandilaba a cualquier hombre que buscaba belleza como principal atracción de un ente femenino. Sus pensamientos fueron sacados al seguir escuchando lo que dijo su esposa.

"Yo me casé con tu padre por que mostraba aquella determinación en querer proteger a las personas más importantes y también a los Pokémon, anteponiendo su seguridad por el bienestar de los demás, una escaza característica que pocos lo desarrollan".

Con las nuevas palabras de la madre, Norman pudo comprender las razones por los cuales Coraline había acepado su propuesta de matrimonio cuando fue en un campo lleno de Beautifly.

Lo que no podía saber era que Ash abunda de esa cualidad ya que en su pasado había tenido múltiples contactos y brindado de su apoyo, además, tampoco se imaginaria las grandes hazañas que haría por su hija y por los Pokémon en un futuro.

"Hija. Así como tu tienes dudas sobre a quién amar, también ellos pueden sentirse igual y es una decisión que tienes que agilizar porque ellos pueden enamorarse de alguien más. Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te apoyaré".

"Gracias mama". Era lo que respondía May en un tono más aliado y acompañado de un tierno abrazo hacia su madre. Los cielos de Hoenn se despedían de esta escena para luego visitar los cielos de la región de Sinnoh.

En una casa de un pueblo llamado Hojas Gemelas. Se encontraba una situación similar, de una hija y madre dándose un abrazo mientras lentamente se separaban de su abrazo.

"Dawn, si tienes dudas sobre los chicos no dudes en preguntarme a mí". Decía Johanna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su dulce niña, una niña que tenía los ojos húmedos, pero que fueron limpiados con una fina tela y un suave movimiento de esta.

"Gracias mama, pero no te preocupes". Decía la niña mientras miraba a su madre con una débil sonrisa.

"Es cuando más lo hago. Solo te falta aproximadamente un año para que empieces tu viaje y apenas estas sufriendo por un bueno para nada, al menos prométeme que te cuidarás y encontrarás a alguien que te cuide bien y te ame mucho". Eran las palabras de la madre de Dawn a lo cual ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces ambas decidieron seguir su día cada uno por su lado. Johanna estaba realizando las actividades domésticas mientras que Dawn estaba en su cuarto pensando en la plática.

Se asomo por la ventana para ver el colorido cielo azul brillante que acompañaba su día mientras imaginaba las formas de las nubes tornándose a los de un príncipe azul.

Dawn se preguntaba que tipo de persona seria la persona de la que se iba a enamorar, físicamente hablando, puesto que ya tenía determinado lo que buscaría en una persona.

Una persona valiente y fuerte que sea muy experimentado con los Pokémon, bueno, apenas lo había decidió al tener esa terrible experiencia con un chico que le gustaba, pero que el mismo lo había estropeado todo.

"Dawn, el programa sobre concursos Pokémon esta a punto de comenzar". Un grito de advertencia por parte de su madre y un grito de agradecimiento por parte de la hija fueron los que terminaron este día para que luego trascurrieran días, semanas e incluso meses.

Volviendo con Ash y compañía tenemos que Ash ya había participado en la liga de Hoenn y había perdido contra Tyson y su Meowth. Ash y Brock se habían separado de May y su hermano Max para luego ellos mismos tomar caminos distintos en Kanto.

Ash en su travesía había conocido lo que es las batallas de la frontera, así planificando su siguiente viaje por tierras conocidas. En su regreso en casa Ash exclamaba que había llegado a casa y una voz le responde.

"Bienvenido a casa Ash. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?". Decía la persona mientras se desvelaba ante los ojos de Ash quien se quedo impactado ante su visita.

"Que sorpresa Misty". Era la mejor respuesta que pudo dar Ash ya que no sabía cómo responder. Delia junto con Oak también se han unido al momento para darle la bienvenida a Ash.

"Esperaba que me contaras algunas historias de tu viaje en Hoenn Ash". Era la petición que Misty hacia mientras que Delia solo sonrió y le dio una mirado algo picara para Ash a lo cual este entendió el mensaje y se llevó a Misty.

"Si quieres te cuento mientras esperamos a que la comida esta lista". Decía el entrenador del Pikachu mientras tomaba de la mano a la entrenadora de tipo agua y se la llevaba hasta la sala.

"Y bien Ash, ¿Me extrañaste?". Misty inició la conversación con una pregunta que tenía algo de picaría a la vez que se acercaba de manera sensual y hacia contacto que provocaba al entrenador.

"Claro que te extrañe, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo". Era la respuesta que dio mientras intentaba controlarse de sus impulsos como hombre.

"(Mejor amiga, ¿eh?)". Los pensamientos de Misty, así como sus recuerdos que se revolvían conforme al movimiento del agua para dar inicio una escena del pasado.

_Misty había llegado a la casa de Ash y fue atendida por su madre, Delia._

_Lo que Misty nunca llegó a imaginar era que Delia iba a tener una conversación bastante peculiar._

_"Misty. ¿Amas a mi hijo?". El atrevimiento fue tan brusco que sonrojó intensamente a la peli naranja._

_"Que cosas dices señora Ketchum". Decía mientras evitaba el contacto visual y Delia miró aquel acto y pensó que seria mejor entrar en otro tipo de contacto. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho para que Misty escuchara los latidos de su corazón._

_"Sinceramente, no tengo ningún inconveniente que seas tu que cuide de mi hijo, pero también tengo que considerar los sentimientos de mi hijo. Él esta viajando con una chica llamada May y tampoco tengo problema en que ella cuide de él". Delia tomo algo de aire para luego seguir, esperaba respuesta de Misty._

_"…". Misty no pudo hablar a lo cual Delia siguió._

_"De hecho, no me importa cual sea la chica que cuide de mi hijo, pero a ti te daré cierta ventaja para que mi hijo caiga ante tus pies Misty". Decía Delia mientras guiaba la mano de Misty que se encontraba en su pecho y la movió para que esta descubriera sus pechos._

_"¡Señora Ketchum…!". Exclamaba la entrenadora ante el comportamiento, pero fue interrumpida por una explicación._

_"Misty, hay diferentes formas y modos para llegar al corazón de un hombre, así como para el corazón de una mujer. Ambos deben entenderse y coordinarse para poder ganar este loco juego al que todos llamamos amor. Por favor, permíteme enseñarte estos secretos". Delia solo podía ver esos ojos, solo podía ver esa temblorosa boca que demostraba algo de temor ante la idea._

_"Y-yo… M-me disculpo por no responderle. ¡Yo amo a Ash!". Eran las palabras que Misty podía decir con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndolo al aire, con ojos cerrados y rostro ruborizado y, esperando sacarlo de su interior._

_"Ya veo. Bien, primero, debes llamarme Delia y segundo desvísteme". Era la primera indicación que hacía para su aprendiz. Ella siguió la orden hasta poder ver toda la intimidad de la mujer._

_Misty se sorprendió al ver semejante figura, se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a tener tales atributos._

_"Es mi turno, por favor, pon atención en la diferencia". Delia se acerco hacia Misty y desabrocho los botones y en un acto de manoseo-masaje despojó de las prendas superiores de la joven. Algo que impacto era la agilidad, así como el placer del contacto para hacer algo que en primera instancia no causaba algún tipo de placer._

_Delia prosigue con desabrochar los shorts de Misty y estos fueron removidos gracias a movimientos circulares aplicados en la parte trasera la muchacha._

_Delia sentó a Misty cuando sus Shorts llegaron a sus rodillas y Delia entro por aquel espacio que quedaba entre las rodillas con los shorts y la pelvis y uso su boca para despojar aquella prenda interior de la Misty y con el movimiento de retroceder pudo quitar la ropa interior, así como los shorts._

_Misty se quedó fascinada ante aquel acto de maestría en la materia y no pudo evitar avergonzarse de su cuerpo._

_"Misty debes tener la confianza de que tu cuerpo es atractivo, ¿Has pensado en que eso no le importaría a mi hijo? (Puede ser que ninguno me lo haya contado, pero conociendo a mi hijo, puede que ya hayan tenido su primer momento)". Delia no pudo haber acertado con su pensamiento, pero nunca se imagino que iba a ser en un trio con Macey y aparte ambas no eran dotadas del cuerpo a lo que Misty llegó a reflexionar a que Ash no le tomaba importancia._

_"C-creo que no". Decía mientras se sonrojaba mientras pensaba en aquel acto primerizo en sus vidas sexuales._

_"Bien, empecemos por los besos". Misty estaba algo ansiosa, de hecho, ahora que lo menciona, solo tuvo sexo con Ash y Macey, y eso fue por ser metiche._

_No hubo momento para el romance, así que si pudiera mejorar en saber besar sería el punto de inicio para más encuentros y estos sean lo máximo._

El presente vuelve a tomar su lugar una vez que Misty recordó aquella conversación con Delia antes de la llegada de Ash y pensaba ponerlo en práctica. Ella no se esperaba la intromisión del profesor Oak, pero gracias a que Delia la apoyaba, Delia iba a entretener al profesor con platicas del pasado y o platicas sobre cosas de Pokémon.

Con el camino despejado, Misty pensó en tomar la iniciativa con Ash y ella empezó a coquetear.

"Seguro, yo también te extrañe, pero me hubiera gustado que tuvieras recuerdos míos aun más personales". Decía mientras se acurrucaba a lado de Ash

"¿Te refieres a lo que paso con…?".

"Shh. Solo estamos nosotros dos, no hay necesidad de involucrar a una tercera persona, ¿O sí?". Misty había conseguido que Ash se pusiera rojo al poner su dedo en la boca del entrenador, él estaba a punto de caer hasta que se escuchó un claxon. Era el profesor Abedul.

El día termino con más invitados; el profesor Abedul y Max, el hermano de May.

Un nuevo día empezó para la casa Ketchum, pero la única persona que quedaba era Delia quien no podía creer lo que Misty le contó esta mañana.

"(Estuvieron tan cerca)". Decía mientras mostraba los típicos ojos llorosos de anime. Sus pensamientos fueron sacados cuando alguien toco el timbre, Delia fue a revisar.

"Buenos días. Soy yo".

"May que alegría. Pasa por favor".

**Final del episodio 3: Conflictos de una chica indecisa**

* * *

**Comentarios**

Les propongo este trato, bueno, ya ni siquiera es trato por que lo estoy haciendo. Es que este y el anterior no hubo actividad sexual, lo sé, y esto por que en siguiente no solo habrá Misty y May (separados, obviamente) sino que también ya comenzaré con Dawn. Así o más político me pongo que promete y puede ser que no cumpla, nah es broma, pero sí. Voy a estar en paginas para caballeros para obtener material inspirador.

Otra cosa y es que voy a hacer corte, es decir, cuando llegue a los capítulos 5 de mis tres historias voy a hacer un análisis de comparación en el cumplimiento de los objetivos del 2019 y la declaración de los nuevos objetivos 2020. También para cuando llegue ese momento me gustaría escuchar su opinión y critica sobre mi trabajo, exponiendo su experiencia al leer mi trabajo.

Eso fue todo aquí TomasAlpha98.

Cambio y fuera


	5. Capitulo 4: una noche

**Fecha: 25 de septiembre de 2019**

Levanten la mano quien se acordaba que existía este fanfic (Tomas observa telepáticamente). Veo que nadie. Ahora, levanten la mano los que crean que volveré a abandonarlo (Tomas ve telepáticamente a todo el mundo levantar la mano).

Por lo que veo (Mentalmente), están imaginando que me avientan tomates. La mejor bienvenida, solo espero que no se enojen si les digo que volveré a abandonarlo, pero miren el lado bueno, subí videos que me cubrirán hasta el año 2025.

* * *

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro.**

**Episodio 5: Una noche, eso es lo que te pido.**

Los rayos de sol cubrían el techo de la casa de los Ketchum, el tiempo corría lentamente entre las miradas que se hacían la madre y la amiga de Ash.

"¿Entonces, se fueron hacia el laboratorio de Oak?". Preguntaba la muchacha del pañuelo rojo mientras sorbia algo de té.

"Si". Respondía Delia mientras sus ojos inspeccionaba la figura de la jovencita dichos ojos examinaba a detalle cada parte de su cuerpo. Esos cristales oculares contemplaban con fascinación el mayor atributo de la muchacha.

Delia no podía ignorar esas monstruosidades que May había conseguido desarrollar a su temprana edad. La madre tuvo algo de envidia, puesto que, ella no había conseguido esa medida si no hasta cumplir entre los 16-17 años.

_"Ash. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir al tocar los pechos de tu mama de esa manera? No es nada excitante apretar los senos de manera brusca y sin saber por dónde comenzar". Decía Delia mientras guiaba con sus manos las manos de su hijo. "Hazlo de esta manera; Suave y delicadamente"._

_"Lo siento mama, es solo que… No puedo evitar, es como si… me volvieran loco". Ash no dejaba de mirar aquel busto que su madre poseía, nunca se imaginó que aquellas armas sexuales que de niño solo se limitaba a succionar leche materna volvería a tocarlas de una manera más erótica._

"(Si con mis tetas no se podía contener, entonces, no me imagino que haría contigo, May)". Pensaba Delia mientras intentaba estimar el tamaño para cuando ella cumpliera 16. "(Creo que serias follada sin piedad)".

"Entiendo". Habló la muchacha. "Así que también iré a ese lugar". May posaba la tasa en la mesa, pero fue detenida por el llamado de la mujer madura.

"Espera May, necesito tu ayuda".

May veía con detalle la expresión del rostro de la ama de casa para luego acceder. En el laboratorio de Oak, algunas conversaciones sonaban por el lugar con algunas risas y festejos como acompañantes.

A simple vista, se podía ver que era un evento de convivencia social, pero hubo una persona que tenía en su mente llevarlo algo más allá. Misty quería llevarse a Ash a la ciudad con el propósito de cumplir una fantasía sexual.

_"Dime Misty. ¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche sexual? ¿Alguna practica sexual que te volvería una perra adicta?". Preguntaba la señora Ketchum mientras dirigía su mirada a la cara de la entrenadora de Pokémon tipo agua y vio que la cara se puso de color de los Pokémon tipo fuego._

_"B-bue-no… Y-yo s-siempre quise h-ha-hacerlo a es-escondidas de u-un lugar concurrido". Tartamudeaba mientras ella imaginaba siendo profanada en diversos lugares donde la gente transitaba, pero nunca fueron atrapados en público._

_"El riesgo de ser descubiertos, de correr peligro, la adrenalina, la intensificación crece. Sé de lo que hablas, así que, mientras vas con mi hijo al laboratorio llévatelo a la ciudad y cumple tu deseo". _

Los recuerdos cesaron cuando Ash entabló una conversación con la chica de cabello corto. Ahí se presentó la oportunidad.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la ciudad? Necesito comprar algunos suministros para el gimnasio". La chica esperó su respuesta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando el entrenador asintió. Solo faltaba encontrar un buen lugar, el cual, ya estaba planeado; El centro comercial.

Aunque los dos estaban cansados por el viaje, el esfuerzo dio sus frutos y se hallaban en su lugar de destino. En el centro comercial, Misty vio y se llevó a Ash a las puertas exclusivas para una ruta de evacuación, evidentemente, nadie pensaría en pasarse por ahí.

"Pensaba que íbamos de compras". Dijo Ash extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

"Claro, después de arreglar cuentas pendientes contigo": Al terminar la frase, Misty abrió las puertas para luego llevarse a Ash a lo oscurito. Misty puso en contra la pared a Ash, y éste lanzó un grito de dolor leve.

"Shhh. ¿Quieres que nos atrapen? Yo no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa esta vez como lo fue en tu casa". Misty se centraba en el cierre del pantalón del chico, lentamente va sacando el instrumento para luego darle una estimulación para que despertara su poder.

"Misty no ¡Ah!". Exclamó cuando sintió humedad en su miembro y la mencionada respondió entre pequeños cortes.

"Tonto… *glup* si haces ruido… *glup* nos descubrirán". Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y hablar con normalidad. "No pienso tolerar que nos interrumpan visitas inesperadas, así que, practiquemos para hacerlo donde sea y a la hora que sea".

Volvió a usar su boca para darle la lavada a la paleta de Ash, pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que unos ojos recorrían la escena. Era May que se había percatado del sonido previó originado por Ash.

En unos momentos anteriores, May había llegado al centro comercial junto con Delia y ésta le dijo que tenía que conseguir ropa especial.

La sorpresa impactó a la joven cuando la mujer madura dijo que compraría lencería, la revelación incomodó a la jovencita a lo cual Delia comprendió y dejó que May diera un paseo por el centro y que se reencontrarían en el área de comida.

Durante su paseo, May escuchó un sonido proveniente de las puertas de la salida de emergencia y quiso averiguar si no era alguien que se lastimó. Ella desearía no haber sido chismosa.

May se retiró del lugar sin ser atrapada por ellos. En su camino al área de comida rápida, May trataba de asimilar lo que presenció.

"(No cabía duda. ¡Era Ash! ¡TENIENDO SEXO!)". May no podía comprender esos sentimientos que la poseían, por una parte, sintió tristeza y desdicha, pero por otro lado sentía furia e incluso algo de celos, no entendía por qué le afectaba eso.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo actuar, ni sabía si se lo debía decir a Delia… May se sobresaltó cuando recordó que tenía que reunirse con Delia, y, por ende, tener que hablar con la madre del chico que vio teniendo sexo recientemente.

Evadiendo personas entre la multitud para abrirse paso, May pudo ver un local de lencería y a través de los cristales pudo observar una cara familiar, pero algo llamó más su atención.

Una sexy lencería tipo body de encaje blanco de una sola pieza con una transparencia hacia el cuerpo de la usuaria, esas finas costuras de figuras que representan la pureza y comodidad de una ropa interior erótica.

"(E-esto se v-ve muy maduro y-y-y muy grande para mi)". La tonalidad rojiza pintó la cara de la muchacha y aumentaría su intensidad al imaginar como ella se vería con esa ropa puesta.

Tanto fue la vergüenza que no notó que la persona que reconoció salió del lugar y la vio en las vitrinas.

"Si quieres, yo puedo comprártela". La mujer quien poseía unas bolsas de compra alertó a la joven causándole un estado de sorpresa y sacándola de su pervertida imaginación.

"¡N-NO ES L-LO QUE PIENSA!". Exclamó y pronto se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió a su estado de avergonzada. "¿Puedo preguntarle algo?".

"Claro, pero primero vamos al área de comida que me ha dado hambre digna a la de un Snorlax".

Mientras ellas se dirigían al área de comida algo más pasaba y no, no era algo entre Ash y Misty. Era en otro lugar, en el pueblo de hojas gemelas para ser exactos, Una chica de cabello azul se encontraba dentro de su baño frente a su espejo.

El cristal reflejaba al rostro de la joven y también, revelaba que su torso estaba descubierto, sus pechos estaban siendo expuestos ante el vidrio.

"¿Por qué mi cuerpo tiene calor?". Era un misterio que le causaba curiosidad, no podía comprender estas reacciones hormonales de su cuerpo. Tenía esa inocencia sobre las reacciones sexuales de una excitación.

Intentó calmar a su cuerpo dando un suave masaje a sus pezones que poco a poco iban endureciéndose. La inexperiencia no le bastó, ella no podía calmar ese suave ardor.

Sus manos abandonaron las pequeñas tetas para empezar a saborear otras partes superiores del cuerpo; El abdomen, los brazos, etcétera. Recorría con sus manos como dando la impresión si fuera deseada por alguien. Alguien que navegara por el mapa corporal en busca de un tesoro.

Lo que le quedaba de ropa le incomodaba, puesto que todavía llevaba su falda y, por ende, su ropa interior. Sus intenciones fueron detenidas a la par que empezaba a bajar su falda cuando un sonido la alertó; era su madre quien le avisaba que había llegado a su casa.

Rápidamente se subió la falda, se la acomodo como tenía que estar, se vistió velozmente la parte superior de su cuerpo y se secó unas pequeñas gotas de sudoración más algo de perfume y desodorante para disimularlo.

Por una parte, agradecía que eso terminara por que tenía esa inseguridad y miedo de causar una lesión en ella misma. Como sea, ella tenía que esperar para averiguar más sobre el tema.

Regresando con May y Delia, ellas se encontraban comiendo en el área de comida. Delia quien estaba disfrutando de su plato, vio que May solo se limitaba a ver el suyo.

"Dime querida, ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?": En un golpe para romper el hielo, logró que May le prestara su atención.

"B-bueno, s-solo m-me p-preguntaba la razón… ¿Por qué compra ese tipo de ropas?". Al inicio May tartamudeaba, pero la pregunta la formuló tan rápidamente que incluso no se podía entender entre el ruido de la multitud.

"Creo que diría por las mismas razones por las cuales las chicas compran ropa, pero ciertamente, hay diferencias".

"¿…? ¿Puede explicarse?". May no pudo entender su explicación por lo que pidió una aclaración.

"Todo depende de la ocasión, si es para una fiesta, elijo una ropa para el evento y también que me hagan lucir bonita y que me guste no solo en apariencia, sino que también me hagan sentir cómoda y relajada".

"Puedo entender de que le haya gustado ese tipo de ropa, pero ¿A qué situación se refiere?". May formulo una buena pregunta.

"May, la respuesta puede sonarte algo vergonzosa y lo es, pero es algo que entenderás con el paso del tiempo y después de todo, estas madurando a tu ritmo. Cuando conocí al padre de Ash no la tuve fácil, así que empecé a usar este tipo de ropas para encandilarlo y bueno, desarrolle cierta costumbre por usarla como ropa de noche ya sea para dormir o para impresionar a un hombre".

La respuesta hizo que May recordara esa imagen de Ash…

"Cuidado May". Advertía la madre cuando vio que May se sobresaltó en la mesa golpeándose con la misma y moviendo los platos.

"Lo siento". Se disculpo por su reacción.

"Descuida. Como dije, es incómodo, pero los padres tienen que entender que sus hijos se están haciendo adultos y, por ende, van explorando este tipo de temas. No tengas vergüenza, solo ten confianza en preguntarme cuando lo necesites".

May reflexionó las palabras de la mujer. Las personas eligen la ropa que más les gusta, pero también tiene que llamar la atención de otras personas y no solo eso, tiene que ser una situación especial.

"Es hora de irnos, así que pedimos que nos preparen la comida para llevar…". Delia sugerir la idea cuando veía que May se quedaba estática, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por ella dando una situación inesperada y ahora es May quien la detiene.

"Delia, necesito su ayuda".

En el laboratorio de Oak, los jóvenes ya habían regresado de su viaje al centro comercial.

"Veo que ya regresaron". Decía el profesor Oak cuando vio entrar a Misty y Ash con lo que habían comprado.

"Perdón por la tardanza, es que había mucha fila". Ash se excusó, pero no importaba.

"Descuida Ash, por cierto, Misty voy a una conferencia por ciudad celeste ¿Te doy un aventón?".

"Claro, así sería más fácil llevar esto que llevo". Decía mientras señalaba sus bolsas de compra.

"Y tu Ash, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Iremos tan rápido como un Electrode pañuelo elegido".

"Me parece bien". Aceptaba Ash y así fue como los tres se subieron al automóvil del profesor Oak. El sol ya estaba ocultándose durante el camino y la luna lo suplantó cuando Oak llegó a la casa de Ash para que este se bajara, un último adiós se escuchó en el aire.

Ash se disponía a entrar y para darse cuenta de que no había nadie, ni siquiera su madre.

"(Que extraño. Al parecer estaré solo)". Concluía mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un aperitivo. Una nota en el refrigerador fue lo que llamo su atención. La nota decía: "Ash, ven a tu habitación. Necesito hablar contigo".

La nota no tenía firma, pero Ash supuso de que se trataba de su madre, así que le hizo caso la nota y se fue directo a su habitación.

Sube las escaleras imaginado las posibles cosas que podrían pasar, el hecho de como su madre lo va a recibir, el hecho de imaginar cosas pervertidas hizo que su miembro ganara erección.

La tensión del momento lo estaba matando, su polla reclamaba algo en donde penetrar sin piedad ni misericordia. Toca el plomo de la puerta, lo gira para ingresar a una habitación en total oscuridad.

"Te estaba esperando". Dijo una voz femenina con tonalidad lo suficientemente débil como para que Ash no reconociera de inmediato a la persona.

El joven iba encender la luz para mirar mejor a la persona que tenía en frente, pero un chasquido de dedos de la mujer fue lo que interceptó la acción y dicho chasquido provocó que lamparás especiales se encendieran con un tono pobre de luminosidad, sin embargo, era lo suficiente para la visibilidad del rostro de la mujer o mejor dicho de su amiga; May.

Ash se sorprendió al descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa persona, pero lo que llamó más su atención era que ella estaba cubierta de unas sabanas. La escaza iluminación hacía imposible reconocer lo que ocultaba debajo de la sabana. Poco a poco May se acercaba en cortos pasos hacia Ash y en un tono algo sumiso como débil pronunció.

"¿Recuerdas aquella promesa que me hiciste…?". Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Su rostro denotaba rubor y una mirada de inocencia como preocupada se formaba al ritmo de la pregunta.

"¿Cuál? ¿La promesa del incidente?". May solo pudo asentir.

"A cambio de que me dejará curar tu harías lo que yo te pidiera, ¿Cierto?".

"Ya recuerdo, y ahora que lo mencionas, nunca me pediste eso".

"Es por qué no sabía que pedirte, pero… Ahora lo sé". Acto seguido, May se descubrió completamente para mostrar que llevaba un traje de lencería muy seductor.

Era el mismo tipo de traje que había contemplado en el local, pero era una talla más adecuada para la usuaria. El traje mostraba en su transparencia ligeramente los pechos de May, el encaje recorría sensualmente las curvas del cuerpo de la muchacha hasta llegar a su cadera donde la parte inferior era una especie de tanga traslúcida donde se podía ver el paraíso.

"Quiero que cumplas con lo que quiero". Pidió bruscamente May con mayor rubor y una mirada penetrante la cual Ash pudo ver el brillo, esa concentración y determinación.

Ash trago saliva y miró con detenimiento el cuerpo de su amiga para luego decirle.

"¿Cuál es tu primer orden?". Preguntó adoptando un papel de sumiso, puesto que él era el que tenía que cumplir con los antojos de May.

"Lo primero es que lo quiero ver". Decía May apuntando a la entrepierna del entrenador. "Enseñamela".

"Está bien, pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos". Pedía el entrenador y la chica obedeció.

"Se suponía que era yo quien pedía y tú el que lo hiciera". Se río la joven de la ironía y una risita obtuvo como respuesta.

"Solo estoy preparando algo especial, ahora si dame tu mano". Ash guio a May a su cama y la sentó para luego apartarse y dio la señal a la jovencita que abriera los ojos y a la vez Ash preparo un reproductor.

Era la canción de la bomba de azul lo que se escuchaba.

Ash se movía al ritmo de la música para desabrocharse lentamente y al compás de la canción. Meneando la cadera y darse una media vuelta para que su trasero sea visto por May.

Ash bajo el pantalón un poco para que su bóxer sea visible a la vez que movía su cadera de adelante para atrás.

May no podía verse más roja y no dudo en gritar suavemente.

"¡La camisa! ¡La camisa! ¡La camisa!".

Ash termino de quitarse los pantalones y en una ágil maniobra se quitó la prenda que su amiga pedía y se la lanzó a ella a lo cual ella atrapo gritando de la emoción por tener la camisa en sus manos.

Llega la parte donde Ash se agacha conforme a la letra de la canción para luego subir. En la estrofa consecuente a la parte anterior, Ash se sube enfrente de May donde hace que su entrepierna quede enfrente del rostro de la mujer y empieza a menearlo al ritmo de la canción.

May no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y pudo notar que las manos del entrenador las movía de tal manera para que ella también se moviera al ritmo de la canción.

Ash se baja de la cama para luego deshacerse entre movimientos la última prenda y al igual que la camisa también fue entregada a la mujer y ésta no quiso quedarse para atrás. Así que se levantó mientras bailaba y posaba sus manos en los tirantes para luego aflojarlos y bajarlos hasta el suelo.

May se descubrió hasta la mitad dejando ver sus hermosos pechos y procedió a agacharse según la indicación de la canción y subir con movimientos sensuales que harían que sus tetas rebotaran y cuando se bajó por segunda vez lo hacia al mismo tiempo que bajaba por completo su traje erótico para luego ponerse de pie sin nada de ropa.

"Eso fue divertido". Decía May ganando algo de confianza ante la situación.

"Si lo fue, pero ahora debo continuar con las peticiones de mi lady". Ash respondió de manera juguetona.

"Ash, Quiero experimentarlo…". Pronunció la entrenadora dando algo de tiempo para luego continuar. "Quiero sentir cuando te hacen el amor, solo quiero sentirlo si eres tu con quien lo hago".

El tiempo se detuvo, Ash se quedo como de piedra. Sinceramente esto era repentino para él, solo pensó de que se trataba de un juego erótico, pero May quería sobrepasar ese limite y llevarlo aún más lejos.

"May, toma mi mano y me encargare del resto". Extendió su mano para darle la invitación, esperando su respuesta. May aceptó y entonces Ash la guio nuevamente a la cama para luego acostarla gentilmente boca arriba.

Ash puso encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos y luego en un ligero movimiento la besó. El beso duro unos buenos minutos para luego separarse para tomar aire, aunque era tanta su impaciencia que volvieron a juntar sus labios sin siquiera reponer el oxígeno. Repitieron la secuencia y eso hizo que los besos se hicieran cortos, pero apasionados.

Ash tomaba las muñecas de su amiga para ponerlas más arriba de su cabeza, no quería que May opusiera resistencia cuando él pasara de besar los labios a besar su cuello.

Gemidos aumentaron su intensidad a medida que Ash dejaba chupetones. Bajaba lentamente por el cuerpo, besando la clavícula y omitió las partes jugosas, siguió dando besos por el abdomen hasta llegar a la pelvis y es cuando Ash encontró la cueva húmeda del placer.

Empezó por recorrer con su lengua el contorno de sus labios vaginales y luego introduce su lengua un poco adentro para luego retirarlo. Después Ash mete a fondo su lengua y empieza a realizar ciertos movimientos, por ejemplo, arriba y abajo, de un lado al otro y antes de retirar su lengua, la apretaba en algún punto y aguantaba lo más que se podía.

May por su parte gozaba de esto y soltaba gemidos y empezaba a excitarse. Su cuerpo era un principal delator de ese hecho; los pezones se endurecían, el aroma corporal de May había cambiado, su clítoris había aumentado de tamaño y comenzaba la lubricación.

Era la señal para que Ash cambiara de estrategia y usara sus dedos para el trabajo. Su intención era observar que tipo de rección tiene el cuerpo de May y si era una chica de multiorgásmica.

_"Ash. En algunas ocasiones de mi vida tuve que fingir un orgasmo"._

Las palabras de su madre resonaban en la mente del entrenador mientras movía sus dedos lentamente de abajo hacia arriba y aumentaba el ritmo conforme sentía el calor de May.

_"Me alegra decirte que nunca tuve que fingir uno contigo. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas causar el orgasmo a otras mujeres. Ellas tienen una forma diferente de lograrlo, así que, tu labor será descubrirlo en el momento"._

"¡A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Una chica sudorosa respirando pesadamente con la boca, el calor de su cuerpo era intenso y un líquido que cubrió la mano de Ash cuando sacó su mano de la vagina de su compañera para luego mirar su rostro. Un rostro muy rojizo y apenas podía abrir los ojos ya que el sudor le molestaba la vista.

"May no lo puedo evitar. Tus tetas me vuelven loco ya que son como un par de helados con su cerecita roja, solo les falta su banana Split". Decía mientras colocaba encima de ella y frotaba su polla entre los pechos de la muchacha.

"No hables de bananas Split que se me hace agua a la boca". Decía May mientras lamia sus labios muy sensualmente.

"Bueno pues espero que tengas hambre". Ash se apartó de May para que ella se levantara de la cama y se arrodillara enfrente de Ash.

"¿Mis tetas consiguieron esto?". Decía mientras inspeccionaba el tamaño del amigo de Ash. "Supongo que debo agradecerles".

May comenzó con la punta y usaba su lengua para dar lamidas. A pesar de que Ash no lo sabía, May recordaba la ocasión en donde los espió.

"(¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?)". Eran sus pensamientos mientras ella se veía reflejada con aquella otra chica de cabello naranja. "(No. Solo le estoy lamiendo la polla mientras que esa zorra se la devoraba)".

May empezaba a tragársela y eso le causó gran excitación para Ash, pero debido a su escaza inexperiencia tosía o se ahogaba con facilidad.

"May no te sobre esfuerces". Advertía Ash, pero fue ignorado.

"No voy a perder Ash, así que, prepárate para quedar seco por que no dejaré que nada se me escape".

Tan pronto como May dejo de hablar, ella empezó a succionar con más velocidad y mejor habilidad, usando su lengua para enrollarla con el pene de Ash. Entendió que tenia que usar sus manos para hacer una felación y así conseguir más rápido su preciado semen.

Sintió una sensación que venia del tubo y supo que era el momento de la verdad, le demostraría a Ash que seria mejor que esa chica.

Ash se vino dentro de la boca de May y esta al terminar solo pudo despegarse lentamente de la verga del entrenador y luego abrió la boca y sacó su lengua.

"¿Lo ves? Pude hacerlo". May mostró una gran sonrisa de gran satisfacción y felicidad.

"Si. Lo hiciste". Decía Ash mientras se sentaba en su cama. "Te has ganado un premio ¿Culo o coño?". Finalizaba mientras sujetaba su polla.

"Difícil decisión, supongo que elegiré mi pobre coñito". Respondió mientras llevaba su mano a la zona escogida y vio que Ash le daba la indicación de acercarse a él.

"Pero primero, un pequeño masaje a esos tremendos senos". Decía Ash mientras que May se sentaba entre las piernas de él y Ash la enrollaba desde atrás acariciando gentilmente esas mamas.

Ash comenzó por los laterales dando pequeños movimientos circulares, levantaba desde la parte inferior del busto para luego bajarlo lentamente.

Ash usaría las yemas de sus dedos para hacer una presión suave y mover lentamente sus manos. Pronto usaría sus pulgares para encargarse de los pezones como si unas palancas de joystick se tratasen. A veces frotaba los senos entre ellos mismos.

Llegaría el momento en acostar nuevamente a May para darle una ultima lamida a esas areolas y succionar un poco de esas puntas.

"Mi polla ya esta lista para la acción". Decía Ash mientras se acomodaba para profanar la intimidad de su amiga.

"Yo también estoy lista, pero hazlo despacio". May pidió algo de gentileza y Ash se la iba a dar.

Lo metió poco a poco hasta tocar fondo, tenia que estar pendiente de la situación de May por que se supone que esto debe traer placer y ocio, no dolor y disgusto.

Ash comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos y suaves, el coño tenia que acostumbrarse a la sensación. Para May, cuando sentía que la polla de su amigo la estaba partiendo no podía gritar de dolor, aunque quisiera, y eso que Ash se la estaba metiendo despacio. Pronto ese dolor iba transformándose en un sentimiento placentero.

"May la voy a sacar". Decía Ash al observar el rostro que denotaba dolor en su amigo.

"No Ash, tengo que adaptarme. Solo eso". May aferraba a Ash usando sus piernas, no quería que él se escapara. "No dejare que te libres de esto". Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Bien, empezaré a moverme, avísame si quieres que pare". Ash comenzó a moverse lentamente, metiendo y sacando su polla.

May no reaccionaba bien ante los movimientos por el dolor que sentía, pero el ritmo con el que se aceleraba su corazón, sus latidos que ella misma podría escuchar, la sangre que corría frenéticamente empezaba a surtir efecto en ella.

"Rápido". Dijo débilmente.

"¿…?". Ash no la entendió.

"Dije que más rápido". Suplicaba May a lo cual Ash le hizo caso y empezaba aumentar la velocidad.

"¡Oh si! ¡Que rico!".

"¡¿Te gusta!?".

"¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Mas rápido!".

"¡¿Quieres más?!".

"Ah, oh si, dame más, más duro joder, delicioso, ¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte!". Las palabras de May aumentaban con intensidad conforme al ritmo.

Besos y placer, acaricias y placer, penetración y placer. Ellos serían la definición perfecta de pasión y placer. Pareciera que esa noche era interminable, pero todo llego a su fin con una eyaculación.

Ambos permanecieron al lado del otro. No se querían separar, pero tenían que hacerlo. Se vistieron con sus ropas habituales, arreglaron la habitación y todo quedo tal como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Delia llego a la casa con comida para llevar y pidió que todos bajaran para cenar. Cuando May y Ash estuvieron en la mesa, Delia aprovechó para subir las escaleras y entrar discretamente en la habitación de su hijo.

Todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir. May se quedó en una habitación especial para huéspedes y, evidentemente, Ash en su habitación.

Cuando todos empezaron a dormirse, Delia bajó a la sala con una bolsa negra, ella tenia puesta su nueva lencería que acababa de comprar y cuando llegó a la televisión, se dispuso a sacar el contenido de la bolsa.

Resulta que se trataba de una cinta de video, la cual, ella introdujo en su reproductor, después, sacó un vibrador el cual no hacía nada de ruido.

En la pantalla se podía observar que era May y Ash haciéndolo, al parecer, Delia ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y colocó una cámara en un buen Angulo de visión.

_"Necesito su ayuda". Era la petición de la joven._

_"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?". Respondía amablemente la madre._

_"No le importaría comprarme ese atuendo, la verdad, quisiera probarlo al menos una vez"._

_"¿Tienes alguien en mente?". La pregunta incomodó a la castaña la cual negó rotundamente. "(Veremos si eso es cierto)"._

_Ambas llegaron a la casa después de volver a pasar por el local y por pura coincidencia Delia recordó que había olvidado comprar algo._

_"May, tengo que volver que se me olvido comprar algo. Puede que me tarde, así que traeré algo de comer y mientras pueden buscar algo con que entretenerse en lo que yo llego". La excusa le salió a la perfección._

"(May, "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". Tienes que esforzarte más si quieres pasarte de lista conmigo, pero no puedo negar que me puedes dar un buen espectáculo con mi hijo)".

Delia empezaba a excitarse conforme pasaba el video, no podía evitar sentir envidia por May ya que lo hizo muy bien en su primera vez. Después recordó a Misty.

"(Misty… y May… ¿Quién se quedará con mi hijo? No. Definitivamente no la tendrán fácil, conociendo la actitud y personalidad de mi Ash no cabrá dudas en que él seguirá viajando y conocerá a más chicas que si logran encariñarse con él se convertirán en más rivales del amor. No es de esperarse, después de todo, mi Ash es especial y pronto lo descubrirán. Sea quien sea, por favor, cuiden bien de él)".

**Final del episodio 5: Una noche, eso es lo que te pido.**

* * *

**Fecha de conclusión: 28 de Septiembre de 2019**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 4 de enero de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 9 de enero de 2020**

* * *

Nunca pensé haber llegado a la mitad de la historia. Ya que tengo planearla acabarla como por el capítulo 10 o 12 aproximadamente. Puede que haga cambios y dure más o puede que dure menos, ¿Quién sabrá?

* * *

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro.**

**Episodio 6: Una novata muy motivada.**

Dawn era una precandidata a ser una coordinadora Pokémon e iba a dar el primer paso que tiene que dar un entrenador para comenzar con su viaje; Escoger su primer Pokémon.

Por una serie de circunstancias ella había escogido a Piplup, Pokémon tipo agua, quien sería su compañero de aventuras. Un día ellos dos se encontraron a un Pikachu y Dawn quiso atraparlo.

El intento le costó su bicicleta y un anti paralizador. Ella tuvo un encuentro con un grupo criminal que se hacía llamar el 'Equipo Rocket'.

Después de enterarse y decidir regresar el Pokémon a su respectivo entrenador Dawn conocería a Ash y a Brock.

Para su primera impresión de Ash era que sería amable, pero bruto en algunos momentos, pero cuando se trataba de los momentos más serios él le demostraba cualidades que harían que ella lo viera como un ser respetable como el momento en donde él se arriesgaba para rescatar a su Pikachu.

Dawn admiraba tanto a Ash que él fue su inspiración para seguir adelante, lo tomó de ejemplo y agradecía ello y por ello, ella decidió vestirse de porrista para animarlo.

Había momentos en donde Ash era egoísta al solo enfocarse en su entrenamiento para convertirse en maestro Pokémon. Pero cuando esa meta no estaba en su mente era el momento idóneo para pedirle su ayuda puesto que él le daría su total apoyo.

Días pasaban y Dawn construía una buena imagen de Ash, pero lo que no sabía es que Ash ocultaba unos secretillos y era que de vez en cuando él se quedaba despierto para contemplar algunas fotos sensuales y provocativas de May, antigua compañera de Ash, quien decidió tomarse dichas fotos para asegurar a Ash por un tiempo hasta que ella regresara por él.

May conocía de la actividad sexual de Ash puesto que ella lo descubrió en el acto y por esa razón era mejor recordarle continuamente a Ash sobre su existencia inmortalizándola en imágenes alimentado el ímpetu del joven.

Dawn no lo sabía y tal vez no lo reconocería, pero ella estaba empezando a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos hacia al entrenador y eso se mostraba cuando había peligro y ella se ponía detrás de Ash pensando que él le daría protección.

Otros hábitos que denotaban sentimientos implícitos en su actuar era que siempre estaba a su lado como si no quisiera estar lejos de él y de vez en cuando ella jugaba con Ash.

Ash y Dawn fueron los mejores amigos y eso significaría todo su viaje juntos sin excluir a Brock quien también los acompañaba, pero debido algunos problemas con el gimnasio de roca de la ciudad de origen del moreno, él tuvo que dejarlos para que ellos siguieran su recorrido por toda Sinnoh.

Su relación sería más fuerte cuando Dawn sería raptada por el equipo Rocket y Ash iría en su rescate y frustrando los planes de la organización. Dawn seria rescatada por su salvador.

En un punto de su viaje Dawn conocería a personas que le harían reflexionar sobre su relación con Ash.

Primero fue Lyra quien le preguntaba si había algo entre ella y Ash. Dawn negaba rotundamente, pero Lyra no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones sobre ser la novia de Ash, pero Lyra decidió apostarle a Khoury por que comprendió que Dawn si quería a Ash, pero que era tan terca para aceptarlo.

Salvia era una chica con una increíble similitud con ella, pero su personalidad bondadosa, sus buenos modales y sus finos encantos hizo que Ash le cayera bien y ganará mayor cercanía con él. A Dawn no le gustaba la idea de que Salvia fuera tan pegada a Ash, pero algo más invadía su mente al ver que era como si fuera ella la que estaba actuando cariñosa con el entrenador del Pikachu.

Eso se hizo evidente cuando ellas cambiaron atuendos solo para entrar en los zapatos de la otra, no obstante, jugó más a favor de Salvia que para Dawn ya que la princesa no solo pudo cumplir su sueño de ser coordinadora por una vez, sino que también pudo fingir ser la amiga de Ash y estar cerca de él.

La situación de Dawn llegaría a un punto crítico cuando ella y Ash llegarían al puerto de Lago Valor porque Ash quería esperar la llegada de alguien especial.

Ambos llegaron al lugar de encuentro ahora solo faltaría esperar su llegada. Dawn y Ash esperaron sentados en una banca que estaba enfrente de una fuente.

"Oye Ash, ¿A quién esperamos?". Preguntaba Dawn rompiendo el hielo.

"Su nombre es May y fue una compañera y amiga con quien viajé por Hoenn y Kanto". Él contaba de manera general su relación con May, aunque no le dijo todo.

Mientras Ash hablaba de May, Dawn quería hacer más preguntas y saber más respuestas. Dawn no sabía por qué interrogaba a Ash, él tiene su vida y puede conocer a quien le dé la gana. Pero por que le importaba esa tal 'May'-

"Y ambos nos parecemos cuando se trata de comida". Ash se reía de su comentario y Dawn solo le prestaba atención. A pesar de que ellos no estaban conscientes del lenguaje corporal, ellos no se daban cuenta que sus cuerpos se miraban de frente y los dos conectaban sus miradas.

Para alguien que pasase por la escena podría interpretarlo como una cita ya que incluía una fuente, una plática de pareja y su lenguaje corporal denotaba atracción física.

Poco tiempo faltaría para la llegada de May y Dawn tenía que averiguar más cosas, ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? ¿Podría hacer algo? ¿Hacer qué? Preguntas y preguntas seguían invadiendo fervientemente a la chica de cabello azul.

Finalmente, May había arribado y se encontró con Ash y su compañera de viaje actual.

"¡Ash!". Era la expresión de la coordinadora y corrió a abrazarlo después ella se dirigió a Dawn.

"Soy May. Un gusto en conocerte". Saludaba con un gentil gesto y Dawn solo pudo dar su mejor cara.

"Mi nombre es Dawn y el placer es mío". Dijo mientras correspondía el saludo de la castaña. Puede que Ash no lo haya notado, pero aquel apretón de manos había trasmitido rivalidad entre ellas.

"Dawn, May es una coordinadora al igual que tu". Mencionaba Ash aun generando mayor competencia entre ellas.

"Que interesante. Supongo que en un futuro disputaremos un posible combate". Dijo Dawn mientras soltaba el saludo.

"Si y que gane la mejor". Respondía con la misma actitud desafiante May, pero no solo haciendo referencia a los concursos. "Tengo hambre Ash. ¿Puedes traerme algo de comer? Mientras voy a conocer mejor a Dawn".

La proposición era natural y Ash lo tomó como algo normal y ¿Cómo podía decir que no? May significaba mucho para él y no podía negarle un favor tan simple. Él acepto dejando solas a ellas dos.

"Voy por algo. Cuiden mis cosas". Decía mientras les confiaba su mochila no sin antes sacar dinero suficiente.

Un silencio incomodo abundaba en el ambiente. Dawn sentía algo de nervios hacia la castaña.

"Bien Dawn, ¿Has hecho algo con mi Ash?". Una pregunta directa y fuerte surgió de los labios de la castaña. La chica de cabello azul no supo a lo que se refería.

"¿De que estas hablando?". Preguntó con ingenuidad y permaneciendo con su sed de preguntas.

"Ash es alguien genial, sabe como complacer a las damas, ¿No lo has experimentado?". May intentaba sacar algo con este tipo de conversación.

"Es alguien tosco y testarudo, pero tengo que admitir que su actitud y su forma de enfrentar los problemas son respetables". Respondió Dawn con la sinceridad que su corazón dictaba.

"Lo mismo pienso, pero eso es solo el comienzo, aún falta la parte interesante".

"¿Parte interesante?".

"¿Aun no lo han hecho?".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Pronto lo averiguarás". May estaba buscando algo en la mochila del entrenador que previamente les había confiado.

"¿Por qué revisas sus cosas?". Dawn se sorprendió por aquel acto de atrevimiento y descaro de la amiga de Ash.

"Tranquila, solo confía en mi". Decía mientras sacaba el botín de la mochila. "Además, esto era mío".

Decía mientras sacaba sus fotos que eran un obsequio para Ash. Dawn se ruborizo ante ver esas imágenes pervertidas.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!". Dawn intentaba taparse los ojos y su rojo aumentaba mucho más con las pinturas.

"Solo es un recordatorio para Ash para que recuerde quien es la mejor para él y por lo que veo, parece que ha funcionado": May se sentía victoriosa al ver que Ash no le ha puesto ningún ojo a otra chica inclusive a la compañera de turno.

Para May esto significaba mucho ya que ella pudo haber rellenado el hueco que dejó Misty en Ash y fue ella capaz de llenarlo y nunca permitió que ese hoyo se vaciara.

_"May, se dice que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale. ¿Por qué esta el dicho?". Decía una hermosa mujer cuyo nombre era Delia quien revisaba unas prendas finas y provocativas._

_"¿Por qué se valdrá de todo tipo de estrategias?". Respondía May dudando algo de su respuesta al hacerla en forma de pregunta._

_"En parte tienes razón, pero la guerra es una conquista de tierras mientras en el amor es una conquista de corazones, pero solo uno puede ser el dueño"._

_Las lecciones de la madre de Ash hicieron comprender mejor a la coordinadora de Hoenn lo que hay que hacer a partir de ahora"._

"¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto?". Preguntaba Dawn sacando del pasado de la castaña.

"(En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale… pero yo…) Solo quiero darte un mensaje. No tienes que contenerte, si quieres cazar a mi Ash. Siéntete con la libertad puesto que si lo consigues habrás ganado la batalla". Decía May mientras se acercaba al oído de la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

"Pero yo ganaré la guerra". Dijo en susurro mientras le daba un soplido en la oreja y se apartaba dando una gran sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos demostrando la gran confianza que tenía en ella misma.

Este acto hizo que Dawn sintiera algo de inferioridad ante May, pero tenia que decirle algo. Que no sentía nada por Ash.

"E-este May yo…". Dawn iba a aclarar las cosas, pero fue interrumpida por May al anticiparse a la chica.

"¿No quieres nada con Ash? Eso quisiste decir". May vio como Dawn asintió con la cabeza. "¿Entonces quieres algo conmigo?"

"¿¡QUE!?". Dawn reaccionó sorpresivamente por el atrevimiento.

"Solo bromeaba, esto es lo que hacen las amigas divertirse y haciendo bromas". Dijo mientras reía por la respuesta de Dawn. "También se cuentan cosas".

A pesar de que Dawn no quería escuchar no tenía la valentía para decírselo, pero May haría que quisiese saber más.

"Hubo una vez que Ash y yo lo hicimos debajo de un árbol a la luz de la luna mientras cantaban los Pokémon nocturnos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban estallando en calor y sudor, recorríamos nuestros cuerpos a través de los besos y caricias".

Dawn se estaba excitando y aunque no lo quería su cuerpo la estaba delatando como aquella vez que ella estaba explorando su cuerpo en su casa. Esa sensación fue interrumpida, pero esta vez seria estimulada con la voz de la castaña.

"Ash lo hacia con la fuerza de mil tauros y yo me movía con la gracia de una gardevoir".

"(Para… no… quiero… escuchar más…)". Dawn sentía hormigueo entre sus piernas y su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

"No sabíamos cuando íbamos a terminar, pero ambos queríamos que eso nunca sucediera. Ambos sentimos el sol, la luna, las estrellas, todo":

Dawn sentía que iba a explotar de la locura y tendría que cambiarse los pantis si May seguía.

"Y adivina que Dawn". May se dirigía a la coordinadora que apretaba sus piernas para autocontrolarse. "Esta noche se repetirá".

El corazón de Dawn se detuvo, ¿En verdad estaba hablando en serio? Iba a tener ese tipo de actos con Ash.

"Creo que nuestro amigo se ha tardado vayamos a buscarlo". Dijo May mientras se iba del lugar deteniéndose un poco por Dawn, pero vio que no se movía así que se adelantó.

Dawn no supo reaccionar se quedó estática unos cuantos minutos hasta la llegada de May y Ash quienes ya regresaron con algo de alimento.

"Había mucha fila para estas crepas". Se quejaba Ash teniendo unas cuantas en sus manos mientras que May le daba unos bocados a la suya.

"Pero viendo lo deliciosas que están no era de esperar que haya tanta gente esperando". May decía mientras saboreaba la exquisitez.

"Toma Dawn la tuya es de frambuesa con chocolate. La escogí porque sé que es tu favorita". Decía mientras le daba el alimento.

Dawn quedó sorprendida ya que Ash recordaba esos detalles, pero ahora que lo recordaba ella no había mencionado ese dato, de hecho, haciendo memoria Dawn solo recuerda que cuando iba con Ash a comprar crepas y algunos postres ha notado que ella escogía la frambuesa o el chocolate ¿Ash lo había notado?

Este tipo de cosas de las cuales Ash estaba al pendiente de sus compañeros siempre y cuando no pensaba en Pokémon eran la mejor cualidad de Ash.

"Estoy cansada". Decía May mientras bostezaba. "¿Por qué no descansamos en un centro Pokémon?".

Ash y Dawn aceptaron la sugerencia de la coordinadora de ciudad Petalburgo y fueron al lugar mencionado. Para su suerte había 3 habitaciones disponibles para cada uno de ellos, pero la cantidad no importaba teniendo en cuenta que May no solo iba a dormir sino hacer algo más.

Dawn no podía quedarse quieta, sin embargo, no sabia que hacer exactamente así que antes de que Ash entrara en su habitación, ella entró primero y decidió esconderse dentro del closet que disponían los cuartos.

Sinceramente no tenia idea del porque hacia esto, pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cabeza o solo quería ver que May estaba mintiendo y que no haría nada de lo que dijo cuando la conoció en aquel puerto.

Ya era la hora para dormir y Dawn abrió un poco la puerta para ver que Ash estaba durmiendo.

"(Que alivio. May solo me estaba gastando otra broma)". Suspiraba Dawn quien se disponía a salir, no obstante sonidos de madera sonaron alertando al joven que atendió el llamado.

"Hola Ash, espero no estar molestando". Decía la voz femenina quien resulto ser May quien traía una camisa blanca de tirantes y unos shorts vaqueros. May no usaba brasier por lo cual sus pezones estaban marcados a través de la tela.

May era un bombón para los ojos del entrenador que con todo el gusto la dejo pasar y ambos se acostaron en la cama individual.

"¿Cómo te fue allá en Jotho?". Preguntaba Ash ya que quería escucharla.

Y así ambos dieron intercambios de anécdotas y compartían algunas silenciosas risas mientras ambos se daban caricias y coqueteos entre ellos. Dawn escuchaba y de vez en cuando daba un vistazo lo más discretamente.

"¿Qué te parece si empezamos con lo bueno?". Decía May mientras se paraba para desabrocharse sus shorts y dejarle ver sus bragas junto con su trasero al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

"Como en los viejos tiempos". Dijo Ash mientras se descubría su torso y esto sorprendió a Dawn quien tendría los ojos pegados a cualquier detalle.

"Espero que no hayas perdido el toque. Pudiste haber entrenado con Dawn". May daba una sonrisa pícara a la vez que descubría sus pechos a lo cual Ash solo se puso algo nervioso y tímido.

"Honestamente, he fantaseado hacerlo con ella en su traje de porrista". Decía mientras dejaba al descubierto su miembro.

"¿Porrista? Entonces ya me disté una idea para tus próximas fotos". May besaba a Ash en sus labios.

"Creo que… también… debería… darte algo a cambio… por tus sexys fotos ". Decía Ash cuando cortaba entre besos con May. Ash le daría besos en el cuello a May y se excitaría por cada contacto.

"Oh Ash, sigue así, no pares, ah, oh sí". Jadeaba May.

"Extrañaba tus tetas May". Decía Ash mientras saboreaba con las manos los voluminosos senos de su amiga. Ash entendía que las tetas eran delicadas y que tenia que tener cuidado de hacer los movimientos correctos en la velocidad correcta.

Ash frotaba los senos de May de tal modo que May llegaría a la excitación. Ash lamería esos globos para lubricarlos y fuera más fácil el masaje. May quedó sorprendida de que Ash haya mejorado la forma en tocar sus pechos sin haber tenido otras prácticas, pero no le importaba, solo quería continuar.

"Tu chuparás mi polla por mi leche May y yo chupare tus tetas por la tuya". Decía Ash de una manera muy sucia que le encanta a la coordinadora.

"Un precio justo, mi bebe necesita de su leche para crecer grande y su pene también". Decía juguetonamente May adoptando el tema de la madre cosa que Ash le agradaba.

Dawn solo podía verlos hacer y a pesar de la situación donde se encontraba no pudo evitar bajarse su ropa interior para manosearse justo de la misma manera que hizo hace tiempo atrás.

"(Esto esta mal. Me van a descubrir... pero… esto hace que me sienta rara)". Pensaba mientras introducía sus dedos en ella.

Ash se enfocaría en la vagina de May una vez acabado de drenarle los senos. Ash despojaría de las bragas para dar comienzo los movimientos de la lengua, la introducción de los dedos, el toque del punto g, la estimulación del clítoris.

Todo volvía loca a May quien tenia que contener sus gemidos y gritos si no querían llamar la atención ya que era un centro Pokémon no una casa del amor.

Tanto May como Dawn guardaban sus gemidos ambas querían llegar al placer, pero Dawn tenía la inconveniencia de que solo era ella.

"Es tu turno May". Decía Ash mientras tomaba su almohada para ponerla en el piso para que May pudiera arrodillarse sin tener que lastimarse sus rodillas.

"Tengo que admitir que has mejorado, así que no pienso quedarme atrás". Decía May mientras recordaba entrenar con zanahorias y pepinos. Ash iba a conocer los resultados.

May introducía el miembro de Ash y lo sacaba solo para lubricarlo con su saliva y ya que éste esté empapado aumentaría la velocidad para mamarla. Ash perdería el control y tomaría la cabeza de May para darle el impulso necesario para que se la comiera toda y cuando tenía que sacar su pene solo tenia que hacer su cadera para atrás y empujar ligeramente la cabeza de May en el sentido opuesto.

La chupada era tan intensa que se escuchaba el sonido generado gracias a que el pene estaba tan lubricado que el sonido se producía por el movimiento y no solo eso, May generaba tanta saliva que se salía de su boca cayendo en sus tetas y piernas.

Dawn estaba empezando a percibir el olor del sexo puesto que Ash y May estaban empezando a sudar y las feromonas del cuerpo hacían que ambos adquirieran un aroma peculiar.

Ash ya no pudo soportar y perdió el control, tomó a May para que ellos se estuvieran mirando de frente y la cargó. May entrelazo sus piernas en Ash y también se sujetaba en sus hombros.

Ash comenzó a penetrar a May de pie mientras que ella solo podía sujetarse en él. La posición hizo calentar más a Dawn que estaba llegando a su límite. Era tal cual como May le describía.

Ash demostraba mucha potencia en sus movimientos mientras que May solo podía mostrarle su lado femenino, el cómo mostraba que lo gozaba con su rostro. El ritmo era tan intenso que May cerraba los ojos y soltaba gemidos imposibles de esconder.

"May estoy a punto de correrme". Avisaba a May quien no podía hablar bien.

"H-haz-lo-lo… D-de-dentro… De m-mi". Ash captó bien la instrucción de su amiga, pero todavía recuerda el consejo de su madre sobre que la mujer es la que se tiene que venir primero y así espero hasta que May se viniera igualmente.

"A-A-A-Ash… ¡Me vengo!". Soltó May y Ash disparó todo en ella al mismo tiempo que ella se venia y no solo ellos se vinieron, sino que había alguien más que alcanzó el orgasmo.

Un tiempo tenia que pasar para que ambos recuperaran algo de energía y May se vestiría y dejaría a Ash no sin antes darle otro beso y decirle que iba a tomar una pastilla anticonceptiva e irse a su respectiva habitación.

"(Me pregunto cuantas pastillas serán hasta que decidamos formar nuestra familia)". Pensó May mientras abría la puerta y la volvería a cerrar para dejar solo a Ash.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Ash pudiera volver a dormir y en dicho momento sería el indicado para que cierta fisgona saliera sin ser atrapada in fraganti.

Antes de que dicha espía saliera dio un ultimo vistazo a ese chico quien reposaba en aquella cama y pensó.

"(Con que porrista, eh)". Dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación y volteará a ver su mano cubierta por un extraño fluido.

**Final del episodio 6: Una novata muy motivada.**

* * *

**Episodio especial de Delia: Experiencias de una madre.**

Hace tiempo había una niña que tenia un sueño sobre el amor, pero la realidad rompería aquel sueño en pedazos con el paso del tiempo.

Su juventud fue anhelada por muchos 'caballeros' que intentaban cualquier truco barato para impresionarla y llevarla a la cama. Solo querían llenar la pasión que su cuerpo les pedía.

La niña que ahora era una bella mujer no era el único objetivo de esos malévolos seres. Era una entre un montón de muchas muchachas que solo serían usadas para cumplir con las necesidades fisiológicas.

La trampa más común era disfrazar la lujuria como una muestra de afecto y muchas incautas cayeron en el artefacto. Algunas tenían suerte y solo su cuerpo sería tomado, pero la inconsciencia de esos barbaros le costaba el futuro y el alma de otras.

¿Y solo los hombres tienen la culpa? No, nosotras tampoco somos impunes de nuestras propias injusticias.

Hace tiempo la mujer conoció un hombre quien era digno de llamarse como tal. La mujer consiguió capturar su corazón y ambos tenían su noviazgo, pero un día una zorra envidiosa no dudó de usar sus mañosas habilidades para romper esa relación y reclamar su botín.

El acontecimiento marcaría la mente de la mujer quien no paraba de llenar ríos con sus lágrimas. Fue cuando decidió replantear que era el amor y lo vio como una competencia fría y vacía.

Ella aprendió todo lo que tuviera que aprender para que nadie más le hiciera daño emocional ni hombres ni mujeres, ella pagaría por su inocencia y haría lo necesario para compensar su inexperiencia.

Ella logró casarse con lo mejor que pudo encontrar y peleó por él, pero como era de esperarse para ella, el hombre la dejó con un niño en sus brazos.

Ella solo tenia que enfocarse en darle amor al hijo que criaba en soledad, dando la poca felicidad que sentía para brindarle al niño una sana crianza.

Ella pronto se daría cuenta que tendría que hacer algo con él, ya que estaba creciendo y temía que se convertirá en ello que ella odiaba así que decidió guiarle en la vida sexual.

Así fue como la madre le quito la inocencia a su propio hijo con el fin de que pudiera tener mejores criterios con respecto al amor y en la búsqueda de pareja en su viaje.

La madre tiene esperanza que su hijo sane los corazones y que haga sentir bien a las mujeres mientras busca la ideal para él ya que es su deseo, es su voluntad. O tal vez, ella intenta experimentar lo que nunca sintió a través de su hijo.

Después de todo, el corazón de las mujeres es un océano que oculta tesoros y solo algunos hombres eran capaces de encontrarlo y la madre convertiría a su hijo en uno de ellos.

Gracias por escuchar mis experiencias. Les deseo un excelente día.

Atte: Delia Ketchum.

**Final del Episodio especial de Delia: Experiencias de una madre.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Una novata muy traviesa

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 10 de enero de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 11 de febrero de 2020**

* * *

Se viene acercando el 14 de febrero y aún no he terminado el **"El regalo especial"** que tenía planeado hacer para ustedes, bueno, en realidad solo iba a ser para los fans del Amourshipping ya que iba a ser mi primer **AMV**.

Pero siendo honesto he tomado la decisión de cancelar dicho proyecto y eso me da rabia ya que estaba a 70% de desarrollo y dedique mi tiempo en aprender a hacer AMV y evidentemente en hacer el video.

Como sea, es una pena haber perdido mucho tiempo y haber soportado las cagadas del camtasia 8, pero es preferible a entregarles contenido de dudosa calidad.

Otra cosa que me gustaría comentar es que esta historia ha alcanzado aproximadamente 2500 views (Haciendo una estimación resultaría que serían 1720 views netas/reales).

Pues algo tengo que hacer para compensar esa cantidad de views y he decidido revelarles que **"Experiencias de un maestro"** está a un 50% de acabar, aproximadamente. Ya he cubierto la aventura de Ash de la primera generación y con este capítulo concluiré la cuarta.

Solo me faltaría la quinta que sería un episodio para Iris y no sé si incluir a alguien más para otro capítulo. La sexta evidentemente será con Serena y todo esto terminará en la séptima generación con el trio de las chicas de Alola.

Puede que algunos les hubiera gustado más capítulos, pero en lo personal y en mi humilde opinión, nunca me ha gustado extender la historia por más de 20 capítulos como mi limite. No quiero que mis trabajos sufran el efecto "Simpson".

* * *

Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro.**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 7: Una novata muy traviesa.**

Han pasado algunos días desde el reencuentro de May con Ash y ambos lo aprovecharon para seguir conversando en soledad puesto que Dawn, la tercer integrante del grupo, no se encontraba.

Dawn les había dado su espacio no para ceder a Ash sino para poder contratacar con un plan que dejaría a May inferior en su relación con Ash. Dawn tenía un objetivo y era ser la chica número uno para Ash.

Dawn había decidido corresponder sus sentimientos por Ash desde que se dio cuenta de que no podía sentirse feliz si no estaba con el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

De todas las chicas que alguna vez se insinuaron al entrenador como Lyra o Salvia en su tiempo, fue May quien hizo que Dawn tomara la decisión de luchar por el corazón del entrenador del Pikachu.

La coordinadora del pueblo Hojas Gemelas estaba en el centro comercial buscando algunas cosas que comprar puesto que ella estaba preparando su sorpresa para el muchacho.

La multitud dificultaba su desplazamiento por el lugar, pero al fin pudo llegar a su primera parada puesto que era una tienda de perfumes y fragancias aromáticas.

La coordinadora conocía los toques femeninos que le ayudarían a resaltar o en este caso para atraer la atención. Dawn inspeccionaba las diversas opciones desde fragancias con toques florales hasta fragancias con esencia a frutas.

Dawn consiguió su primera arma para la seducción, faltaba el resto y para eso su siguiente destino sería una tienda especializada en maquillaje y cosméticos de belleza

Dawn quería algo sencillo, pero efectivo. Sus artículos de compra fueron unos labiales color rosa claro, un colorete para sus mejillas y unas sombras de ojos para dar una profundidad al tono de sus parpados.

Una vez terminado con el maquillaje, la chica optó por sentarse para descansar un rato y aprovechar para revisar sus compras.

"(Recordando las fotos que vi de May solo pude observar que May le faltaba maquillaje y también le faltaba ese toque coqueto para incitar a Ash)".

Dawn estaba elevando su apuesta a que Ash iba a reconocerla como una mujer a través de la seducción derivado del uso de maquillaje y haciendo algunos gestos y conductas que despierten la atracción.

"(No voy a perder contra ti, May)". Era su pensamiento y volvió a retomar sus compras.

Mientras con la mencionada y Ash, ellos estaban en el bosque entrenando juntos ya que ambos iban a participar en la copa Wallace.

"¡Glaceon usa canto helado!". Daba la instrucción la entrenadora y el Pokémon genero unos trozos de cristal y los lanzó a su adversario de tipo eléctrico.

"¡Pikachu contrataca con impactrueno!". Ordenó con euforia el entrenador de la gorra roja. El roedor amarillo lanzó una potente descarga destruyendo el hielo.

"Creo que debemos detenernos". Dijo May quien decidió regresar a su Glaceon a su Pokeball. "Muchas gracias Glaceon".

La coordinadora de Hoenn se fue a un árbol a sentarse y quitándose su pañuelo verde de la cabeza y el acto causó cierto descontento al entrenador de Kanto.

"Pero May, se estaba poniendo bueno el combate". Decía dando a entender que no captaba la idea.

"Ese es el punto Ash. Es una exhibición donde se muestra la belleza de tu Pokémon, no la fuerza".

"Tienes razón May, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a las batallas que no puedo dejar de pensar en la emoción del combate, después de todo, todo mi viaje se resume en batallas Pokémon". Dijo el entrenador mientras se acostaba al lado de su amiga.

"Si me preguntas, agradezco que seas así porque puedo contemplar el tipo de persona que te has convertido". Dijo May mientras le quitaba la gorra y se la ponía en su cabeza y acto seguido se dispuso a darle un beso en los labios del entrenador.

Los vientos soplaban haciendo que sus ropas y cabellos bailasen al mismo ritmo que el aire. El beso seguía un ritmo lento con los ojos cerrados mientras sus lenguas chocaban entre ellas.

Ash rompía el beso para dedicarle una mirada a May quien traía puesta su gorra, no importaba que tipo de vestuario portaba la coordinadora castaña, su encanto resaltaba y en serio que eso le atraía mucho de ella.

"Ash…" Rompía May cuando ellos se habían separado para preguntarle algo importante. "¿Quién crees que ganaría entre Dawn y yo?".

La pregunta impacto al entrenador puesto no sabía a qué se refería May. Recordando que ellas iban a terminar por enfrentarse en la copa Wallace presupuso que se refería a ese escenario.

"No te preocupes May, estoy seguro de que ambas darán su mayor esfuerzo en la copa Wallace. Yo también lo daré".

La respuesta no fue lo que esperaba la chica, pero se conformó ya que pudo entender la idea de su amigo.

"(Es verdad. No se puede comparar hasta que llegue su turno)". Gracias Ash, ahora sé que no puedo rendirme ante Dawn":

"¡Así se habla! ¡Nunca te rindas hasta el final!". Dijo Ash con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba del piso verde. "Vamos a seguir combatiendo".

"O bien podemos practicar otra cosa". Decía May con una mirada picara mientras usaba su mano para dirigirse a su escote y deslizar un poco de su tela para exponer un poco su busto.

Volviendo con la coordinadora de Sinnoh, ella regresaba feliz porque ya había reunido lo que necesitaba para poder crear su espectáculo. Dawn recordaba algunos momentos que tuvo con el entrenador aspirante a maestro.

_"Gracias por cuidar de mi pikachu"._

_"Mi nombre es Ash":_

Algunos recuerdos mostraban la naturaleza del entrenador cuando el momento reinaba la paz.

_"¡Ash!". Gritaba la chica de cabello azul al ver al mencionado trepar por una maquina solo para salvar a su Pokémon._

Otros recuerdos revelaban las cualidades del entrenador y esa determinación que lo volvían un ser respetable e incluso atractivo.

_"Ah, ah, May… Tu cuerpo es tan ardiente que no puedo evitar pensar en él". Decía Ash en jadeos mientras perforaba a una velocidad moderada el ser de su amiga mientras que Dawn solo podía verlos a escondidas aquella noche._

"(Oh no, estoy empezando a ponerme caliente)". Pensó Dawn al invocar dicho recuerdo. La chica tenía esa necesidad fisiológica que desesperadamente quería satisfacer. La espera pronto iba a terminar.

La noche despidió al sol para luego contratar a la Luna. Ash y compañía habían decidido volver a pasar la noche en un centro Pokémon. Ash se dirigía en su habitación después de haber tomado un baño.

La sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse una carta posada por encima de aquellas nubes de tela para el sueño.

_"Te espero en los campos de batalla de afuera_

_-Atte. Tu admiradora secreta":_

La carta estaba firmada al nombre del anonimato y también estaba sellada con un beso. Ash pensó que se trataba de una travesura de May. Aparentemente, May era una chica sin fondo tal como en la comida.

Ash se aseguró de no alarmar a nadie ya que el punto de queda del centro Pokémon ha comenzado. Pasear por la instalación en completa soledad daba un toque sombrío, pero que valía la pena con la compañía de su amiga con derechos.

Ya en el lugar citado se sorprendió al no encontrase con nadie. El entrenador supuso que tenía que esperar y así fue. Se sentó en la zona de las bancas para quienes gustaban observar los combates.

Ash desvió la mirada al suelo por unos minutos pensando por qué May tardaba, levantó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa figura que estaba enfrente de él.

Era Dawn vestida de porrista, pero dicho traje tenía unas diferencias con el otro traje que solía usar. Su traje se componía de una minifalda rosada con franjas blancas que cubría hasta la mitad de la altura de sus muslos. Su playera era del mismo color y unas franjas azules con blanco recorrían la parte de su busto y su longitud era igual de corto que solo se limitaba a cubrir sus senos con telas holgadas dejando ver su abdomen y ombligo al descubierto.

Sus zapatos combinaban con el conjunto, sus puros e inocentes calcetines cubrían muy por debajo de sus rodillas. Sus pompones eran tan apasionados como lo expresaba el color que representaban.

Lo que más asombraba a Ash no era en si el traje de porrista, sino que era el rostro de su amiga. Dawn tenía algo de maquillaje empezando por un tono de rubor en sus mejillas. Sus parpados sombreados resaltaban un aura seductora ya que al encontrarse con sus ojos estos les invitaban a que los exploraran más de cerca.

Esa mirada que denotaba una profundidad, esa fina mirada que hipnotizaba al entrenador y que hacían que él se perdiera dentro de ellos. Y esos labios, Ash se dio cuenta de su existencia al verlos.

Esa carne lasciva que curveaba la sensualidad y el hambre de la pasión que denotaba un color pálido rosado símbolo de la humildad, de la inocencia y de la pureza.

Finalmente, la porrista decidió empezar con unos movimientos de pompones mientras movía su cuerpo con ritmo y alegría.

"A-S-H". Dawn pronunciaba las letras acompañadas de una pose. Cuando era la 'A' se paraba con una pierna mientras que la otra se doblaba para que su rodilla apuntara a la misma dirección que sus pompones.

Cuando era el turno de la 'S' Dawn separaba sus dos pies formando una base y creando un ángulo desde su ingle hasta el piso mientras que estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo y agitando los pompones.

Y para terminar con la 'H' repetía la rutina de la 'A', pero en la dirección opuesta. Cuando terminaba el deletreo, Dawn daba giraba sobre sí misma y volvía a continuar nuevamente con el deletreo.

Los movimientos hacían que la minifalda se levantase revelando más de lo que cubría, lo mismo con la playera que igual de pequeña en tamaño, pero que en volumen denotaba que Dawn era más delgada que la prenda y eso mismo hizo que en unas vueltas se vieran los pezones de la coordinadora ya que la playera era como del estilo de una playera de tirantes.

El aire descubría ese espacio donde salía el brazo, donde debería ir unas mangas, pero en lugar de eso se encontraba la cálida piel de la porrista revelando sus partes sexuales.

Dawn se percató que se estaba formando un bulto en los pantalones del entrenador y que este no dejaba de desprender su mirada en sus senos.

"(Veo que te gusta mis pechos, sin embargo, mi culo también quiere la atención)". Pensó para luego cambiar de rutina. Se dio media vuelta para verse de espaldas y acto seguido puso sus pies firmemente al piso y se agachó sin flexionar sus piernas intentando tocar el piso con sus pompones.

La fuerza del estiramiento hizo que la falda se tensara hacia arriba y dejara ver más la retaguardia de la porrista de cabellos azules, dando una gran vista al entrenador quien pudo ver que al igual que su busto, no llevaba ropa interior que la cubriera.

Dawn terminó de mostrarle su desnudo trasero al entrenador y ahora era tiempo de volverlo a mirar de frente para terminar con un acto final el cual era levantar sus piernas mirando al cielo demostrando una gran flexibilidad en sus piernas mientras que sus manos se movían para acompañar la coreografía.

Después acompaño en una especia de saltos de tijera donde una vez más gracias a las características de la falda y de la playera se pudo revelar mucha piel y Ash pudo observar un 'Nipslip' de nuevo.

Dawn estaba calenturienta por el esfuerzo físico y algo sudada que incluso se corría un poco su maquillaje, pero por esa misma causa Ash aún la seguía viendo de manera ardiente y lo que se ocultada dentro de su pantalón lo comprobaba.

"¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Acaso mi sorpresa te dejó cachondo?". Preguntaba de manera burlona mientras se acercaba al entrenador. Se posó encima de él en la banca donde se encontraba y entrelazo sus brazos con el cuello del entrenador.

"Dawn…". El entrenador quiso decir algo, pero fue silenciado por la porrista.

"Shh. Deseaste una porrista, tendrás una porrista". Dijo mientras meneaba su trasero haciendo que se frotara con el bulto. Dawn se acercó al odio del entrenador no solo para decirle algo, sino que también para que oliera su aroma.

"¿Mi regalo te puso duro? Entonces, tomaré la responsabilidad y te regresaré a la normalidad". Explicó para luego levantarse y arrodillarse ante Ash para luego descubrir sus pantalones al poderoso miembro del entrenador.

"Es vigoroso, tal como me platicó May. Ella es una gran rival, así que, si ella pudo domarlo, entonces mi deber como su rival es no quedarme atrás y hacer lo que ella puede hacer". Dijo mientras preparaba el pene con una felación con su mano dominante.

Dawn recordaba el momento que ella estaba investigando su cuerpo y el cómo se excitaba al hacer ciertas cosas, en este caso, ella tenía que investigar y conocer el cuerpo de Ash.

Después de estar manoseando un rato el miembro probó a darle unas pequeñas lamidas con la lengua y luego proceder a tragarse lo que pudiera.

Soltaba algunos gemidos tanto Dawn como Ash. Dawn se estaba calentando al saborear el miembro de un hombre y no de cualquiera, estaba mamando la polla de Ash.

Los sonidos que él hacía, el cómo el cuerpo se tensaba y cosquilleaba, las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, sentía como su vagina se humedecía, sus pezones se endurecían.

"Ah, oh, hazlo más fuerte… ¡Ah!". Era las expresiones que el chico comentaba y para Dawn la hacían feliz ya que estaba haciendo que Ash se pusiera cachondo al igual que ella.

Dawn jugaba con el aparato del entrenador dando pequeñas lamidas una vez terminado de succionarla y de vez en cuando se enfocaba también en aspirarle las bolas al entrenador.

Un grito de placer y satisfacción se escuchó por parte del entrenador y eso le encantaba a Dawn, el ver como hacía tentar sexualmente al entrenador con semejante trabajo.

Dawn sabía que era suficiente y decidió levantarse para luego hacer otra escena. Esta vez tomaba su minifalda que aún tenía puesta y comenzó a dar otra porra.

"Dame una 'P', dame la 'O'. Dame una 'L', dame la otra 'L' y dame la 'A'. ¿Qué quiero?". Decía mientras se bajaba la falda y se la volvía a subir para vacilar al entrenador.

"Mi polla". Respondía Ash mientras se jalaba el miembro para tenerlo preparado y lo agitaba de una manera provocadora.

"Ash, no lo muevas de esa manera que me estas poniendo aún más cachonda". Dijo Dawn al ver a su amigo jugar con su miembro y tentándola aún más.

"Mira quien lo dice, tú me pusiste como roca con ese disfraz de porrista más ese aspecto sexy". Dijo Ash en respuesta al comentario anterior de Dawn.

"¿Te gustó mi papel de porrista? Sabes, he sido tu porrista personal, pero si quieres, puedo ser a partir de ahora tu puta personal". Contratacó Dawn y esperaba que Ash aceptará. "Tu porrista puta personal. ¿Qué dices?".

"Me tientas con esa propuesta, ¿Qué pedirías a cambio?". Cuestionaba el azabache mientras agarraba su polla, ya no aguantaría la espera de follarse ese jugoso coño de su amiga.

"Quiero que me folles más que a tu amiguita May, es más, que me folles como nunca hayas follado. Los he espiado el día en que May llegó y no me parece justo que ella se lleve todo de ti. Yo también quiero".

_"¿Quién crees que ganaría entre Dawn y yo?"._

Ash al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que May quería referirse a esa pregunta. Esa pregunta era una indirecta para saber a quién prefería. En ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre.

_"Eres un buen chico. No hay duda de que conquistarás corazones. Hazme un favor y escoge el mejor para ti"._

Para cumplir la promesa de su madre, Ash tenía que darle una oportunidad aquellas que estuvieran interesadas en él. No sabía por qué sus amigas lo hayan escogido, pero su deber era hacerlas felices lo mejor que pudiera.

Él sabía que un momento dado tenía que dar una respuesta sincera y tomar una decisión que definiría el resto de su vida. ¿Qué chica compartirá su futuro? La chica con la que pasará el resto de sud días a su lado.

Dawn quería esa misma oportunidad y Ash lo tenía que aceptar ya que sinceramente, también quiere y le gusta la entrenadora prospecta a coordinadora. Es un sentimiento mutuo que tienen y ambos tenían la opción de conocerlo por su propia voluntad.

"Está bien, pero espero que no te arrepientas ya que a veces May me suplicaba piedad". Decía Ash mientras se acercaba a Dawn para tomarla y dirigir su coño hacia su polla.

Mientras que alguien cercano quien los observaba desde lo desconocido pensaba para sí misma.

"Si suplicaba, pero era para pedir más". Dijo en voz baja para que no la atraparan. Dicha persona veía como Dawn era cargada por el azabache y era sostenida por él mientras el introducía su polla.

Dicha persona de incognito se calentaba al ver que su amigo estaba teniendo sexo con Dawn, pero los dos tenían su ropa puesta, ninguno de ellos se había desvestido.

No obstante, las prendas de la muchacha eran tan cortas, pero algo holgadas que se desacomodaban del cuerpo femenino permitiendo la vista del cuerpo puro. La polla fue escondida por la minifalda, cubriendo la penetración, sin embargo, no podía ocultar el sonido por cada choque que se producía.

Dawn adquirió un tono rojizo por el calor, el maquillaje se corría producto de la alta temperatura y el sudor, su cabello empapado y mojado que bailaba con cada rebote. Ash soltaba sonidos de placer y ocio, sentía que su palo adquiría vigor, estaba a punto de explotar y era una señal para la cual estaba preparado.

Ash redujo la intensidad y optó por comerse a besos a la joven porrista quien los correspondía con pasión y deseo. Sus labios eran el plato fuerte, no obstante, el cuello era donde más se enfocaba el entrenador.

"Oh Ash, sigue así". Dijo Dawn mientras gemía por cada beso que recibía sin contar que todavía no le devolvía el trozo de su amigo puesto que estaba bien clavado en su coño.

En esa posición, Ash caminaba cargando a Dawn puesto que se la quería llevar a las bancas para acostarla y hacerle cosas inimaginables para la chica de cabello azul.

Posó con suavidad y delicadeza a su amiga en esa banca que los acompañaba y se dispuso a saborearse el bizcocho que tenía en frente.

Ash recorría el cuerpo de su amiga con su lengua, explorando reacciones, oliendo ese aroma del sexo que gozaba en ese momento. Era hora de deshacerse de esa atractiva, pero estorbosa minifalda que la adornaba.

Sus caderas, esas curvas que fueron tomadas cual pista de carretera por las manos del joven. Su pelvis donde también fue destruida a besos y caricias, Dawn saboreaba esa sensación y su parte intima se la hacía agua.

Ash notó que se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos, así que le prestó atención y comenzó a manosear y lamer dicha flor. El clítoris de la muchacha era más sensible, señal de que Ash tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

La sensación del toque y la forma de su estimulación hacían que Dawn lo gozara delicadamente.

"Ash, ya estoy lista. Por favor, no te contengas y cuando quieras acabar, acaba dentro de mí". Dawn pedía el favor y Ash no la iba a decepcionar.

"Sus deseos son órdenes". Dijo Ash mientras le daba un tiempo a Dawn para desprenderse de su playera rosada que los estuvo acompañando todo este tiempo. La cara de Dawn estaba toda corrida, pero que le levantaba la libido al joven.

La persona que los estuvo observando tenía que despedirse de la escena y darles su momento de intimidad. Regresó a su cuarto con cautela de no ser descubierta.

Sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo para redactar una carta.

_"Dawn._

_Desde que te conocí, pensé que ya había perdido mi ventaja con Ash":_

"¡A-ash! ¡M-m-más R-rápido!".

_"Eres una chica linda y con talento. No cabe duda de que no me sorprendería que Ash te haya deseado más de una vez"._

"Ah, Dawn, ah, tu vagina se siente genial".

_"Y también no hay duda alguna que te ibas a enamorar de mi Ash. Era de esperarse"._

"A-a-a-ash… Yo… Ah… Se siente tan… bien".

_"Él se esfuerza para que seamos felices, nos apoya, nos ayuda y es normal que desarrollemos sentimientos amorosos. Pero déjame decirte que tal vez no seamos las únicas"._

En una parte muy ajena donde se acontece los dos eventos. Nos encontramos a una chica de cabello naranja y corto. Pensar sobre cierto chico de pueblo paleta. Estaba pensando cuando sería el momento en donde iban a reencontrarse. Ella quería volverlo a ver.

_"Por esa razón, no permitiré que me lo quiten con facilidad. Lucharé por su amor tal como tú lo estás haciendo. Será mejor que te prepares porque no pienso perder_

_Así que espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo en la copa Wallace"._

La chica termino su recado marcando el punto final de su carta al mismo tiempo que Ash eyaculaba dentro de Dawn. Todos se fueron a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Dawn se encontró con una carta.

Tiempo después, en la copa Wallace. Llegaría el momento en donde May y Dawn combatirían juntas más allá por el título de la mejor coordinadora. La emoción podía sentirse en el aire y el público quedo impactado al ver el resultado final.

"¡La ganadora del encuentro es Dawn!".

**Final del episodio 7: Una novata muy traviesa.**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Nipslip: **Es un termino del diccionario sexual donde se puede ver el pezón de una mujer debido a un descuido. Es decir, cuando una mujer se le ve sus pezones por accidente.


	8. Iris, La chica dragón

**Fecha de la última actualización: 13 de febrero de 2020**

**Fecha de inicio: 10 de abril de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 28 de mayo de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Últimamente no he podido ser activo por que en estos tiempos he tenido visitas familiares y por obvios motivos, quiero mantener este tipo de proyectos en secreto de personas cercanas a mí.

Por otro lado, he estado subiendo videos a mi canal de YT, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión radica en que si les gusta las parodias loquendo y el anime, les hago una invitación para que vean una sección que llamó "Anime Loquendo".

Una sección donde hago una parodia loquendo de un anime que conozca. Bueno, eso sería el espacio publicidad. A comenzar.

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 8: Iris, la chica dragón**

"¿Mamá? Soy yo, Ash. Solo llamo para decirte que no he podido ganar la liga de Sinnoh". Decía el entrenador a través de una caja que tenía una bocina y micrófono para la llamada, no obstante, la Cámara y la pantalla estaban averiadas, dificultando la visibilidad de las dos personas.

"Si hijo, lo vi por televisión y como siempre, diste tu mejor esfuerzo". Decía la madre mientras meneaba su cuerpo debido a que tenía cierta ansiedad. "Dime Ash, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con la promesa que me hiciste?".

"Bueno, Dawn es una buena chica, es linda, tierna y muy decidida a mejorar como coordinadora". Respondía Ash mientras se imaginaba las diferentes ocasiones en donde Dawn era feliz y mostraba esa agradable sonrisa de sinceridad.

"Me alegro de que estés conociendo mujeres dulces, ¿A quién escogerías?". La pregunta que Delia formuló hizo que Ash tomara un gran silencio.

La pregunta impacto al entrenador porque nunca pensó en ese futuro, él siempre se enfocaba en los combates Pokémon y en ser en un maestro Pokémon, era una visión que contemplaba a largo plazo, pero las relaciones sentimentales no.

"Mamá… ¿Cómo decidiste por papa?". Ahora fue Ash quien hizo la pregunta que incomodó a Delia, quien se tomó más tiempo para responder que su hijo.

"…"

Su madre no respondía, Ash iba a decir algo para reanimar la situación, pero fue tarde.

"Tu padre fue mi salvación a una desgracia que me pasó en mi vida. Tu padre fue quien sanó mi corazón, pero decidió cumplir su sueño de ser maestro Pokémon y fue que emprendió su viaje para lograrlo". Delia escogía las mejores palabras para engañar a su hijo sobre una verdad más oculta.

"…". Ash no tenía palabras para responder a las de su madre, ella prosiguió.

"Las personas buenas son la medicina de las desgracias de las demás personas, desafortunadamente esas personas escasean y tú eres una de ellas, Ash. Por esa razón, haz feliz a Misty, May y Dawn lo más que puedas, ellas te lo agradecerán y de seguro comprenderán tu decisión final". Explicaba Delia, pero en su mente sabía que esas chicas no soltarían la fuente de sus alegrías tan fácilmente.

"Pero mamá, Aun no estoy preparado para una decisión". Decía Ash, tal vez él no lo sabía, pero puede que dentro de su corazón estaba desarrollando sentimientos negativos como la inseguridad e incertidumbre.

"Lo sé Ash, no es nada fácil tomar esas decisiones a la ligera, pero lo tenemos que hacer. Solo quiero que no olvides eso, ¿Lo harás por mí?". Decía Delia mientras esperaba la respuesta a su hijo.

"Claro, recuerda que te lo prometí". La madre se alegró al escuchar eso de su hijo. Ambos siguieron charlando. Llegó el momento en donde ellos debían cortar la comunicación para seguir con sus vidas.

Por otra parte, Ash sabía que tenía que separase de Dawn ya que ellos tenían caminos diferentes, iba a ser una despedida triste, pero decidieron pasar sus últimos días en tener citas, ir a lugares, realizar actividades para aprovechar los últimos momentos que les quedaba a ambos.

Ellos fueron al cine, fueron de compras, fueron al parque, etcétera. Ambos estaban en la dicha antes de decir adiós, solo les faltaba un día para el ferry cuyo destino era la región de Kanto.

"Oye Ash. ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver?". Preguntaba Dawn viendo las estrellas de la noche junto a su amado amigo, ellos se encontraban sentados en un banco, contemplado el cielo nocturno.

"Claro que si Dawn, ¿Por qué piensas que no sería así?". Cuestionó Ash ante la pregunta de su amiga.

"He estado pensado que tu estabas con May, pero eso se debe a que ustedes acordaron tomar caminos separados solo para cumplir sus metas y he pensado que si valdría la pena sacrificar estar con las personas que quieres por el hecho de emprender un viaje propio para lograr tus sueños".

_"Recuerda Ash, hacer feliz a los corazones de las mujeres que vayas conociendo"._

Las palabras de la madre de Ash resonaron en su mente, recordando lo que su madre le pedía que hiciera con sus compañeras.

Ash tomaba gentilmente la mano de Dawn para luego dedicarle una mirada seria como decidida.

"Dawn. Todos tenemos sueños y todos tenemos las oportunidades que tengamos para hacer lo que tengamos que hacer para conseguir que esos sueños dejen de ser sueños". Dawn empezaba a latir rápido, el viento soplaba con una fuerza tremenda, pero sorprendentemente suave para no interrumpir la escena.

La escena era conmemorable por las palabras que el entrenador de Kanto soltaba a los cuatros vientos.

"No te detengas por nuestra relación, si realmente nos amamos, haremos el mejor esfuerzo para cumplir nuestros sueños para que luego tengamos el derecho de unir nuestras almas en paz, sin tener esa preocupación de no haber realizado nuestros sueños"

Ash terminó de hablar, Dawn soltó el agarre de sus manos para luego levantarse del lugar donde estaban sentados y dándole la espalda.

"…". Dawn no decía nada, Ash pensó que había dicho algo que la hizo molestar, pero su sorpresa se manifestó al ver que ella daba la vuelta en un movimiento lleno de gracia y estilo.

"Entonces, si consigo ser la coordinadora número uno, ¿Vendrías a buscarme para pedir mi mano?". La propuesta de Dawn impresionó a Ash quien luego por instinto asintió con la cabeza.

Ash no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero si tuviera que escoger a alguien, tendría que haber conseguido su propósito de la vida. Él tendría que esforzarse el máximo para ser el mejor entrenador y dar su apoyo a sus amigos para que estos también consigan los logros que se hayan propuesto.

"Recuerda Dawn, que yo te estaré apoyando para que seas la mejor coordinadora". Dijo Ash, dando el mayor estado de ánimo a su amiga.

"(Por supuesto, le gané a May, pero eso fue solo el comienzo, la verdadera batalla aún no ha comenzado)". Pensó Dawn para sí misma, recordando que su enfrentamiento con May no fue el decisivo para quedarse con Ash.

Dawn tenía el presentimiento de que May no iba a ser su única rival por Ash.

Una nueva aventura había comenzado desde que Ash y su madre viajaron junto al profesor Oak a una nueva región conocida como Unova.

Llegaría el momento en donde Pikachu se quedaría sin sus poderes eléctricos por su encuentro con una misteriosa tormenta. Ash quedó anonadado por ese hecho y le preocupó la situación de su fiel amigo.

Su Pikachu se recuperó y él decidió nuevamente en participar en una liga, la liga Unova, y se lo tuvo que comentar a su madre quien solo podía apoyar las motivaciones de su hijo,

En su recorrido por la región hubo un momento en donde Ash había conocido a una chica lanzándole una pokeball accidentalmente creyendo que se trataba de un Pokémon.

La chica se había llevado una mala impresión del muchacho puesto que en él vio cualidades muy inmaduras y por lo tanto ella ha decidido tratarlo como un infantil.

Al principio no se llevaban bien, pero pasaron más tiempo juntos para entenderse y comprenderse el uno al otro.

Fue Iris quien más pudo conocer a Ash ya que vio en él ese entusiasmo por los Pokémon, ella presenció lo que Ash estaría dispuesto a hacer solo por querer salvar a su amigo como aquella ocasión con el equipo rocket quien capturó a Pikachu y al Axew de Iris.

También ella fue testigo del estilo de batalla junto a Cilan, un líder de gimnasio de la ciudad Striaton, sobre la filosofía de Ash con respecto en las batallas de los Pokémon.

Esa ideología que va en contra de los principios sobre la ventaja de tipos para luego haber conseguido su primera medalla desafiando esos mismos principios hicieron que iris e incluso Cilan decidieran emprender su viaje junto a Ash.

Desde ese entonces, Ash, iris y Cilan recorrieron toda la región juntos, pero hubo un día en donde Cilan quería hacer el reto de las estampillas en el subterráneo para tener una batalla contra los jefes del metro. Cilan quería saber si sus compañeros lo apoyarían.

Pero aparentemente Ash e Iris ya habían quedado juntos para recorrer la ciudad en donde se encontraban. Cilan tuvo que hacer el reto solo.

Ash e Iris recorrieron la ciudad tal como prometieron, visitando puntos de interés turístico. Vieron estatuas, jugaron tenis, contemplaros obras musicales de Pokémon, fueron al parque y comieron algodón de azúcar.

"No puedo creer que hayas actuado en el escenario". Mencionaba Iris mientras tomaba de su algodón de azúcar.

"Todo fue por Oshawott, aunque no puedo quejarme ya que lo disfrute". Decía Ash recordando el momento.

Iris dio un grito de emoción al ver un anuncio. Ash volteó para mirar la causa de la alegría de su compañera y era un partido de soccer de los gurdurr vs los darmanitan

Ambos fueron a ver el partido y para Ash una serie de pensamientos espontáneos le harían pasar mal momento.

"(Estar cerca de Iris me hace recordar la cercanía que tenía con Dawn o con las demás. Maldición, estoy teniendo una erección)". Maldecía mentalmente mientras sentía una serie de movimientos originados por la entrepierna de su pantalón.

Ash podía sentir como su pene palpitaba entre el cierre queriendo la expansión y la libertad y si fuera posible un refugio húmedo en donde perforar.

"Me disculpas Iris, tengo que ir al baño". Se excusó y ella entendió. Ash se levantaba del asiento y en un acto inconsciente se puso enfrente de la morena restregándole ese bulto en el pantalón.

Para su suerte, ella no se había dado cuenta al estar concentrada en el partido. Ash fue rápidamente a los sanitarios intentando rebajar su erección, pero su sucia mente le haría pasar otro pensamiento travieso.

Ash recordó el momento en donde se levantó del asiento y recordó tener a Iris enfrente de su pene y con un poco de imaginación pudo sentir una lamida de su miembro por la mencionada fanática de los dragones.

Su cuerpo le pedía actividad sexual, estaba cachondo, quería satisfacer ese apetito sexual, pero por desgracia no había tenido encuentros desde que se despidió de su amiga Dawn, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad con Delia ya que en ese entonces estaban ocupados con el viaje a Unova.

Y por si fuera poco, el baño de hombres no estaba tan desierto, había niños y adultos atendiendo sus necesidades, así que tuvo que irse a un lugar más privado en donde nadie lo pudiera ver

En esos mismos momentos, Iris se le había antojado unas botanas y se levantó de su lugar no sin antes pedirle amablemente a la persona que estaba al lado que le apartara su lugar.

En su recorrido hacia el puesto de alimentos vio a una persona muy familiar yendo hacia un lugar más privado, lejos de toda persona que pudiera verlo o seguirlo, bueno, eso pensaba aquella persona.

En su curiosidad, Iris decidió seguirlo para ver si podía gastarle una broma, pero cuando sus ojos captaron el acto, pronto su mente dejaría de pensar con claridad.

Lo que ella vio fue un muchacho con una edad similar a la de ella, con un cierre abierto dejando escapar aquel monstruo que se escondía en sus pantalones. Aquella bestia estaba siendo domada y calmada por la mano del joven.

El joven cuya identidad fue descubierta por la morena era de nada más y nada menos que de Ash, el tipo que tenía una gran erección que tenía que controlar.

Ash mientras seguía saciando su ímpetu sexual, imaginaba un ejemplar con el cual apoyarse en su estimulación. Recordaba sus experiencias con Misty y Macey, May y Dawn e incluso a su propia madre.

Pero el muchacho divago en una persona ajena a su círculo de relaciones sexuales: Iris.

Ash recordó el cómo se levantó de su asiento con su erección y se posó delante de su amiga y esa imagen ocasionó un pensamiento espontaneo sobre cómo sería recibir una mamada de una chica de color como Iris.

Es cierto que Iris era diferente en cuanto a color de piel y eso hizo que Ash se emocionará por ella en ese momento.

"Iris…". Susurraba entre jadeos, pero escuchadas por la autora del nombre la cual dejó en shock.

Iris no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso él dijo su nombre? Fue su pregunta la cual despertó más preguntas. ¿Pensaba en ella? ¿Le resultaba atractiva? ¿Qué imaginaba? Las preguntas ruborizaban a la morena quien no pudo evitar contagiarse del calor y ella empezó a explorar en su parte inferior, en la ropa interior.

No estaba consciente de lo que hacía o del por qué lo hacía. Solo quería entender esa necesidad que tenía.

Mientras más exploraba, pudo sentir una sensación de humedad en la zona en donde el tacto de su mano yacía. Ella notó que estaba empezando a gemir con mayor fuerza y por eso tuvo que controlarse y detenerse.

Antes de irse pudo dar una última mirada en la cual pudo ver un líquido blanco salir. Quiso quedarse más tiempo para averiguar más, pero iba a ser muy arriesgado al ver que Ash rápidamente se acomodaba su ropa.

Iris regresó primero, pero en pocos minutos Ash también lo hizo. Los dos estaban distantes ya que por una parte Ash se dio cuenta de que usó a su amiga para una fantasía mientras que Iris acaba de ver una fase que no conocía de su amigo.

Iris se enteró que Ash no es tan infantil como ella creía y que tenía que poner fin a esa sensación que aún no ha cesado.

Al final, su cita concluyó con unos resultados inesperados mientras que su amigo Cilan también tuvo los suyos, completó los sellos, pero perdió el combate Pokémon de premio.

El día acabó con un cocinero semi victorioso, un Azabache avergonzado y una prospecta a maestra dragón con una sedienta curiosidad, curiosidad que esa misma noche resolvería.

**final del episodio 8: Iris, la chica dragón**


	9. Capitulo 9: Curiosidad

**Fecha de la última actualización: 29 de mayo de 2020**

**Fecha de inicio: 23 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 26 de junio de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero terminar este capítulo para hoy, ya que tengo planeado subir este capítulo más un video loquendo. Tranquilos, me aseguro de no flaquear en las dos cosas para no reducir la calidad.

Por cierto, terminando este capítulo el siguiente será con Serena y después seguiría en Alola con Lillie, Lana y Mallow y por fin en mi experiencia como escritor terminaré algo.

* * *

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 9: Curiosidad**

_"Él caminaba en un sendero vacío, el lugar rebosaba de un color puro, durante su trayecto encontró una pared que tenía un letrero y un agujero._

_"Si quieres sentir la magia pura, solo tienes que meter lo que más deseo". Leía el joven la leyenda del letrero._

_El chico no sabía a lo que se refería, pero sintió unos movimientos originado en sus pantalones, algo cobraba vida y quería salir de su cierre._

_El chico por puro instinto decidió meter su polla en ese agujero en esa pared blanca y cuando lo hizo sintió una sensación cálida como humedad que merodeaba a su miembro. Soltó un grito de placer._

_"¿Te gustó?". Preguntó una voz femenina quien del otro lado estaba tratando con el pene de su afortunado. La mujer volvió a introducir el miembro de su invitado a su boca._

_"¿Gustarme? Rayos, de haber sabido lo bien que lo chupas, hubiera metido mi polla lo más rápido posible": El chico alagó las habilidades de la desconocida del agujero de la pared. Ella soltó una pequeña risa por el cumplido._

_"Eres un encanto. Me aseguraré de darte mi servicio especial". Las palabras de la voz ponían cachondo al entrenador. "Pero antes dime tu nombre"._

_"Me llamo Ash, ¿Y el tuyo?". Ash quería saber el nombre de la voz que provenía de esa pared._

_"Es un pequeño secreto. Si te portas bien, puedo dejar que pruebes más de mi". Decía la voz mientras sumergía la polla de Ash en su garganta. Ash no podía creer que esa chica pudiera devorar su polla._

_La sensación era inexplicable, Ash sentía un placer increíble, todo su miembro estaba dentro de la boca de la mujer y tocaba hasta la garganta. Nunca había experimentado algo así._

_Escuchó los ahogos de la mujer y por instinto decidió sacar su polla de la boca. Ash no pudo sentirse bien y preguntó si se encontraba bien y la voz le dijo que no se preocupara._

_Antes de que Ash pudiera volver preguntar su nombre, su visión se volvía borrosa, la pared donde se encontraba el hoyo se desvanecía. Ash cerró los ojos para que una nueva imagen se presenciara._

"¿Qué pasó?". Preguntó dormilón y luego escuchó una voz femenina reaccionaría exclamando.

"¡Ash! ¡No es lo que parece!". Decía la figura mientras que Ash la visualizaba mejor y no solo a ella sino el contorno de lo que pasaba en ese entonces.

"¿Iris? ¿Qué está pasando?". En su ingenuidad, el chico por fin vio que tenía descubierta su entrepierna y por tanto, su manguera estaba despierta y húmeda.

La muchacha no paraba de estar roja y apenada, pareciera que antes de que Ash despertará ella había perdido el control de sus acciones y se dejó llevar por la emoción.

"(¿Acaso Iris me estaba dando… Una mamada?)". Fue su conclusión al recordar el como ella retrocedió cuando él se había despertado.

"…". Iris se quedo callada, no tenía palabras que decir ni cara para poder darle una explicación a Ash.

"No sabía que tenías este 'tipo de ojos' hacia mí". Ash lanzó un comentario intentando romper el hielo.

"Bueno, yo no sabía que estabas pensando en mi cuando hacías 'eso' aquella vez en el estadio": Iris hizo que Ash recordara aquel momento y luego causó algo de pena en él. "Y tenía curiosidad… solo eso".

"Si tenias curiosidad… podías… pedírmelo". Ash hablaba con timidez puesto que aún sentía bochorno por ser descubierto. "También tengo curiosidad sobre ti".

Iris no podía contenerse más y se lanzó hacía el entrenador para besarlo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Cilan estaba cerca de ellos sumergido en su sueño.

Los dos se alejaron de Cilan sin interrumpir su sueño. Iris despojaba a Ash de su gorra y Ash manoseaba el trasero de Iris. A pesar de que Iris aún conservaba sus telas, Ash podía sentir la figura de la morena ya que la mencionada tela era muy delgada.

El beso era tan intenso que Ash puso a Iris contra el árbol. Iris se separó para tomar aire y luego descubrir el torso de su amigo. Ash hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de quitarle sus ropas superiores él decidió en jalar la tela para romperla y así contemplar esos senos de chocolate.

La acción hizo excitar a Iris en vez de enojarse por que Ash haya roto su ropa, es más, Iris quería que Ash siguiera arrancando su ropa con ímpetu, pero tenía que esperar a que Ash terminara de jugar con sus pechos poco desarrollados.

Ash había saboreado tetas con anterioridad, pero lamer, saborear, deleitarse con los senos morenos de Iris hacían que no se compararan con los de Dawn, Misty o los voluminosos pechos de May.

Ahora Ash quería centrarse en algo más importante, el cómo sería follarse un culo como el de Iris y al igual que como la vez anterior, Ash rompió los pantalones de Iris para luego probar el sabor del culo de Iris.

Iris soltaba gemidos por la excitación, su tono moreno se combinaba con el rojo de la calentura más el propio calor hacía que sudara por los estímulos sexuales que experimentaba.

"Nunca he cogido con un culo como el tuyo, no aguanto más la espera". Ash dijo mientras introducía lentamente su pene al interior de Iris.

Para Iris era su primera experiencia haciendo estos actos pecaminosos, pero la sensación y el placer era suficiente compensación para dejar de pensar si lo que hacía era malo o no.

"¡Oh Ash! ¡Dame más duro! ¡Que rico se siente!". Iris dejó de ser sigilosa y dejó de importarle si hacía demasiado ruido para despertar a los demás Pokémon o incluso a Cilan.

"¿Ya no te parezco más infantil, eh?". Ash no desaprovechó la oportunidad para poner a Iris en su lugar con respecto al tema de que ella lo ha llamado Infantil.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Castígame por subestimarte! ¡Desquítate con mi culo!". Iris parecía tan dócil al ser dominada por la polla de Ash.

"Dime papi, vamos, si quieres que te de lo que quieres llámame papi".

"¡Dame más papi!".

"¿Quieres que te dé más".

"¡Si papi, si!":

"¿Quieres que te folle duro?".

"¡Sii Papi! ¡Follame más!".

El ritmo con la fuerza que Ash penetraba a su amiga Iris fue tanta que no pudo soportar la presión y se corrió dentro del culo de Iris. Ella sentía ese liquido espeso dentro de ella y chorreaba porque era demasiada cantidad.

Cansada, Iris con sus ultimas fuerzas decidió limpiarme la polla lamiéndole lo que quedaba. Ash tomaba su cabeza con suavidad guiándola para que limpiara cada centímetro de su pene.

"¿Aún tienes más curiosidad?". Preguntaba Ash mientras la veía sus ojos marrones dedicándole una sonrisa gentil.

"Aún tengo más preguntas y la primera que quiero hacer es ¿Qué significa 'Nunca he cogido con un culo como el tuyo'?". Preguntaba Iris con un tono algo molesto al ver que Ash daba una risa incomoda, ganándose un jalón de orejas. "Si no me dices tendrás que pagar por la ropa que me rompiste".

Y así fue como Ash le contó sus vivencias con otras chicas, no solo en el sentido sexual sino que también en un sentido emocional y personal. La noche se pasó lentamente e Iris sabía más y más de Ash y del porque era tan codiciado entre las mujeres y ella aceptó que también formaba parte de ese grupo de mujeres.

"Creo que es hora de dormir". Decía iris cubriéndose sus senos con sus ropas rasgadas.

"Tienes razón y lo siento por dejarme llevar y romper tu ropa". Decía Ash disculpándose por sus actos.

"No te preocupes, después de todo, llevo más ropa. Solo espero que para la próxima vez no vuelvas hacer eso": Respondía Iris dejando en sorpresa a Ash quien solo pudo asentir.

Esa noche Ash llegaría lejos con su relación con Iris en el sentido de que tendrían muchas más aventuras que esa noche. Los días pasaron y ellos dos a escondidas de Cilan tenían sus encuentros cercanos.

Llegaría el día de la liga la cual Ash volvería a perder, pero nunca se daría por vencido. Ash, Iris y Cilan se encontrarían con alguien llamada Alexa y ahí también conocerían un Pokémon llamado helioptile a lo cual despertaría un interés en Ash y sería motivo para que él conociera de una nueva región llamada Kalos.

Su historia con Iris tendría que terminar y una nueva historia comenzaría en la ya mencionada región junto con Alexa, quien le acompañaría al gimnasio de su hermana menor: Violeta.

**Final del episodio 9: Curiosidad**


	10. Capitulo 10: Una relación del pasado

**Fecha de la última actualización: 26 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de inicio: 28 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 29 de junio de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero sorprenderlos con este capítulo en el sentido de que no me he tardado mucho en actualizarlo y eso que al mismo tiempo estoy haciendo mi siguiente video.

Aprovecho el tema de los videos para seguir promocionando mi canal de YT: TomasAlpha98, pero también aprovecho para recomendarles un canal de lectura de fanfics, el canal es ChennyVids.

Si quieren pasar un rato viendo las reacciones de alguien experimentando con los fanfics, ChennyVids es lo que buscan.

Otra cosa, si es que les gustó esta historia erótica y son amantes de la literatura erótica y son fans de **"To Love-Ru"**, les recomiendo que lean **"La bestia" **otro escrito erótico que no es repollo de esta historia XD.

* * *

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 10: Una relación del pasado **

Existía una muchacha con cabello de color miel que pasaba sus días entrenando sus carreras de Rhyhorn junto su madre por el capricho de la misma. La chica estaba fastidiada de eso.

Un día la joven mujer vio en la televisión a un joven muy familiar. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato ya que desde su infancia desarrolló un sentimiento especial hacia ese niño.

Con el tiempo ella ha soñado con volver a verlo y ese sueño se cumplió al verlo a él en un reportaje sobre un Pokémon que había perdido el control.

En una toma de acercamiento al rostro del joven ella ha tomado la decisión de emprender un viaje para devolver un objeto que ella ha atesorado con el pasar de los tiempos.

Para algunos sería un objeto insignificante, pero para ella tenía un valor sentimental y la mujer pretendía regresárselo y darle las gracias por aquella ayuda en el pasado.

Los días pasaron y ella había llegado a la ciudad Lumiose, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al enterarse de la noticia de que su entrenador soñado se ha marchado.

Pero la muchacha no se dio por vencida y preguntó por su paradero y el profesor Sycamore le contó que la persona que estaba buscando había viajado a una ciudad donde se encontraba el gimnasio de tipo bicho.

La mujer de cabello de miel le había pedido al profesor si podía escoger a un Pokémon y él accedió. La chica de ojos azules optó por el Pokémon tipo fuego llamado Fennekin.

La amable joven volvió a partir para irse al lugar donde se encontraba esa persona especial que estaba buscando.

Había el momento donde ella se reencontraría con él, pero no en una buena situación puesto que él había perdido la batalla.

Era su turno de que ella la apoyara, devolviéndole su mochila y ese objeto que ella había guardado con aquel cariño y admiración hace tiempo, ella le pregunta.

"Ash, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?". Una ráfaga suave recorría la escena, movía la falda de la muchacha más algunas partes de su ropa al igual que la ropa del entrenador llamado Ash.

Lamentablemente él no pudo decir que si y eso causó una ligera decepción en la mujer que volvió intentar refrescar la memoria del joven con la anécdota del campamento Pokémon.

El joven azabache por fin recordó a la dulce chica, recordó ese nombre que yacía olvidado en el tiempo: Serena.

Llegaría el momento en donde Ash tendría su revancha con el gimnasio y esta vez conseguiría la victoria y él personalmente invitaría a Serena a que viajara junto a él y otros dos acompañantes.

Serena aceptó y así fue como el nuevo grupo viviría nuevas aventuras en este mundo habitado por Pokémon.

Serena pasaría junto a Ash explorando más sobre él y por ende teniéndole más respeto y admiración como persona.

Una noche Serena estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, no encontraba la mejor posición para descansar, tenía una comezón que no podía saciar y que estaba con una temperatura mayor a la habitual.

No sabía por que su cuerpo mostraba esas reacciones, solo podía aguantarse y esperar a que se estabilizara.

En un intento de distracción, se levantó de su bolsa de dormir y salió de su tienda de acampar e intento caminar en círculos de donde se encontraban para ver si se podía cansar para luego dormir.

Su plan no funcionó y regresó a su tienda, pero un pensamiento espontaneo invadió su mente. Su voluntad quería detenerla, pero su mente estaba ordenando a su cuerpo lo contrario.

Ella estiró su mano para abrir esa tienda de acampar; entrar con sigilo y precaución; contemplar a esa maravillosa persona que tenía enfrente.

Él se veía tan lindo cuando descansaba, esos labios que ella anhelaba probar y ahora esa idea fue la que predominaba su mente.

En un intento débil y desesperado quiso detenerse, pero fracaso y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba probando esos labios.

Se sentía mal, tan culpable de estarse aprovechando de él de esa manera. Fue su momento de debilidad, pero esa sensación que le incomodaba cuando ella intentaba dormir se convirtió en una sensación confortable.

Ella lo besaba con ternura, probaba esos labios, los lamia, los disfrutaba. Su peinado color miel se interponía en su rostro, pero ella se los aparto para seguir viendo con comodidad el rostro del entrenador.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin y Serena lo sabía bien, tuvo que despedirse del entrenador. Juntó su dedo índice con el dedo medio presionando con sus labios en un beso para luego dirigir esos mismos dedos a los labios del entrenador.

Antes de irse, Serena pudo observar un bulto que se escondía debajo de la bosa de dormir del entrenador. Serena por mera curiosidad lo tocó y pudo sentir los movimientos.

Serena no pudo evitar quedarse descubriendo el por que tocar esa extraña cosa le era entretenido y que también le ayudaba a calmar esa sensación que traía que le evitaba dormir.

"(¿Me pregunto si…?)": Pensaba mientras instintivamente ponía sus dedos cerca de sus labios mientras lamia lentamente con su lengua. El hecho de pensar lamer ese bulto hizo que Serena se sonrojara mucho y que sintiera mucha pena.

Finalmente abandono la tienda de acampar del entrenador para concluir la noche. Unos días posteriores llevarían al grupo a la casa de Serena.

"¡La comida esta lista!". Exclamaba su madre que llamaba el grupo que estaba de visita.

Todos fueron al comedor conviviendo durante la ingesta de alimentos. Los primeros en terminar fueron los hermanos rubios quienes fueron a seguir jugando con el Rhyhorn que era la mascota de la casa.

"(Oh no, estoy volviendo a sentir esa sensación)". Decía Serena apenada mientras intentaba controlar mejor las reacciones de su cuerpo."(Y tenía que ser enfrente de mi madre y de Ash)".

Serena experimentaba que su cuerpo ardía, sentía inquietud, quería hacer lo mismo que hizo esa noche. Su madre tuvo que levantarse de la mesa porque había olvidado un condimento para su platillo.

Serena no aguantó más, perdió la cabeza y se metió por debajo de la mesa con la excusa de levantar algo que se le cayó de la mesa.

Ash siguió con su comida, pero unas manos invadieron el cierre de su pantalón. Revisó debajo de la mesa para ver que era Serena comenzado a chupar su flácido pene que empezaba a ponerse duro.

"¿Qué haces Serena?". Preguntó en susurro mientras vigilaba que su madre no los descubriera.

"Ash ya no aguanto más, por favor, déjame continuar". Decía mientras seguía devorando su polla como si del plato principal se tratase.

"Serena la chupas bien, pero si tu mama se entera…". Dijo intentando entrar a Serena en razón, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su madre regresó con el condimento para agregarlo en su platillo.

"¿Qué dices Ash? ¿Y Serena?". Dijo mirando su plato mientras esparcía el condimento.

Para la suerte de Ash y Serena, Vera no podía ver a Serena por que el mantel de la mesa ocultaba a Serena del campo de visión de su madre.

"Dijo que tenia que ir al baño": Respondió Ash cubriendo la cuartada de su amiga de la infancia, pero el problema es que estaba empezando a excitarse y por ende su voz comenzaba a sonar irregulable.

"¿Te sientes bien?". Pregunto Vera mientras que Serena sacaba la polla de Ash de su boca para lamerla.

"S-sí, e-es que se me durmió la p-pierna, pero estoy bien". Ash se excusaba y Vera cayó en la mentira.

Serena masajeaba el miembro de Ash, tocaba la longitud y el glande. Ash solo podía controlar sus reacciones mientras que Serena terminara de jugar con su pene.

"Esa niña, se le va a enfriar su comida". Se quejaba Vera mientras veía el solitario plato de Serena.

"Y-ya no ha de tardar en el baño". Ash sentía como Serena aumentaba el ritmo de su mamada para hacer que su polla estallará en su cara.

El pene de Ash estaba listo para soltarlo todo en la garganta de la chica. Serena sentía esa sustancia caliente y viscosa entrar en su boca y por alguna razón disfrutaba tragárselo.

"Voy a revisar como está Clemont y Bonnie". Dijo Vera dando la oportunidad de oro para que Ash y Serena salgan del aprieto en el que se metieron.

"Aún no hemos terminado": Decía Serena mientras se arreglaba y se limpiaba lo que se había ensuciado, Ash por su parte se acomodaba su miembro en sus pantalones.

Su madre regresaba y veía que su hija ya estaba en la mesa comiendo su plato.

"¿Por qué te tardaste?". Su madre pidió una explicación.

"Es que también fui por un vaso de leche". Respondió Serena con un todo sonrojado. "Por cierto mamá, Necesito ayuda con algo y Ash dijo que me ayudara".

"Esta bien. Yo seguiré explicando mis días como corredora de Rhyhorn a Clemont y a Bonnie. Dense prisa o se perderán de lo bueno".

Los dos jóvenes terminaron sus platos y fueron al cuarto de Serna mientras que Vera recogía los platos para lavarlos.

Ahora era el turno de Ash de tomar la iniciativa y tomó a Serena para dirigirla hacia él y besarla.

Mientras se besaban ambos se quitaban la ropa uno al otro. Ash le quitaba el sombrero rosa y esa blusa negra. Por parte de Serena, ella le quito la gorra a Ash y esa chamarra azul característica de él.

Se seguían desvistiendo hasta el punto de que Ash se quedó completamente desnudo y Serena solo se quedó con sus calcetines negros que llegaban a cubrir sus jugosos muslos.

Ash puso a Serena en cuatro sobre su cama y sin más espera la penetró finalmente. Ash frotaba su polla contra las paredes vaginales de Serena la cual solo soltó un gemido.

Por suerte nadie los había escuchado y Ash tomó la almohada de Serena para que esta la pudiera morder y así encubrir su pequeño acto pecaminoso.

Ash aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos que se escuchaba el rebote de las nalgas de Serena impactar contra la pelvis de Ash.

Serena tomaba un tiempo para menear su trasero para así darle una especie de masaje al miembro de Ash. Ash saboreaba con delicia los movimientos de Serena para luego seguir destrozando su coño.

Ash quiso cambiar de pose y volteó a Serena para que pudieran verse de frente y Ash pudiera deleitarse con los senos de la muchacha.

Ash los tocaba como si fueran los pechos de May, después de todo, follarse a Serena era en parte en recordar a May. Ash entró en una especie de conflicto al preguntarse cual chica era más delicioso cogérsela.

Recordó la primera vez que tuvo sexo con su propia madre. Ella lo adentró a este mundo de vicio y pasión. Después siguieron Macey y Misty en un trio. Luego seguiría May con sus fabulosas tetas, después Dawn con su actitud entusiasta, Iris con su curiosidad, y para terminar, Serena con esos finos movimientos que hacía.

Ash recordó que tenía que escoger a alguien para compartir el resto de sus días y sus compañeras no se lo dejaban fácil. Todas eran maravillosas para él que le sería imposible tomar una decisión final.

Ash sentía que su polla iba a volver a eyacular y en vez de avisarle a Serena que se iba a correr, Ash optó por correrse dentro de su vagina mientras le daba un profundo beso a Serena.

Serena sentía como su coño fue impregnado por el semen de Ash más el beso donde compartían saliva y sumando le hecho de que existía el riesgo de ser descubierto por su madre y amigos.

Antes de volver a vestirse, Ash llevó su pene a la boca de Serena para que le diera una última limpiada y ambos se vistieron nuevamente para unirse con Vera y los demás.

Serena al igual que las demás chicas que probaron a Ash seguirían teniendo sexos en sus momentos íntimos hasta que Ash enfrentara su destino en la liga Pokémon, la cual, desafortunadamente perdería y regresaría a su casa mientras que Serena no podía detenerse por Ash aunque ella quisiese puesto que su destino también le reclamaba seguir su propio camino.

Los dos se hicieron la promesa de volver a unirse una vez se volvieran a reencontrar. En el caso de Serena, ella tendría como objetivo luchar por el amor de Ash de otras chicas que también codiciaban del entrenador.

Ash se reuniría con su madre la cual ella le daría noticias sobre un viaje que harían ella y él sobre unas islas tropicales.

**Final del episodio 10: Una relación del pasado**


	11. Episodio 11 Episodio Final

**Fecha de la última actualización: 29 de junio de 2020**

**Fecha de inicio: 1 de julio de 2020**

**Fecha de conclusión: 6 de julio de 2020**

* * *

**Notas:**

Si han leído la anterior publicación, que será borrada una vez que yo suba este capítulo, sabrán de la dinámica que espero que me apoyen.

En caso contrario la vuelvo a explicar. Quiero saber sus opiniones de manera general sobre esta historia.

Esto con el motivo de ver mis errores así como mis aciertos y es una forma en como yo puedo seguir mejorando como escritor.

El formato con el cual me sentiría cómodo es que en una escala de calificación del 0 al 10 me den un numero dependiendo de que tanto les gustó la historia y a un lado pongan sus opiniones explicando del por qué esa calificación.

Ejemplo.

(1/10): describan los motivos del por qué esa calificación

(8/10): describan los motivos del por qué esa calificación

Y otra cosa, a pesar de que di por un hecho casi seguro de que el 4 de julio iba a publicar esta parte, surgieron contratiempos que me tuvieron que aplazar este proyecto. De antemano, una disculpa.

* * *

**Forma de lectura:**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_Pasado_

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

Comilla simple: '…'

\- 'Citar'

\- 'Referenciar'

\- 'Señalar palabras en un sentido diferente a lo normal'

* * *

**Experiencias de un maestro**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 11-A: La bienvenida a Alola**

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Kalos. Ash ha regresado a su casa para encontrarse en los brazos de su madre Delia.

"Qué bueno que hayas regresado, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?". Preguntaba Delia separándose de su hijo para irse a la cocina a preparar la cena.

"Bien, conocí nuevos Pokémon, nuevos amigos y ...". Ash no pudo terminar porque su madre interrumpió.

"¿Una nueva chica? ¿Cómo se llama?". Delia se llevaba la conversación con calma al igual que su hijo.

"Su nombre es Serena, en realidad, es la misma chica que conocí en ese campamento". La revelación impresionó a Delia, ella nunca se imaginaba que Ash viajaría con alguien que conoció desde años.

"Me pregunto cómo se desarrolló su cuerpo". Al hacer ese comentario inapropiado hizo que Ash tuviera una erección ya que recordó el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga.

Delia volteó para ver que su hijo tenía algo escondido entre los pantalones y se acercó para manosear ese bulto de manera provocativa.

"Por lo que veo, también capturaste el corazón de tu amiga que conociste en tu infancia". Decía Delia provocando a su hijo.

"Digamos que tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado". Respondía Ash dejándose llevar e incluso le tocaba su seno derecho. "Tu pezón se endureció".

"Que atrevido eres Ash, pero debo decir que has mejorado bastante en la forma en como tocas los pechos de las mujeres". Delia pudo notar como su hijo ha madurado y ha aprendido muchas cosas en sus viajes, pero Delia sabía que su hijo aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

"Te tengo una sorpresa y es que en una semana nos iremos a una región para vacacionar". Confesaba Delia a su hijo sobre ese viaje.

"¿¡En serio!? ¡¿Cómo se llama?!". Exclamaba el entrenador mientras preguntaba más detalles.

"El lugar se llama Alola, pero es una zona conformada por cuatro islas. Nos quedaremos en la isla cuyo nombre es Melemele". Y así fue como Delia le explicaba más cosas del lugar.

Pasaron los días y cuando llegaría el día del vuelo, Delia quería conversar con su hijo puesto que la duración del viaje constaba de 8 horas y Delia quería matar el tiempo.

"¿Sabes algo de tus amigas?". Mencionaba Delia mientras que Ash recordaba las últimas ocasiones en donde interactuó con las chicas.

"No he podido volver a verlas, creo que sería mejor irlas a visitar". Ash se planteó esa opción una vez se terminara su estadía en Alola, pero su madre le propuso otra cosa.

"¿Por qué no mejor las invitas a que pasen unos días en Alola?". Decía Delia a lo cual Ash meditó la respuesta.

"Pero no creo que sea correcto interrumpirlas en medio de sus cosas, además, hacerlas venir hasta aquí sería muy poco caballeroso". Se excusaba Ash.

"¿Es poco caballeroso invitarlas a una isla tropical donde pueden descansar y estar contigo? Vamos Ash, no pongas excusas y además, en caso de ser necesario, tienes dinero suficiente para solventar sus gastos gracias al dinero de premio por tus participaciones en las ligas": Delia intentaba convencer a su hijo de realizar ese plan.

"Está bien, les voy a informar una vez lleguemos al hotel": Ash finalmente aceptó la propuesta de su madre.

Delia se alegró y desde su interior pensaba que estaba evitando que su historia se repitiera. Ella tenía sus motivos por los cuales ha inducido a Ash al mundo del sexo, que ella convirtió a su propio hijo en un ser sexualmente activo.

Delia justificaba ese acto con el hecho de que Ash podía satisfacer las necesidades emocionales y fisiológicas de sus amigas, pero un remordimiento le decía que eso era una vil mentira.

Delia pensaba que todos estos pensamientos jamás saldrían a la luz, solo podía comportarse de manera egoísta al querer seguir teniendo sexo con Ash hasta que Ash tenga una pareja oficial.

La incertidumbre de Delia sería el cómo iba a ser la reacción de las chicas cuando llegue el momento de ser esa pareja de su hijo y su instinto le decía que ese momento llegaría en Alola.

El vuelo aún le quedaba trayecto por recorrer, en este tiempo Delia y Ash aprovecharon para seguir platicando. Ash le contó a su madre sus aventuras que tuvo en las regiones, también relató más a fondo como fue su relación con las demás chicas sin mencionar nada inapropiado puesto que estaban en un espacio público.

El vuelo por fin concluyó y los dos llegaron al hotel donde iban a hospedarse. Ash como prometió les haría una llamada a sus amigas. Comenzando por Misty.

"¡Ash! Hasta que te acuerdas de mi". Se sorprendió la chica de cabello naranja al ver en la pantalla el ser que la llamó.

"Lo sé, pero desde la última vez que nos vimos he estado ocupado en mi viaje y también pensé que también estarías ocupada con el gimnasio". Explicó Ash siendo honesto.

"Tienes razón, antes de que me llamaras estaba combatiendo con una entrenadora. Sabes, te he estado extrañando y también extraño hacer 'eso', si sabes a lo que me refiero":

"Si, yo también te extraño y también extraño besar ese cloyster que llevas en tus shorts". Decía Ash pícaramente y hacía que Misty se sonrojara.

"¡Ash, no digas esas cosas que me apenas". Respondía Misty aún con el tono rojizo en su cara.

"Oye, en estos momentos estoy en Alola tomando unas vacaciones y pensaba si estaría bien si te invitara a ese lugar". Proponía Ash a lo cual Misty aceptó. Ella les diría a sus hermanas que se hicieran cargo del gimnasio.

Ash podía notar su felicidad en los ojos. También le contó que también invitaría a otras personas.

"¿No estarás pensando en invitar a otras chicas?". Cuestionó Misty algo celosa porque duda de la fidelidad de Ash.

"Bueno, también quería invitar a Macey". Ash mencionó ese detalle el cual no fue del agrado de Misty.

"Está bien, en caso de que haya más chicas me asegurare de que tu polla sea solo mía": Decía Misty en tono posesivo a lo cual a Ash no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Una vez acordado con Misty, Ash buscaba en su pokedex una función que te ayudaba a buscar información de contacto de un entrenador y para su suerte, no tuvo problemas en encontrar a la chica amante de los Pokémon tipo fuego.

"Haber, su número es…". Dijo Ash para sí mismo y entonces marcó.

"¿Quién habla?". La voz preguntó sobre esa misteriosa llamada que llego en su aparato móvil.

"Hola Macey soy yo, Ash". Decía Ash notando que la pantalla estaba negra y dedujo que le estaba hablando a un teléfono móvil.

"¡Ash! ¡Qué alegría verte". La felicidad se escuchaba en su voz, ella realmente amaba al entrenador.

"Más bien escucharte". Reía Ash por ese comentario irónico y Macey también reía. "He pensado en invitarte a una isla llamada Alola para que descansemos los dos más otras personas que estoy invitando y me gustaría saber si no me interpongo en nada importante". Explicaba Ash.

"Claro que no interrumpes nada y por supuesto voy". Sonaba encantada la muchacha. Ash le dio otros últimos detalles y luego ambos colgaron.

Ash contactaría con Norman, líder de gimnasio y padre de May, para saber si había una forma de comunicarse con ella. Para su fortuna May se encontraba en la casa y ésta, al escuchar la voz de Ash, tomó la llamada lo más rápido posible.

"Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte". Decía May mientras se acomodaba provocativamente su escote.

"Hola May, aún conservo las fotos". Decía Ash mientras señalaba el lugar donde las guardaba.

"Qué bueno porque hoy es tu día de suerte, tengo otras nuevas fotos". Decía May mientras sonaba sensualmente.

"Qué curioso, porque hoy iba a ser tú día de suerte ya que te estoy invitando a que estés conmigo en Alola". Mencionaba Ash siguiéndole el juego a May la cual se emocionó. Cuando Ash dijo que invitaría a más gente, May sabía que Ash invitaría a Dawn y a la chica de cabello naranja que una vez observó chuparle el pene a Ash en una ocasión.

May no dudaba en bajar la guardia y preparar sus mejores armas para cuando tuviera que conocer a la demás competencia.

Ellos dos acabaron de finalizar su llamada y Ash volvió a revisar su pokedex para encontrar a Dawn la cual al igual que Macey se encontraba fuera de casa.

"Hola Dawn, soy Ash". Dijo el entrenador cuando notó que la llamada entró.

"Oh Ash, me atrapaste terminando mi baño". Decía Dawn mientras se acostaba en la cama para seguir vistiéndose.

"No digas eso porque me haces imaginar cosas que luego me harían estar caliente". Dijo Ash imaginando a su mente a la chica de cabello azul enjabonar sus partes de su cuerpo.

Dawn no pudo evitar entrar en el juego y habló con una voz seductora.

"Aw que pena, supongo no queras escuchar las bragas rosadas que llevo y ni hablar del nuevo sostén con diseño de pokebolas que acabo de comprar". Las palabras de Dawn más su tono encantador sumieron a Ash en una hipnótica fantasía en donde se imagina a Dawn ponerse esos conjuntos descritos.

La dulce voz de Dawn era algo que le encantaba a Ash. Su voz con ese toque coqueto era un arma mortal para Ash.

"¿Quieres verme así, Ashito?". Dawn quería provocar a Ash.

"Verte, tocarte, besarte todo lo que quieras y pidas mi reina": Ash se derretía por el encanto de la coordinadora.

"Qué bueno saber que te encantaría, es un conjunto que conseguí cerca del centro Pokémon donde me hospedo".

Ash tuvo que salir del hechizo de Dawn y recordó el motivo por el cual la llamó.

"Escucha Dawn, ¿Quieres visitar a una isla llamada Alola? Si estas disponible claro está". Ash le proponía a Dawn la cual acepto gustosamente. Después de todo Dawn le contó que tenía tiempo libre.

Lamentablemente, Ash no tenía forma de contactar con Iris puesto que la morena había sido criada sin la necesidad de depender de la tecnología, por ende, nunca se ha tomado la molestia de llevarse un celular.

A pesar de que Ash se sentía mal por no poder incluir a Iris, tuvo que seguir con su última amiga y con la que tuvo su último encuentro cercano.

"¿Quién es?". Preguntó la voz femenina para que luego Ash la recibiera con un saludo.

"¡Hola Serena!". Saludo alegremente Ash a lo cual la chica se puso feliz.

"¡Ash, eres tú!". Su voz denotaba alegría

"Si, soy yo y vengo a preguntarte si puedes acompañarme en tomar unas vacaciones conmigo en la región de Alola. Invité a otras personas para que las conozcas". Explicaba Ash, pero para su mala suerte Serena le respondió.

"Lo siento, pero mi manager dice que tengo que hacer unos ensayos para el siguiente performance. De verdad lo siento mucho": Serena se lamentaba ya que en verdad quisiera poder estar con su amor, pero su vida profesional se lo impide.

"No te preocupes, después de terminar mis vacaciones vendré a buscarte": Ash colgó con una ligera decepción.

Serena se sentía igual al no poder volver a ver Ash a pesar de que el tiempo haya pasado relativamente corto. Solo podía esperar a que las palabras de Ash se hicieran realidad.

Ash dejó la máquina que hacía videollamadas para irse a su habitación donde se hospedaba.

Al llegar a su habitación encontraría a su madre con su nuevo conjunto el cual consistía en un vestido naranja con manchas florales que contrastaban con ese naranja predominante adornado con un sombrero blanco para el sol.

"¿¡En verdad eres tu mamá!?". Ash quedó completamente impresionado por qué Delia radiaba.

"Veo que te gustó mi nueva ropa, pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue?". Preguntó Delia y así fue como Ash le explicó la situación de que no iban a venir Iris ni Serena.

"Es una pena, bueno, supongo que debo compensar la ausencia de las dos". Decía Delia mientras tomaba a su hijo para sentarlo en la cama y arrodillarse enfrente de él.

Delia invadía los pantalones de su hijo para luego empezar con su mamada. Ash sentía placer ya que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que experimentó con su propia madre.

"Bien Ash, yo prepararé tu gran pene y a cambio quiero que me muestres de todo lo que has aprendido en tus viajes". Decía Delia mientras descubría sus senos para luego frotarlos en el miembro de su hijo.

Delia hacía tanta fricción con sus bubis que no tardó en hacer que su hijo se corriera en esos voluminosos pechos.

"Veo que tu pene aún no soporta mi busto. Ven, vamos a tomar una ducha juntos": Delia tomó a Ash para llevarlo al baño, ambos se desvistieron por completo y se metieron a la regadera.

La sensación del agua caliente golpeándolos en forma de gotas era algo que empezaba a excitar a Ash y no dudó en tomar a Delia para luego penetrarla contra la pared.

"¡Oh, ash! ¿¡En serio es lo que has aprendido¡? ¡Has mejorado mucho!". Delia criticaba la agilidad con la que fue tomada más los movimientos sagaces que su hijo realizaba al tomarla de la cintura, moviéndola en sincronía con el ritmo de la follada.

Ash había aprendido y mejorado la habilidad de cambiar rápidamente la pose sin perder el momentum del acto sexual. Entonces, Ash tomó la pierna izquierda de su madre para posarla en su hombro y así probar otra nueva pose de 'la subida de pierna lujuriosa'.

Delia quedaba complacida por los resultados del entrenamiento de Ash. De repente ella sintió un líquido invadir su coño; Ash se había corrido.

"Volverás loca a cualquier mujer que conozcas, Ash": Delia halagaba las habilidades de su hijo el cual solo pudo sonrojarse. Ambos terminaron de bañarse y el día termino en el hotel.

Al día siguiente Ash probó una atracción turística la cual consistiría en la pokemontura de Sharpedo y por azares del destino se encontraría a una chica de cabello azul.

Ambos rieron por las circunstancias del cómo se conocieron. Luego Ash conocería un lugar llamado la escuela Pokémon donde tendría su primer encuentro igual de gracioso con una chica rubia con vestido puro y también conocería a una chica de cabello verde tomarle de la mano para guiarlo por el lugar.

Una vez que Ash se volviera a reencontrarse con su madre, él le diría que quisiera ser estudiante de la escuela Pokémon y su madre aceptó puesto que vio a los posibles amigos de su hijo, en especial las chicas.

Y así fue como Ash viviría en Alola con el profesor Kukui y sus vacaciones pasarían a ser días en la escuela, pero para el entrenador algo se le estaba olvidando algo. La emoción de quedarse en la región tropical por más tiempo le había hecho olvidar que sus antiguas parejas sexuales iban a visitarlo.

**Episodio 11-B: El entrenamiento en la playa.**

"Y recuerden echar cloro la piscina al finalizar la semana y también de retirar a los Pokémon de la piscina": Decía Misty mientras revisaba que tuviera todo lo necesario para su viaje.

"No nos trates como niñas, hemos madurado". Decía una de las hermanas de Misty.

"Claro, ahora somos super responsables". Complementaba otra hermana.

"(Una persona madura no diría super)": Pensaba Misty mientras revisaba su boleto del ferry.

En otro lugar, en un bosque se veía a un entrenador enfrentándose a un Pokémon fuera de serie. El Pokémon invoco una extraña corriente eléctrica que invadió la flora en donde se encontraba el grupo de humanos contemplando la batalla.

Todos veían al entrenador realizar una serie de poses y observaban como un destello salía de su pulsera para luego sincronizarse con la energía del Pokémon del entrenador.

Las mujeres quedaron impactadas por el valor del muchacho y por la fuerza que traía al demostrar esas grandes habilidades de entrenador que él poseía.

Y Así fue que las chicas despertaron un interés en el chico quien demostró ser digno del movimiento Z tipo eléctrico.

El Pokémon ha aceptado que el entrenador pasó su prueba y que en verdad era merecedor del regalo que le había entregado. El Pokémon abandonó el área dejando el grupo de humanos.

El día terminó y la muchacha de cabello azul quedó asombrada y ese era su tema de conversación para la cena con su familia.

"Y Ash uso un movimiento Z junto a su Pikachu". Dijo la jovencita emocionada por aquel acto.

"Cielos Lana, pareces enamorada de ese chico". Soltó una pequeña niña con similitud hacia su hermana.

"De hecho lo está. No cualquiera puede hacer eso que hizo tu enamorado". Dijo otra niña idéntica a la otra niña, pero tenían un atuendo que las diferenciaba.

"¡Sarah, Harper!". Se sonrojaba la mencionada que respondía al nombre de Lana. Su madre no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"Bien Lana, cuéntanos más de ese entrenador". Decía su madre prestándole más atención a su hija que a la comida que preparó para la cena.

"La verdad, eso es todo lo que sé del entrenador". Dijo Lana teniendo en cuenta de que solo conocía poco a Ash. "(Pero voy a averiguar más de él)":

El comienzo del día había transcurrido con normalidad. Lana se levantó para su entrenamiento habitual con Popplio, pero en esta ocasión Lana no entrenaría en la misma zona de la playa a donde estaba acostumbrada.

Ella se había ido a la playa donde se encontraba la casa de Kukui puesto ahí vivía el chico que Lana quería encontrarse 'casualmente'.

Su plan había funcionado porque el muchacho contempló su espectáculo de burbujas.

"¡Eso fue increíble Lana!". Dijo emocionado el entrenador a lo cual Lana le dio una sonrisa humilde.

"Gracias Ash. Estoy practicando con Popplio". Respondió Lana mirando fijamente al entrenador.

La escena era parecida a una película, donde el chico y la chica se miran de frente. El viento soplaba ligeramente movimiento ligeramente sus ropas y cabello. Las olas ambientaban con su distinguido sonido.

"Oye Ash, ¿Puedes contarme más cosas sobre ti?". Preguntó Lana atreviéndose a conectar con el muchacho.

Ash le dijo que se fueran a sentar en una roca porque la historia iba a ser algo larga y así fue como pasó el tiempo. Ash le contó las diferentes regiones que había visitado.

Ash relató los diferentes Pokémon que había visitado incluyendo a los Pokémon legendarios y Lana no podía creerlo.

"Eso sería todo lo que puedo recordar, pero ahora quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre ti". Dijo Ash queriendo que Lana le devolviera el favor.

"Bueno, hubo una ocasión en donde pesque a un Gyarados rojo". Dijo Lana.

"¡¿En serio?!". Exclamó Ash impresionado.

"Saca tus conclusiones". Lana hizo la broma que le gustaba hacer a lo cual Ash se quedó sin comentarios. "Pero aun así no se compara con todo lo que tu pasaste".

"Bueno, pero si te soy sincero. Todo eso no sería una experiencia del todo increíble si no hubiera estado acompañado de mis amigas". Dijo Ash despertando algo en Lana.

"¿Amigas? ¿Quiénes?". Pregunto Lana con un tono curioso, pero con un significado profundo para ella.

Ash le comentó sobre las amigas que había conocido, obviamente sin contarle cosas explicitas porque eran detalles personales del entrenador.

Por otra parte, Lana quería saber exactamente qué tipo de relación tenía con las demás. Lana se quedaba mirando a Ash escuchando con atención queriendo saber más del tema.

Ambos estaban metidos tanto en la conversación, pero la sinergia del ambiente y del momento harían que Lana se dejara llevar.

Sin darse cuenta, ellos dos habían compartido un beso por el impulso de Lana. Cuando se dieron cuenta y reaccionaron de lo que estaba pasando ambos se separaron.

"L-lo siento A-Ash, n-no sé lo que me a-acaba de p-pasar, f-fue muy r-repentino". Se excusaba Lana por el acto que acaba de hacer. Fue sorprendido cuando la escena se volvió a repetir, pero no fue ella esta vez.

Lana quedó sorprendida cuando su beso fue devuelto, pero esta vez estando consientes del momento. Lentamente Lana tomaba con sus manos el rostro del entrenador.

"(No solo es un buen entrenador, también es un buen besador)": Lana se derretía para sus adentros. Su beso fue tan intenso que de repente ya se encontraban en la arena.

Lana había quedado arriba de Ash y debido a esa posición pudo sentir algo golpear su pelvis.

"¿Qué es esto?". Preguntó inocentemente a la vez que se apartaba de Ash, ella no sabía mucho de ese tema.

"Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar": Dijo Ash levantándose y quitándose su playera para descubrir su torso.

"Si, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes". Dijo Lana poniéndose de pie para deshacerse de su ropa principal y descubriendo su traje de baño que tenía por debajo.

Ambos se volvieron a besar mientras que Ash tocaba gentilmente el trasero de la jovencita.

"Ash…". Lana dijo su nombre débilmente por la excitación que sentía. Soltaría otro gemido al sentir los labios del entrenador en su cuello.

Ash dejó de besarla para luego tomar la parte superior de su traje de baño de una sola pieza para bajarlo hasta el abdomen de la jovencita revelando sus senos.

Con su dedo índice presiono su pezón con la yema de su dedo dando movimientos circulares.

"Ah". Fue el grito que soltó por el estímulo causado. Repitió sus gemidos cuando sintió una cálida humedad invadir sus pezones más esa sensación de ser chupados por la boca del entrenador.

Ash besaba los pezones, pero iba bajando poco a poco, de beso en beso, hasta la parte de debajo de Lana. Su traje de baño aún cubría esa zona y Ash lo removió para poder ver mejor a ese coño húmedo.

"Tu cuerpo se está preparando para ser penetrado". Ash decía mientras saboreaba su vagina.

"¿P-penetrado?". Lana preguntó empezando a sudar...

"Si, pero antes de seguir necesito que bañes mi polla con tu saliva para lubricarla": Dijo Ash finalmente deshaciéndose de sus pantalones cortos.

Lana vio esa cosa que Ash ocultaba en su parte inferior. Ash acercaba su miembro a ella y Lana no tenía la experiencia ni las habilidades necesarias para comerse esa polla de un solo bocado.

Ash comprendió eso y solo le pidió que lo lamiera como si de un helado se tratase. Lana uso su lengua para recorrer el tronco del miembro y chupaba la puntita del glande.

Lana cubría de su saliva el miembro de Ash hasta que estuviera listo para que su miembro resbalara en su vagina.

"Con eso bastara". Avisaba Ash para acostar a Lana sobre la arena y dirigirse a su coño. Era el momento de la verdad.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!". El grito de Lana fue fuerte y largo. Tuvieron suerte que nadie se dio cuenta, ellos prosiguieron.

Lana sentía el placer del acto, es más, ella pensó que se había enamorado de Ash completamente ya que él tuvo grandes experiencias como entrenador y aparte de que era buen besador.

Lana había encontrado el chico perfecto. Mientras que Lana se encontrada sumida en sus pensamientos sentía algo explotar dentro de ella y sentía algo muy caliente tomo posesión de su coño.

Ash sacó su pene de ella para luego volverse a poner su ropa y fue a buscar la ropa de su compañera.

"Toma Lana". Dijo Ash entregándole su ropa y ella se vistió nuevamente. Lana se quedó anonanada por el estallido de emociones que experimentó, Ash prosiguió. "Vamos a casa de Kukui para que te refresques":

Los dos fueron al lugar mencionado ya que ambos se ensuciaron por la arena de la playa.

"Ash, se sintió bien": Lana halago a Ash a lo cual él le tomó de la mano.

"Si quieres, puedes pedírmelo las veces que quieras". Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Lana agradeció la propuesta, pero en su mente recordó a sus otras dos amigas: Lillie y Mallow. ¿Qué pensarían ellas si se enteran de esto? Es más, ¿Ellas sentían algo por Ash?

Lana se quedó pensativa ya que no quería lastimar los sentimientos de sus amigas ni tampoco quería arruinar su amistad por un chico.

"Ash…". Dijo Lana una vez que los dos salieron de la casa del profesor.

"¿Qué pasa Lana?". Preguntó Ash estando atento a la petición de Lana.

"¿Tú… tenías este tipo de relación con tus amigas?". Lana buscaba las mejores palabras para que Ash se sintiera más cómodo y no que estaba siendo juzgado.

"Siendo honesto, he tenido este tipo de relaciones con mis amigas sin caer en un noviazgo como tal, pero…". Ash buscaba la forma de expresarse con sinceridad. "He cogido con mis amigas porque ellas me han dado esa confianza y me han confiado su amor por mí y el amor es algo que todos queremos sentir. Sin embargo, un día tendré que tomar una decisión definitiva".

Las palabras de Ash hicieron que Lana tuviera mucho que pensar, es verdad que ella fue otra afortunada en deleitarse con los grandes dotes de Ash, pero si ella realmente se preocupaba por los posibles sentimientos de sus amigas hacía Ash, ella les daría esa misma oportunidad y sería el propio Ash quien decidiera con quien quedarse.

"¿Puedes prometerme algo?". Pedía Lana a lo cual Ash asintió. "¿Puedes hacer sentir a mis amigas Lillie y Mallow igual de bien como lo hiciste conmigo? En caso de que ellas también te pidieran lo mismo":

Las palabras de Lana hicieron que Ash recordara el comienzo de todo. Las palabras de Lana hicieron que la imagen de Delia se proyectara en la mente de Ash posicionándose en frente de donde estaba Lana.

"Cuenta con ello". Dijo Ash.

Los dos se fueron a la escuela Pokémon para seguir con sus actividades diarias y antes de terminar el día, antes de todos se fueran a sus respectivas casas. Lana hizo que Ash cumpliera su palabra.

"¡Más fuerte! ¡Si! ¡Si!". Decía Lana siendo penetrada por Ash detrás de un árbol. Lana se apoyaba con sus manos en la corteza del árbol dándole su retaguardia a Ash.

"Tu cuerpo se siente rico". Dijo Ash mientras tocaba los senos de su amiga con una mano y con la otra mano guiaba la cintura de Lana con el ritmo de la follada.

"Ojalá pudiera llevarte a mi casa, pero…". Decía Lana una vez que Ash bajo la velocidad con la que metía su verga del coño de Lana.

"No te preocupes Lana, como prometí, voy a follarte cada vez que me lo pidas. Nunca me cansaré de follarte": Decías Ash mientras besaba la espalda descubierta de su compañera de clases.

Lana volvió a sentir esa sensación caliente que se llenaba en su coño y se derramaba en sus piernas.

"Déjame limpiarte". Lana con una actitud servicial y se postró por delante de Ash a limpiarle su polla.

"Estas mejorando". Respondía Ash comparando su primera vez con Lana.

"Gracias, te veré mañana". Finalizaba Lana para que ambos se despidieran uno del otro y se fueran a su correspondiente hogar.

Un día más había pasado en Alola, pero resulta que los árboles tenían oídos y alguien contempló el espectáculo desde su comienzo antes de marcharse a su vivienda.

**Episodio 11-C: Una cena picante**

"¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?". Decía un niño de lentes quien se quejaba delante de sus padres y de la jovencita de pañoleta azul.

"Vamos Max, deja que tu hermana disfrute de su invitación a Alola". Dijo el líder de gimnasio.

"Oigan, según en los libros de historia dice que Alola formaba parte de Hoenn, pero que fue separada gracias al conflicto del mar y de la tierra": Decía Caroline dando un dato culturar a su familia.

""No lo sabía mamá, ahora tengo más ganas de ir a Alola". Decía la chica que tenía ropas de color azul marino.

"May, disfruta de tu viaje". Dijeron los padres para luego ver a su hija partir hacia su viaje en el ferry.

"(Solo espera Ash, vendré por ti)": Pensaba la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia el aeropuerto. La familia solo se limitó a quedarse en la puerta viendo como la chica desaparecía con los primeros rayos del sol.

En ese mismo momento, en un lugar diferente, una jovencita acababa de despertar de su sueño. Inmóvil en su propia cama, la muchacha recordaba una visión.

_"¿Te puedo confiar un secreto?". Decía una muchacha._

_"Claro, ¿De qué se trata?". Preguntó la otra persona intentando dar su apoyo._

_"Es algo vergonzoso, ¿Te gusta Ash?". La chica había soltado la sopa finalmente._

La joven mujer se levantaba de su cama para comenzar con su rutina. La chica que tenía un cabello largo del color del bosque se fue a tomar un baño.

Se desvestía revelando unas tetas con un tamaño que superaba a la media y un trasero firme siendo la chica con mejor cuerpo de su grupo de amistades.

El agua impactaba su cuerpo mientras que su rostro apuntaba a la fuente de donde salía el agua caliente.

_"Es un chico genial, pero no creo verlo cómo un interés amoroso"._

"(No estoy segura de mi propia respuesta)". Pensó mientras se aplicaba su champú en su cabello mientras que con la otra mano libre se limpiaba su bello cuerpo.

La chica concluyó su aseo personal, se puso su conjunto habitual la cual consistía en una camiseta rosa y un overol que solo cubría a la altura de sus muslos. Se arregló su cabello con sus dos largas coletas.

La joven se fue al comedor donde desayunaría con toda su familia. Ellos tendrían una conversación casual hasta que la hija dijo algo inesperado.

"Papá, hoy invitaré a un amigo a cenar". Dijo la muchacha a lo cual su padre y hermano se sorprendieron.

"¡Papá, Mallow al fin consiguió novio!". Exclamó el hermano causando un sonrojo en la nombrada.

"¡Estoy orgulloso de ti. Mi hija está creciendo!". Su padre lloraba de alegría por la maduración de su hija.

"¡Nada de eso!". Mallow estallaba en rojo. "Solo es un amigo y es nuevo en la ciudad. Saben, es bueno construir lazos". Ella se defendía.

"Está bien, apartare el restaurante solo para los dos. Recuerda como padre estaré apoyándote hija". Decía el padre mostrando firmeza en sus palabras.

"(Creo que todavía lo está mal interpretando)". Pensaba Mallow volviendo a su plato.

El día siguió su curso hasta la escuela Pokémon y para sorpresa de Mallow vio a una de sus amigas salir de un lugar acompañada de otro chico, precisamente, el muchacho que Mallow pretendía invitar.

"(Ellos… ¿Lo hicieron de nuevo?)". Se preguntó la chica de cabello verde.

_"Si cambias de opinión, puedes pedirle una oportunidad". Dijo la chica de cabello azul para luego desaparecer de la visión de la chica de cabello verde._

_Cuando fue el momento de regresar a casa, la chica de coletas quería volver a platicar con su amiga para saber exactamente a que se refería, pero se llevó gran sorpresa cuando vio a dicha amiga ser almorzada por un joven pasional._

_La chica impactada por el acto se quedó estática, pero su curiosidad fue lo que la motivó a quedarse para seguir espiando._

_En su mente decía que no era correcto, pero una extraña sensación en su cuerpo la calentaba a fuego lento mientras veía el acto pasional._

_Se acercaba con cautela a ese árbol para escuchar mejor su conversación. El chico mencionó algo que llamó la atención de la morena._

_"No te preocupes Lana, como prometí, voy a follarte cada vez que me lo pidas. Nunca me cansaré de follarte":_

_"(¿A esto se refería con pedirle… una oportunidad?)". Pensaba la espía mientras seguía contemplando el acto._

Mallow regresó al presente cuando escuchó el llamado de su nombre. Era su amiga Lana quien venía acompañada del muchacho. Mallow se armó de valor para decirle lo siguiente.

"Ash, sé que eres nuevo y por eso quiero invitarte al restaurante de mi familia para que conozcas el mejor lugar donde puedas comer". Decía Mallow sonando lo más natural posible.

Ash volteó para ver a Lana dedicarle una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a Mallow.

"Por supuesto que iré, ¿Te gustaría que fuera después de clases?". Ash propuso la idea la cual Mallow aceptó.

Los dos quedaron para luego concentrarse en la escuela. Una vez que las clases concluyeran Mallow llevaría a Ash al restaurante.

"Y aquí es". Dijo Mallow señalando el lugar a lo cual Ash se sorprendió. Ambos ingresaron al lugar.

Como su padre prometió, aparto el lugar para ellos dos. Para Mallow era algo ridículo puesto que arriesgaba al negocio de no conseguir ventas potenciales.

"¿Qué quieres que te prepare?". Preguntó Mallow mientras le enseñaba la carta al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

"¿Tu sonrisa está en el menú?". Dijo Ash bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo era un cumplido.

"Qué dulce eres": Decía Mallow reaccionando positivamente por el piropo

"Hablando en serio, me gustaría probar el 'estofado eléctrico con ascuas'". Ash escogía el plato a lo cual Mallow se dirigió a la cocina. No tardó más de 10 minutos puesto a que ella trabaja en el restaurante eso le ayudó para mejorar sus tiempos.

"¡Esta riquísimo!". Ash se deleitaba con la exquisitez que Mallow le había preparado.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado". Mallow disfruto la reseña positiva de Ash.

"Ven, me gustaría compartirlo contigo". Decía Ash invitando a Mallow a que probara de su mismo platillo.

"Está bien". Accedió la chica y se sentó al lado de Ash y acerco su boca para que Ash le diera de comer. "Es verdad, sí que me lucí".

Mallow se estaba llevando bien con Ash, los dos iniciaron una plática casual sobre el cómo Mallow aprendió a cocinar y era porque Mallow quería cocinar igual de bien que su madre.

Ash le preguntó a Mallow si podría conocer a su padre y a su madre. Mallow se quedó callada por un momento.

"C-claro, pero es que ellos están ocupados con el r-restaurante". Decía Mallow algo nerviosa lo cual Ash pudo notar, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Oye Ash…". Mallow cambio completamente de personalidad, en vez de una amabilidad y una actitud extrovertida paso a ser alguien callada y penosa.

"…". Ash no decía nada porque estaba esperando que Mallow prosiguiera. Mallow intentaba armarse de valor para pedirle un pequeño favor.

"H-he escuchado rumores de…": Mallow se cortaba mientras acercaba su mano a la rodilla del entrenador. "Que cumples ciertas peticiones".

La mano de Mallow subía por el cuerpo del entrenador hasta llegar a su cierre, frotando esa zona y causando un bulto.

"(Se está poniendo duro)". Pensaba Mallow mientras seguía frotando.

"Es verdad, Si quieres sentir placer solo tienes que dejarte llevar". Decía Ash mientras tomaba el rostro de Mallow para besarlo. Ella correspondía el beso mientras invadía los pantalones de Ash hasta sacar su miembro.

Los dos confrontaban sus lenguas mientras una tormenta de saliva invadía sus lenguas. Mallow aún sostenía el pene de Ash y seguía estimulándolo con esos movimientos frágiles de su mano.

Ash interrumpió el beso para ponerse de pie, tomaba a Mallow para postrarla en frente de él y ella por instinto empezó a succionar la polla de Ash.

Para Ash esto le parecía similar a una relación que ya experimentó. Se trataba de nada más y nada más que de Iris, pero a diferencia de ella, Mallow tenía un cuerpo mejor desarrollado además de que su cabello tenía un color distinguido.

Ash notó que Mallow no solo tenía mejor cuerpo de sus dos amigas, Lana y Lillie, sino que también se dio cuenta de era la mejor chupando su polla a comparación de Lana puesto que aún no ha probado las habilidades de Lillie.

Ash no soportó más y tomo la cabeza de Mallow para impulsarla hacía el y, literalmente, Mallow consiguió devorar completamente la polla de Ash. Mallow abrazaba con fuerzas la cintura de Ash y tocar algo de su trasero para aferrarse hacia él hasta que se quedó sin aire y Ash sacó su polla de su boca.

Mallow recuperaba su aire con jadeos mientras que Ash se sentía culpable por que pensó que Mallow se enojaría por hacerle eso.

Por parte de Mallow, ella sintió las palpitaciones del miembro de Ash en su garganta y fue algo que le gustó.

"A-Ash…". Ella seguía jadeando. "¿Puedes repetirlo?".

Él asintió y tomó nuevamente su cabeza y la jalo hacia su dirección. Mallow volvió a aferrarse hacia Ash intentado contener su respiración mientras disfrutaba de los movimientos que el pene de Ash hacía dentro de su boca.

Ash sacó su miembro de la boca de Mallow para que ella tomara aire. Mallow se preparó para una tercera vez, pero en vez de eso Ash la levantó para quitarle ese fastidioso overol.

Ash también tomaría la parte superior de la camiseta rosada de Mallow para arremangar hacia abajo para que pudiera descubrir sus desarrolladas tetas.

Ash volvió a postrar a Mallow para ahora si hacer un tercer intento. Mallow volvió a devorarse la polla de Ash mientras impregnaba todo con su saliva.

Ash volvió a retirar su miembro para no ahogar a Mallow y ella estaba preparada para la penetración.

Con sus dos manos, Mallow tomó la superficie de la mesa como punto de apoyo para que Ash le diera por atrás.

Mallow sentía como el miembro se introducía lentamente en su ser. Al principio dolía, pero por arte de magia la sensación se convirtió en placer.

La polla de Ash entraba y salía del coño de Mallow con un ritmo moderado. Mientras más se repetía el proceso, la intensidad aumentaba.

El pene resbalaba dentro de la vagina de Mallow causando que la muchacha estuviese más cerca del clímax.

Mallow gritaba como nunca había gritado, gozaba como nunca había gozado. Mallow ya era capaz de comprender lo que sentía Lana.

"¡Ash! ¡Te invite a comer, pero nunca pensé que yo sería el plato fuerte!". Expresaba Mallow mientras que Ash se almorzaba su cuerpo.

"Siempre me gustaron los platos picantes": Dijo Ash manteniendo la misma pose, pero levantó a Mallow de su punto de apoyo para que pudiera penetrarla de pie.

La cintura de Mallow fue tomada por las habilidosas manos de Ash quien dirigía la cadera de la muchacha para que rebotara sus nalgas con su pelvis. El sonido del impacto se escuchaba por todo el restaurante.

Ash volteó a Mallow para darle otro beso y esta vez colocar a Mallow encima de la mesa para abrir sus piernas y seguir follandola sobre la mesa.

Ash seguía consumiendo el cuerpo de la cocinera, su busto, su cadera, sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones.

Ash no dejaba nada, si Mallow fuera literalmente un platillo, Ash se aseguraría de no desperdiciar nada.

La polla de Ash llegaba a su erupción y Ash aumentó el ritmo. Mallow se quedaba sin energía, pero el acto había llegado a su fin.

Su vagina ha sido suministrada por una gran dotación de semen de Ash con alta temperatura y muy pegajoso.

"Eso estuvo genial". Decía Mallow intentando recuperar energía.

"Mallow, una vez más, te agradezco por la comida y por la cogida". Decía Ash recuperando el aire al igual que Mallow. Mallow rio débilmente por el comentario.

"En serio, Lillie tiene que probar esto". Dijo Mallow pensando en voz alta, Mallow miro a Ash en los ojos, pero el momento se interrumpió gracias al llamado de un objeto.

"Es la función de llamada de mi pokedex". Dijo Ash mientras contestaba el aparato.

"Habla Ash". Decía Ash respondiendo la llamada.

"Hola Ash, soy Misty. ¿Recuerdas que me invitaste a tomar vacaciones en Alola? Y que también dijiste que invitarías a otras personas, buen pues…". Explicaba Misty, pero una voz la interrumpió.

"¡Hey! No dijiste que hablarías con Ash". Decía la voz femenina la cual Ash reconoció.

"No me digas que…" Ash comentaba a lo cual Misty confirmó.

"Quien diría que me encontraría con ella". Expresaba Misty con frustración.

"Pero esta vez no nos interrumpas, esta vez no pienso compartirlo". Dijo la otra jovencita dirigiéndose a Misty, la voz prosiguió. "Interviniste en nuestro momento".

"Lo mismo digo". Respondía Misty. "Esta vez no aceptaré tríos".

"(¿Tríos?)". Pensaba Mallow escuchando la llamada.

"Pero tienen que admitir que fue divertido". Ash comentó a lo cual se llevó una regañada de las dos chicas.

"Ash, tú sabes que Misty arruinó nuestra cita especial". Decía la voz femenina.

"Claro que tenía que poner orden. No podía dejarlos solos, Macey".

"Chicas, quiero interrumpirlas para preguntarles cuando llegarían a Alola". Ash intervino en la discusión.

"Pasado mañana, no estoy segura si será en el día o en la tarde". Respondía Misty.

"(¿Pasado mañana? ¡Eso significa que Lillie tiene que hacerlo con Ash mañana!)".

"Qué bueno saber que pronto estarán, pero háganme un favor y llévense bien". Decía Ash recordando que Macey y Misty no tenían buena relación.

"Nos vemos pronto guapo". Se despedía Macey.

"Adiós Ash, cuídate". Misty se despedía al mismo tiempo que colgaba.

"Por lo que veo tuviste unas buenas amigas". Decía Mallow algo decepcionada de Ash.

"No puedo mentir, ellas fueron las primeras con las que tuve ese tipo de relaciones". Ash no sabía que cara ponerle a Mallow.

"Supongo que es normal, después de todo, para llegar al nivel donde estas tuviste que practicar, ¿No?". En el fondo, Mallow sabía que no podía ser tan estricta con Ash porque aparte de que ya sabía que tuvo sexo con Lana, también debía suponer que esas habilidades se tuvieron que refinar con la práctica.

"¿Entonces me perdonas?". Ash pedía cierta clemencia a lo cual Mallow lo sentó.

"Lo haré con una condición, bueno dos: La primera, que me digas a quienes has invitado; segunda, que le des la mejor cogida de su vida a mi amiga Lillie mañana. Si quieres volver a probar este cuerpecito". Mallow señalaba con sus manos su preciada figura.

Ash cumplió la primera condición revelando algunos detalles sobre las demás y para la segunda condición tenía que conseguir estar cerca de Lillie para cortejarla y darle la mejor experiencia de su vida.

El tiempo ya les decía a los dos que era hora de la despedida. Ambos se arreglaron y Ash abandonó el lugar. Mallow corrió rápidamente hacia un teléfono y le marcó a alguien.

"Soy yo Mallow, necesito contarte algo urgente".

**Episodio 11-D: La damisela del vestido blanco**

"Recuerda querida tomar muchas fotos de recuerdo para que me enseñes como es Alola". Decía una mujer madura a través de una pantalla.

"Lo sé mamá, te traeré muchos recuerdos de mi viaje". Decía una chica de cabello azul al igual que su madre.

"Solo espero que no te metas en problemas": Dijo la madre.

"Estaré bien mamá, no te preocupes". Respondía la hija.

"Cuando dices eso es cuando más lo hago". Dijo la madre preocupada por la ironía que su hija construía cada vez que decía esa frase.

La muchacha colgó y se fue a la puerta de su vuelo para abordarlo mientras se dirigía a un destino: Alola.

Horas más tarde, pero en la región tropical vemos como los estudiantes del grupo de Ash estaban teniendo clases sobre el cuidado de huevos Pokémon.

"Bien alumnos, hoy tenemos este huevo blanco y el proyecto de esta clase es que uno de ustedes lo cuidará". Decía el profesor Kukui.

"Yo opino que Lillie cuide del huevo profesor". Comentó la jovencita de cabello azul.

"¿¡Por qué yo!?". Exclamaba La rubia con el sombrero de sol.

"Es para ayudarte con tu problema de que no puedas tocar a los Pokémon". Explicó la otra chica de cabello verde.

"¡Claro que si puedo, solo es una cuestión de si quiero o no!". Respondía Lillie con su explicación estándar.

"Creo que tus compañeras tienen razón. Lillie, este ejercicio te puede ayudar con tu acercamiento con los Pokémon". Decía el profesor Kukui mientras sostenía el delicado objeto.

"Pero es que tampoco crea poder acercarme al huevo". Lillie explicaba su situación.

"Entonces tendrás la ayuda de tus compañeros. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?". Kukui se dirigió a su grupo el cual afirmo unánimemente.

"Oye Lillie, después de clases te acompaño a tu casa para asegurarme de que no pase nada". Dijo Mallow proponiendo su apoyo a lo cual la chica de cabellos dorados aceptó.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y era hora de llevar el huevo a la casa de Lillie.

Todos se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela para despedirse entre ellos. Los muchachos se habían ido, pero Ash se quedó ya que tenía que cumplir con la condición que Mallow le propuso.

"Lo siento mucho Lillie, no me acordé que tenía que cuidar del restaurante por hoy. ¿Puedes acompañarla Ash?"

Mallow se dirigió a Ash el cual aceptó, Ash no podía creer la coincidencia de quedar al lado de Lillie. Mallow se retiró dejando solo a los dos.

"¿Dónde vives?". Decía Ash sosteniendo el contenedor con el huevo Pokémon.

"Es un poco lejano, vienen a recogerme". Respondía Lillie con suavidad.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y apareció un auto elegante, una limosina por así decirlo. Ash se sorprendió ya que no sabía que Lillie partencia a una familia de clase alta.

Mientras los dos estaban dentro del vehículo esperando llegar a su destino, Ash le preguntó cosas relacionadas a la clase y Lillie le preguntaba sobre las batallas Pokémon.

Ambos se complementaban el uno al otro en sus estilos de vida. Ash era el aventurero que disfrutaba de las batallas y Lillie era la jovencita estudiosa que le encantaba la investigación Pokémon.

Los dos no lo sabían o no estaban consientes, pero sus cuerpos estaban apuntando al otro, por parte de Lillie, ella se acomodaba más cerca de Ash puesto que ella le prestaba total atención.

Ambos finalmente habían llegado a la residencia de Lillie. Ash se sorprendió de lo grande que resultaba ser la mansión en donde vivía Lillie.

Ash conoció al mayordomo Hobbs quien era el mayordomo que se encargaba del cuidado de la señorita Lillie.

Hobbs escoltó a los dos para que Ash supiera más sobre la casa de la rubia. Lillie era quien le explicaba como si de una guía se tratase hasta que Ash vio que tenían un campo de batalla.

"¡¿Tienes un campo de batalla?!". Preguntó Ash a lo cual Lillie asintió y le dio el permiso para que Ash usara el campo las veces que quisiese.

"¿Le interesaría combatir conmigo?". Ash se dirigió hacia el mayordomo el cual aceptó. Mientras los dos tuvieran su combate, Lillie iría hacia su balcón para que pudiera tener una mejor vista.

Mientras empezaban los primeros movimientos de los Pokémon. Dos personas habían llegado a la residencia de Lillie.

Volviendo a la pelea, Ash demostraba gran experiencia como entrenador ya que combatía con rowlet, un Pokémon que tenía desventaja de tipos hacia oricorio pompón que tenía los tipos volador y eléctrico.

Lillie analizaba la pelea y concluía que defensivamente hablando era Oricorio quien tenía la ventaja ya que ambos tipos de Rowlet no eran eficaces.

Ash demostraba esa filosofía que ha construido durante toda su carrera como entrenador, que la ventaja de tipos no debía ser un factor determinante, si no que era la forma en cómo te enfrentabas a esa situación.

"¡Usa danza despertar!". Ordenó el mayordomo a su Oricorio. El Pokémon cargaba electricidad mediante sus pompones.

"¡Rowlet aterriza al suelo!". Ash ordenó a su Pokémon. Lillie se sorprendió ya que pudo observar que el ataque eléctrico ya no era eficaz porque el Pokémon desprendió de su tipo volador dejándolo con el tipo planta, un tipo que resistía la electricidad.

Lillie volvía a emocionarse, volvía a sentir la excitación que sintió al ver a Ash luchar contra aquel mítico Pokémon en el bosque. Para Lillie, Ash era alguien impresionante, no solo pudo escuchar sus historias mientras estaban en la limosina, sino que también estaba viviéndolo en primera fila en una de sus magistrales batallas.

Lillie había llegado a un punto en donde solo se enfocaba en mirar al entrenador antes que la batalla. Unos gritos se escucharon cuando un ataque Pokémon se desvió del campo de batalla.

Resulta que Mallow y Lana habían llegado y estaban tan impresionadas por la batalla que se quedaron a observarla en secreto, pero un ataque las sorprendió y ellas lo esquivaron.

"Eso estuvo cerca". Decía Lana limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

"Y que lo digas, esa batalla si fue intensa". Expresó Mallow haciendo lo mismo que Lana.

"Concuerdo con la señorita Mallow. Hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla desafiante". Dijo el mayordomo mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien.

"¿No que estabas ocupada con el restaurante?". Ash se dirigió Mallow la cual respondió nerviosa.

"Es que me preocupó Lillie y abandoné el restaurante para estar aquí y Lana también me acompañó cuando me la encontré": Mallow se excusaba a lo cual Ash y Hobbs entendieron.

"Iremos a ver a Lillie". Dijo Lana tomando a Mallow para llevarla con la mencionada.

"Ustedes sigan con su combate". Alzó la voz la chica de overol mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Lillie veía todo desde el balcón y escuchó lo que dijeron sus amigas y se fue a la puerta de su habitación para abrirles.

"Hola Mallow, hola Lana. Que gusto verlas". Saludaba Lillie a sus dos amigas.

"También nos da gusto verte, pero tenemos algo que decirte". Decía Mallow llevando al grupo a la cama para conversar.

"Sabes que somos tus amigas y entre nosotras nos ayudamos". Decía Lana mirando a Lillie quien solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

"Bueno, pues queremos compartir contigo los que nos gusta y en serio que necesitas probarlo". Proseguía Mallow quien causaba en Lillie altas expectativas.

"¿Es un nuevo chocolate?". Decía Lillie saboreando el dulce.

"No…". Decía Mallow cortando sus palabras porque necesitaba convencer a Lillie de que accediera a tener relaciones con Ash.

"¿Entonces que es lo que quiere que yo pruebe?": Preguntó inocentemente la rubia. Mallow sentía que el tiempo se la comía, si Ash se reencontraría con una de sus antiguas amigas, éste pasaría más tiempo con ellas y Lillie se habrá quedado sin nada.

"¡Es el amor de Ash!": Lana lanzó palabras fuertes que impresionaron a Lillie.

"¿¡Qué!?". Exclamó Lillie sorprendida ante la revelación. Mallow no podía creer la brusquedad de Lana.

"Nosotras ya lo hemos probado y es algo que en verdad tienes que experimentar. Mira, solo que sea esta vez y ya nos dices si te gusta o no". Decía Mallow intentando salvar la situación.

"P-pero es que me -d-da miedo". La inseguridad se apoderaba del cuerpo de Lillie.

"No te preocupes, nosotras estaremos contigo". Dijo Lana sosteniendo la mano de la rubia.

"Las tres estamos juntas en esto". Decía Mallow mientras sostenía la otra mano libre.

"E-esta b-bien, p-pero no sé c-cómo empezar". Tartamudeaba la chica asustada.

"Traje algo de fruta que nos podría servir". Explicó Mallow mientras sacaba un par de plátanos de la mochila que traía. "Esto es lo que nosotras hicimos".

Mallow pelaba la fruta para luego lamerla y demostrarle a Lillie como hacer una felación. Mientras que las chicas instruían a su compañera nada experimentada, los dos hombres seguían en su batalla.

El resultado del enfrentamiento terminó con Hobbs como vencedor. Rowlet era un Pokémon que no tenía mucho tiempo de ser capturado por Ash, además, el Oricorio de Hobbs era un Pokémon versátil que lo acompañó desde hace años.

"Fue una batalla digna de elogiarse joven Ash, no me sorprendería que Lillie decida confiar en usted para cualquier problema que ella tuviese y de ser el caso, cuide de la señorita Lillie". Hablaba el mayordomo el cual acompaño devuelta a Ash hacia la habitación de Lillie.

Una vez que ellos estaban fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Lillie, Hobbs tocó la puerta para que fuera abierta.

"Señorita Lillie hemos terminado nuestro duelo. Aquí le traigo de regreso al joven Ash": Dijo Hobbs.

"Está bien Hobbs. Puedes descansar, nosotras y Ash estaremos enfocadas al cuidado del huevo": Decía Lillie mientras señalaba a sus amigas junto a Ash.

"Entiendo, no dude llamarme si necesita algo": Finalizó el mayordomo y se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta.

"Creo que así se empieza". Lillie se arrodillaba esperando a que Ash viniera hacia ella esperando lo que tenía que esperar. Sin embargo, Ash tomó su mano para levantarla delicadamente y la dirigió a su cama para acostarla.

"A veces hay que dejar volar la imaginación decía Ash mientras le pedía a Mallow una tela larga. La chica de las coletas encontró una entre las cosas de Lillie para dársela a Ash.

Ash tomaba dicha tela y se la vendó en los ojos color esmeralda de la rubia. La jovencita no veía nada.

Ash levantó las manos de Lillie para ponerlas arriba de la cabeza de Lillie para que ella estuviera totalmente indefensa y Ash se quitó su playera para acercarse el rostro de la muchacha.

Lillie solo podía ver oscuridad, pero sentía una respiración cerca de su cara y pudo sentir unos labios rosar con los suyos. Volvió a sentir ese mismo roce, pero esta vez fue un beso lento.

El corazón de Lillie latía rápidamente por que la excitación que experimentaba era fuerte. Una mano acariciaba gentilmente sus mejillas y apartaba ligeramente los cabellos que estorbaban en su rostro.

Lillie se sentía más aliviada y confiada, pero no solo eso, ya empezaba a disfrutarlo. Sentía que ese ser se alejaba, de pronto, sintió su ropa desprenderse lentamente de ella,

Su vestido fue abierto lentamente revelando su busto revelando su sostén que hacía juego con su vestido. La mano hambrienta tocaba ese sostén, pero lo que le interesaba era ese seno que se escondía.

La rubia empezó a sentir que su brasier estaba siendo removido un poco para que se dejara ver algo de sus senos. Lillie sentía ligeras brisas golpear su busto dando a entender que estaban visibles.

La yema de un dedo empezó a presionar su pezón rosado y luego a darle unos giros lentos para estimularlo.

Las botas blancas empezaron a desprenderse y luego seguían sus calcetines. Lillie sentía un tierno beso en sus pies una vez que estos se quedaran sin calcetín.

Nuevamente la rubia volvió a sentir sus labios presionados por otros labios. El beso fue interrumpido para esta vez retirar completamente su ropa y dejar ver su escultural cuerpo.

Lillie volvería a sentir que sus senos eran impregnados de saliva caliente. Un pezón suyo recibió un beso, después su abdomen fue besado y por ultimo sentía que su vagina era saboreada con pasión.

Una sensación excitante recorría el cuerpo de la rubia cuando el entrenador dio un punto clave para el clímax de la muchacha. El acto se detuvo temporalmente para que Ash dijera.

"Lillie, abre la boca".

La rubia obedeció y abrió su boca para luego sentir algo macizo ser ingresado. Usó su lengua para saber la forma del objeto. Lillie pensó de que se trataba de algo duro y con piel.

"Bien Lillie, te voy a desvendar". Decía Ash mientras le retiraba la tela que impedía la visión de la chica.

Para cuando Lillie visualizó que estaba chupando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaron sus amigas. Por instinto Lillie aplicó lo que enseñaron con los plátanos.

Lillie se saco la polla de Ash para darle unas lamidas y Ash decidió que era el momento para proseguir.

"Lillie voy a metértela". Decía el entrenador mientras se apartaba de la boca de la rubia para dirigirse hacia su vagina.

Ella solo podía asentir. Ella veía como la punta rozaba con sus labios vaginales y eso le causaba ciertas cosquillas, pero luego llegó la penetración.

Lillie finalmente pudo experimentar el placer que sus amigas querían compartir con ella. Por fin se dio cuenta de las razones por las cuales Lana y Mallow quería que ella lo hiciera con Ash.

Lillie no podía creer lo genial que se sentía, la fuerza con la que estaba siendo perforada era la adecuada, la velocidad era disfrutable. En verdad sus amigas tenían razón que ella debía vivirlo.

El glande de Ash exploraba el interior de Lillie, pero había llegado a su punto máximo, pero en vez de correrse dentro, Ash sacó su pene y se dirigió al rostro de Lillie para correrse en su cara y en sus tetas.

Ash hizo una señal para que Mallow y Lana, quienes presenciaron todo, viniera a limpiarle el semen de las tetas a su amiga Lillie.

"Gracias por preocuparse por mí y darme esta experiencia". Habló Lillie mientras las otras dos usaban su lengua para lamerle el liquido blanco que restaba en su cuerpo.

"No hay de que, después de todo, somos amigas": Expresó la morena mientras terminaba de limpiar el seno derecho.

"Compartimos lo que nos gusta, eso hacen las amigas". Decía Lana mientras terminaba de lamer el seno izquierdo.

"Gracias Ash, es lo mejor que he sentido". Agradecía Lillie mientras se dirigía al entrenador el cual solo le dedico una sonrisa alegre.

Todos se pusieron a ordenar la habitación, Ash y Lillie se vistieron y se arreglaron para no llamar la atención y meterse en problemas.

Finalmente Ash había capturado tres corazones más. Mañana empezarían a llegar las antiguas amigas que había invitado y aunque todavía no lo supiese, algo grande iba a presentarse.

**Episodio Final: Decisión.**

El día comenzaba en la casa del profesor Kukui. Ash se preparaba para salir ya que ese día era inhábil y quería dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Ash quería ir al centro comercial de Melemele, pero en su trayecto vio a una chica con un sombrero de sol corto, llevaba una falda corta de color rosa y una blusa blanca que hacía juego con su sombrero, su rostro era enmascarado por unos lentes de sol.

La muchacha dirigió su vista hacia el entrenador y se acercaba al darse cuenta de que lo conocía.

"¡Ash!". Gritaba mientras descubría sus ojos de los lentes de sol.

"¡Dawn!": Ash finalmente reconoció la identidad de la persona.

Ambos se abrazaron e incluso, por la emoción del momento, se besaron.

"Saben justamente como lo recuerdo". Decía Dawn.

"No sabía que ya habías llegado, ¿Desde cuando estabas aquí?". Preguntó Ash.

"Llegue ayer en la noche, tome un vuelo desde Johto": Explicaba Dawn. "¿A dónde ibas?".

"Iba a pasear en el centro comercial, ¿Quieres ir?". Contestó Ash.

"Por supuesto". Dijo Dawn mientras su mano fue tomada por Ash.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al centro comercial. Para los dos, esto era recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos salían a disfrutar el mundo.

"Ash voy a por unos helados para revivir nuestras citas": Dijo Dawn mientras iba al local de helados.

"Claro". Afirmaba Ash mientras se sentaba en una mesa disponible.

Ash esperó el regreso de su amiga, pero en un descuido alguien le tapo los ojos a Ash con sus manos.

"¿Ya regresaste Dawn?". Preguntó el entrenador confundido, la persona que le hacia la broma de '¿Quién soy?' se tomó en serio ese comentario.

La persona rápidamente besó al entrenador antes de que este pudiera reconocerla. Ash se sorprendió cuando vio su identidad.

"¡May!". Exclamó Ash. La muchacha quien traía su mismo estilo de ropa, pero en color azul, sonrió.

"Exacto": Respondía mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Ash. "Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos":

"Lo sé, ¿Cómo te ha ido?". Preguntó la coordinadora de Hoenn, pero Dawn interrumpió con un par de helados.

"No puedo dejar solo a Ash por que si no mi rival se aprovecha de ello". Dijo Dawn mientras se sentaba en una silla disponible.

"Lo siento Dawn, aún no se define nada. Y eso me recuerda, ¿Conociste a alguien más aparte de mi y de Dawn?". Preguntó May mientras le quitaba la gorra a Ash y su pañuelo para ponerse dicha gorra.

"Si, pero tendríamos que ir a visitarlas, ahora que lo pienso, una de ellas tiene un restaurante donde podríamos comer todos". Proponía Ash.

"Me parece bien, escuché que la comida de aquí es exquisita". Decía May mientras se le hacía agua a la boca.

"Puedes comer con Ash si quieres, pero será después de que nos tomemos nuestro helado": Decía Dawn mientras captaba la atención del entrenador para alimentarlo del helado.

"¿Ash?". Preguntó una chica que venía acompañada con su grupo de amigas, era Lana junto a Lillie y Mallow.

Es verdad que para el grupo de amigas de Alola, no tenían problemas en compartir al chico, pero cuando se trataban de otras mujeres, en especial las dos que estaban cerca de Ash, la historia era diferente.

"(Me pregunto si esas dos son amigas. De ser el caso, serían como nosotras que nos apoyamos una a las otras)": Pensaba Lillie analizando la situación.

"(Podría competir contra la chica que compartimos mismo color de cabello, pero a la castaña no tendría oportunidad, ¿Mallow podrá competir contra ella?)". Lana pensaba mentalmente comparando los físicos de las dos.

"(Deben ser May y Dawn, lo sé gracias a que Ash me describió perfectamente a sus amigas)": Mallow recordaba la platica que tuvo con Ash con respecto a cómo eran sus antiguas amigas.

"Déjenme presentarlas": Dijo Ash apartando a May para pararse y dar una presentación formal. Todas se conocieron y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo. La pokedex de Ash sonó.

"Ash, estamos a punto de llegar a la isla, ¿Puedes recogernos en el embarcadero?". Preguntó una voz la cual fue escuchada por todas.

"Claro Misty, solo dame unos minutos mientras voy para allá": Decía Ash mientras colgaba.

"Ve Ash, nosotras estaremos aquí conociéndonos mejor". Decía Dawn mientras seguía sonriendo.

Ash asintió, tomó su gorra y abandonó el centro comercial dejando a solas a las mujeres. El momento era incomodo, se miraban, pero no hablaban.

May conocía a Dawn y a decir verdad, a ella le agradaba como una amiga y rival en el amor, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las otras 3. Si May tuviera que decidir sobre quien sería una nueva competencia se decantaría por la chica de vestimenta blanca.

"May…": Decía Dawn dirigiéndose a la chica de la pañoleta azul. "¿Sabes algo sobre Misty? No escuche bien su nombre".

"Bueno yo no sabría que decir exactamente, solo la conozco de vista y eso que solo la vi mientras le daba una mamada a Ash. Podría decir que yo fui después de Misty".

"Oye, ¿Pero sabes como luce esta tal Misty?". Preguntaba Lana interactuando finalmente con las invitadas.

"Bueno pues, digamos que tiene cabello corto y de color naranja y también que es delgada": Describía May recorriendo su memoria borrosa.

Las chicas empezaron a conversar entre ellas, relatando su historia con Ash. La tensión pareciera desaparecer.

Lillie se quedó impresionada por las metas de Dawn y May de ser coordinadoras Pokémon. May se sorprendió de que Mallow quería mejorar en sus habilidades culinarias puesto que ella le encantaba probar comida deliciosa.

Dawn le llamó la atención el sueño de Lana de querer hacer burbujas grandes y bonitas con su Pokémon Popplio, según Dawn, Lana podría ser una potencial coordinadora.

"Ustedes me agradan". Decía May. "Por eso no tengo problemas que Ash decidiera escogerlas antes que nosotras".

"Lo mismo decimos". Dijo Lillie en nombre de sus dos amigas. "Lastima que Ash solo se puede quedar con una de nosotras":

"Oigan". Dawn llamó la atención de todas. "Y si ideamos una forma justa para hacer decidir a Ash":

Las chicas escucharon atentamente a la coordinadora de Sinnoh. A pesar de que sonaba algo precipitado, todas aceptaron la sugerencia y quedaron que cuando conocieran a esa Misty, le involucrarían al plan.

En otra parte, un taxi conformado de una pokemontura de Tauros, iba de camino al centro Pokémon con tres personas.

"Y Lana es parecida a ti Misty, le encanta los Pokémon tipo agua": Decía Ash describiendo a su compañera de escuela.

"Lo sabía, ya ves Macey, los Pokémon de agua son los mejores": Habló orgullosamente la líder de gimnasio.

"Siempre preferiré al pasional tipo fuego". Decía con brillo en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a Ash.

Misty no lo toleró y también se aferro a Ash. El muchacho no podía creer que nada ha cambiado entre estas dos.

Los tres siguieron hablando para llegar a su destino el cual era el centro de Melemele.

Los tres se encontraron con el grupo de chicas y Ash volvió a introducirlas entre ellas para añadir a dos más.

Todos pasaron el día en el centro conociendo una pequeña parte de Alola. Visitaron tiendas de ropas, tiendas de recuerdo, guías y centros turísticos.

Hubo un momento en donde May se acercó a Ash para apartarlo de las demás para decirle algo.

"Ash": Decía May mientras paseaba al lado del entrenador.

"Dime": Respondía Ash.

"Las chicas y yo hemos aceptado un acuerdo entre nosotras y mientras estamos los dos, las demás les estarán hablando de dicho a acuerdo a Misty y Macey".

"¿Sobre que tipo de acuerdo?". Preguntó Ash.

"Sobre tus sentimientos Ash. Queremos saber a quien le pertenecen". Respondía May. "Pero antes, quisiera saber si has invitado a alguien más, pero que todavía no haya venido":

"Son Iris y Serena, ambas no pudieron venir por que no podía contactar con Iris y Serena estaba demasiado ocupada para venir con eso del performance Pokémon":

"Ya veo. Tal vez no haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas, pero ellas también están participando":

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Ash incrédulamente.

"La dinámica que estamos haciendo es que mañana nosotras te estaremos esperando en lugares diferentes, Dawn y yo te estaremos esperando en nuestros respectivos hoteles, Lana, Mallow y Lillie en sus respectivas casas. Vas a decidir por una de nosotras para reclamar su amor":

"¿Y cómo es que Serena e Iris están participando?".

"Cuando conocí a tus amigas pude empatizar sus sentimientos hacia a ti y me imaginé que eso mismo iba a pasar si hubiéramos conocido a las que faltaron, por esa razón también estamos dándote esa opción de comprar un boleto para irte de viaje a buscarlas":

_"No te preocupes, después de terminar mis vacaciones vendré a buscarte":_

Ash recordó sobre la promesa que hizo con Serena y entendió que las demás la estaban apoyando indirectamente a pesar de que no se conocían.

"Si quieres puedes tomar tu tiempo para pensarlo bien. Nosotras nos quedaremos a conocernos mejor": Decía May esperando la respuesta de Ash él aceptó la sugerencia y se despidió de May con un abrazo.

May se fue a reunir a las chicas para avisarles de todo a lo cual las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos para luego cambiar los ánimos y seguir con el turismo en Alola hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más y se fueron a descansar en sus respectivos lugares.

El gran día ha llegado. Las chicas se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares donde viven y, en caso de algunas, hospedan.

Todas y cada una de ellas esperaba la llegada del hombre que reclamaría su amor formando una unión especial.

Para algunas, estaban mirando fijamente la puerta esperando su llegada mientras que otras estaban esperando el llamado de su timbre.

El tiempo pasó y pasó y no había respuesta. La ansiedad aumentaba, sus corazones latían como locomotoras, e incluso algunas empezaron temblar por la incertidumbre.

Algunas se hicieron la idea de que probablemente el chico haya tomado un vuelo para embarcarse en un viaje en busca de alguien más. Otras pensaron que alguien ya había sido elegida y que estaban pasando el día juntos.

La espera era larga que algunas no pudieren evitar hacer otras actividades mientras esperaban.

El cielo azul se transformó en naranja, pero lentamente ese color se iba apagando. En este punto, algunas chicas admitieron su derrota con lágrimas y dolor.

De pronto, un sonido las alertó y corrieron rápidamente para atender el llamado. Con sus manos tomaron la puerta la abrieron para encontrarse con…

**Final de Experiencias de un maestro.**

* * *

**En serio no sabría cual serían sus reacciones en este punto, pero ¿Final abierto?**

**Si, el final de mi historia es abierto y la razón es porque decidí hacer secuelas con finales alternativos, como si fuera el manga de "Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai" para que se den una idea.**

**Por el momento, dichas secuelas no las publicaré rápidamente por que me quiero dar un descanso mientras termino otros proyectos.**

**Como dije, quiero hacer la dinámica que les plantee por que quiero leer sus opiniones para mejorar y aprender más.**

**Esto es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado esta lectura y si no, recuerda que tienes la libertad para expresar su opinión. Aquí TomasAlpha98. **

**Cambio y fuera**


End file.
